Black Temple: The Shadows
by Arianstar
Summary: 9th Gate -Bella is a girl that likes her life of no complications. Unfortunately what a solitary witch wants and gets are two different things when she ends up meeting Dean Corso. He's not your typical book dealer and he has some changes of his own.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: A little older of a story that I've had for a bit, I finally got around to working it out into chapters and publishing.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meetings**

Bella Whitney was your typical bookworm back in her college years and worked her entire life in the small shop she had built in a less then usual traveled area in London. The shop was known as _Bella's New Age_, which was just a fancy term for books revolving around modern day witchcraft, Wicca, and other subjects pertaining to the focus of the unknown. Bella had always been known as an odd sort and liked the seclusion she got with the odd reputation, she wasn't a gorgeous bombshell, or a model but was far from ugly, she was more of a quiet beauty that avoided the spotlight at all costs. Bella was somewhat tall with waist length wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin and soft youthful appearance.

She was mistaken by many to be no older then eighteen or so but was twenty-three and known to be the oddest in her community, living above the store and not going out much. She had always been a sort of loner and disliked having to fit opinions of others and found that many who showed interest in relationships would eventually find her personality too high maintenance but it never really bothered her, she had no qualms with eventually becoming a lonely old cat lady and liked the idea secretly, but refused to share it with those that knew her too well. That morning Bella had opted for a dark blue sweater and black bellbottom jeans leaving her hair loose about her shoulders and sipping at her coffee reading over one of the more recently delivered books to the store on to her dislike black magic.

She had always despised black magic and anything that come with it, but sadly it was partially in demand and many people found magic as a fun and games thing, never taking it seriously. Bella had been a practicing witch since she was eight years old and had learned a great deal about all sides of the subject, she loathed the idea of these books tainting her store but found that the demand ruled out over her personal likes, especially if she wanted to keep her home and life comfortable. Suddenly after about twenty minutes of being engrossed in the book and several annoyed thoughts running a muck in her head, she paused hearing the tinkling of the bell over the door of the shop and sighed.

The shop wasn't overly large, but housed enough books, shelves and other storage facilities for the books to make it overly crowded, it reminded one of an overstuffed closet ready to explode upon opening it. The only spare space in the whole store was the large glass counter in the front where Bella did business and which housed the rarer harder to find volumes she sometimes sold or purchased from other customers, the floor was wall to wall dark green carpet and not the easiest to keep clean during the bad weather days but she managed with good old fashioned hard work. _"Interesting."_ She noted slowly closing her book observing a thin nice looking man pause at the front of the store as though he wasn't sure if he was in the right place. He was tall slender, chiseled features with neat dark hair with silver streaks giving him a sort of distinguished look, he wore brown pants and a medium green shirt with darker green tie under a knee length brown coat, his dark eyes were concealed for the moment behind silver rimmed glasses and he appeared to be shuffling idly through a canvas bag.

"Can I help you?" Bella questioned carefully placing the book aside and sipping the hot coffee still in hand. _"He's rather cute, then again most are at first."_ She thought bemused with the stranger who appeared to register whom she was addressing after pausing briefly in his search.

"Not at the moment." He ignored the keeper of the store sighing finding the paper he had written some information on and realized with a frown he had just inserted his foot, so to speak. _"Smart move."_ He thought noting the quirked brows of the now appearing to be annoyed woman.

"_Rude much."_ Bella thought shrugging and returning her attention to her coffee following his progress through the store suspicious of him now and his less then desirable attitude. "He could use a personality change." She muttered under her breath glaring at the tall figure and sighing irritably feeling offended by his simple ignorance. Bella had long since returned her attention to the book ignoring his slow approach to the counter and briefly giving him a once over seeing he had nothing of importance and basically ignoring him.

He smirked already suspecting his actions had annoyed the keeper. "I would like to inquire about a book; I've just returned from a rather…unpleasant trip and am in search of something to help make my life a bit less complicated." He offered noting her blue gaze studying him for a long moment before placing the book down. "Black magic?" he inquired gazing at the title of the book and raising a brow.

Bella glared briefly at the book before shrugging. "Don't touch the stuff, just doing research." She then crossed her arms and observed him for a moment. "Title?"

"_Black Temple: The Shadows_" he clasped his hands thoughtfully observing her expression seeing her eyes widen at the title before observing him suspiciously. "Heard of it?"

Bella paused uncrossing her arms and standing. "Unfortunately…I wouldn't sell a copy let alone own one." She commented warning in her voice already disliking this stranger a great deal with his all too cocky attitude and annoying smug look. "Who wants this book?" she knew her curiosity was getting the better of her but at the mention of the black arts book she didn't rightly give a damn.

"Oh…I'm Dean Corso, you are?" he asked smirking at the now even darker look he was receiving watching her blue eyes narrow and noting her hand move to her hip. _"I'm going to get an ear full."_ He noted not really caring at the moment finding the strange keeper oddly entertaining.

Bella knew that name all too well, he wasn't exactly known for being a nice guy and she already disliked his attitude. "Didn't offer to say…if you must know, Bella Whitney." She then clasped the phone ringing beside her, her gaze never leaving the less then appealing rare book dealer, better known as a swindler to some.

Dean's smirk only seemed to grow at the name which made her slightly wary before her attention was distracted by the person on the phone and she returned to her own little business world. _"Alright, now that I found you how do I get you to help."_ He wondered already knowing she disliked him and finding that to be a small glitch in his goal to get the help he needed. Dean could have kicked himself for the moment until he started to think over the situation, he was by far from stupid and could easily work things into his favor if he really needed too. There were several things Bella didn't know about Dean Corso, especially his past dealings with a certain book of the devil and how he had managed to return from the ninth gate somewhat the same and different in many ways, she was about to find out he didn't take no for an answer and would find herself in the middle of something she would eventually regret.

She placed the phone back on the counter and ignoring Dean walked around to the far side of the bookstore to the tarot section, she then started to browse over titles feeling the skin prickling on the back of her neck. She knew he was watching her and could feel his gaze penetrating her very being, what she didn't understand was why she was sensing more to him then met the eye, she did not like the dark feeling that appeared to come from him it was more so…evil then she would sense on anyone and it unnerved her, but she was not afraid of him either. Bella finally found the tarot book her customer had wanted and went to the desk filling out the forms for pickup for the girl that worked for her on her off days.

Dean thought carefully his gaze studying her for a long moment getting the feeling she wasn't going to acknowledge him until he gave her a reason too and smirked lowering his gaze to her quickly working hand writing out a receipt. "Alright so I'm not exactly known for my wonderful personality, could I at least ask you some things about the book?" he noticed her pause in her work and glance him over with a dark look.

Bella already got enough of a bad vibe from Corso did she want to talk with him too? "I'm busy…go do research like everyone else." She muttered ignoring the rather sour look that crossed his face before tucking the book away and answering the phone again.

Dean Corso took the hint and left her to her work for the rest of the day. For about a week on an off he kept re-appearing in the shop to continuously annoy Bella and kept asking about the information she knew about the book, but she never budged. Another week passed with the same results and growing more so fed up with his smug arrogance then anything else she finally decided to cave, if only to get him the hell out of her store and life. Bella sat at the counter concentrating on some orders that she needed to have out by the end of the week; she was sipping at a cold coffee wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste before giving up on it and resorting to her soda that sat at her side.

The familiar sound of the bell announced his presence long before he did and glancing at her watch she rolled her eyes glaring at the same present smug look that always was on his face. _"Right on the dot, he's been coming in here everyday an hour before closing."_ She noted studying her watch that told her it was five p.m. She sighed in aggravation wondering how he had managed to get her to let her guard down before she walked toward the back hearing him slowly following after her, which had become another habit to annoy her since his recent introduction and constant curiosity toward a book which she wished was literally burning in hell. Making her usual rounds seeing no one was in the store browsing but the two of them she started to order things for closing deciding it would be wise to close early that day just to get the thorn in her side out of her life, known as Dean Corso.

Dean paused back at the front of the store noting her getting around for closing and allowed himself a satisfied smile already suspecting he had worn on her last nerve. "Closing early?" he questioned reaching into his bag and frowning thoughtfully before realizing he had forgotten the book he needed her help on. Yes he had the specific book he had inquired on and knew that it was probably wise to keep it to himself until he could convince her to assist him in some way, but forgetting the book back at his current flat was not his intention. _"Maybe having her on my turf will make this less complicated."_ He thought ignoring the fact he had forgotten the book and starting to light a cigarette.

"Light that and I will make you swallow it." Bella warned from behind him making him jump uncharacteristically before he turned seeing narrowed blue eyes watching him like a hawk. She then returned to her work shutting down the store ignoring the curious dark eyes following her every move.

Dean did not like being told what to do and ignored the current threat lighting the cigarette anyway taking a long drag noting her pause in the upper part of the store glaring at him from a distance with a very threatening look. _"He will swallow that."_ She thought starting her way down the upper area of the store just above Dean watching his gaze rise to meet hers. Bella had a very violent temper and had managed to learn to control it to an extent but bluntly ignoring her in her own store was a very bad idea and due to the fact she already greatly disliked him, he was in for a world of surprise. Dean lowered his gaze with a smirk ignoring her annoyed expression and continued to smoke studying the small store as an after thought. She quietly reached around behind her and smiled grasping the water jug for her customers, she then turned back to stare down at Dean noting he was intent on the black arts section of the store for a moment.

Bella slowly lifted out the bottle careful to avoid getting wet and aimed directly for Dean. "I can't make you swallow it at the moment, but this might get my message across." She watched him slowly turn to look up, but instead of giving him the chance to move she let him have it.

Dean cursed feeling the ice cold water cascade down across his head noting his cigarette die instantly at his feet and glared up at the now laughing woman. "That wasn't necessary." He grumbled swearing irritably while attempting to ring out his now wet clothing and smoothing his hands through his hair. "Can you at least offer me a towel?" he slowly rung out the ends of his shirt hearing the giggling fading in the distance aware she had disappeared up a private flight of stairs to the upper part of the building. _"This is going to be a hate, hate, relationship trying to figure this damn book out." _He noted curiously squishing along the carpet swearing until he come to the stairs leading up to the upper floor and pausing at the private flight in thought.

Bella paused at the door to her apartment above the store and sighed still amused by her revenge. She opened to reveal a very small yet comfortable apartment, off to her right was a large bedroom with the door half opened, the front was the kitchen and off to the side the bathroom, then the large sitting room which served as both living room and office. The main room was decorated in deep blues and black furniture which contrasted against the light paneling that decorated the biggest percent of her home; she then walked across the soft blue carpet to the bathroom catching one of the several towels piled on the forest green counter. She had decorated the room to be at least two colors a piece that either matched or clashed with one another depending on those who saw her home and shared their opinion. She returned to the main room glancing up in time to see Dean Corso glaring at her with a sour expression on his face dripping in the doorway. _"Doesn't private mean anything to you?"_ she wondered sighing figuring she had given him a hard enough day. Bella tossed the towel at him on her way to her room and shut the door behind her ignoring the cursing outside it and stifling an amused laugh.

Dean slid out of his wet coat and dabbed at his dripping face with the towel taking in the apartment before turning to the door which opened revealing Bella in a pair of black jeans and a red sweater before she walked over into the black and violet decorated kitchen shuffling around making coffee deciding to at least attempt to be hospitable. _"She's very good at being annoying."_ He noted watching her again vanish into her room as an after thought and toss him to his surprise a black shirt and jeans that may have belonged to an old boyfriend at one time.

"Dryer is in the bathroom." Bella remarked pointing to the room across the kitchen and noting his puzzled expression before she shrugged returning her attention to straightening up the kitchen and ignoring her current less then welcome guest. "I warned you not to light that damn thing in the store, I don't need a fire." She called hearing the door to the bathroom shut with more force then needed and stifling an amused round of laughter seeing she could easily get on his nerves as much as he did hers.

"_Yeah, you're lucky I'm in a good mood."_ Dean thought tossing aside his wet things and changing into the dry clothes before studying the dryer with a frown and cursing. "I hate these things with all the stupid buttons." He then after a moment pressed a few buttons hoping the machine didn't rip his clothing to shreds, preferring to go to a laundry where someone else did the work for him. Dean opened the door finding Bella standing there with a cup of coffee waiting and a smug look of her own seeing she was getting to him at the moment and winning. He accepted the coffee with a wry look before she shrugged walking back to the kitchen to get her own coffee. _"Now she's being civil."_ He thought narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the coffee preferring a good glass of scotch but shrugging it off seeing she was going over something at her side in a notebook and letting his curiosity get the better of him for the moment.

"Feel better now?" She questioned studying her notebook thoughtfully and tracing over the research she had done on _Black Temple: The Shadows_. "Don't look much better." She said with a smirk noting his less then pleasant look at the coffee he took a sip of. "Here's what I know…have fun." She then walked around the counter and into her room shutting the door against any further discussion on the subject of the book.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her retreating form and stared down at the notebook seeing more then he thought she could have known on the book and allowing a somewhat dangerous smile on his face. "You do know something about this book, now how do I get you involved?" he wondered aloud studying the various notes on the subject of the book and how it worshipped a less then pleasant place he was sadly familiar with. Dean decided the best way to know the enemy was to learn about the enemy, since she kindly left him to his own amusements he took to nosing around the apartment hoping to find a way of manipulating the woman into helping him, or rather con her into it.

Unaware of how convenient she had made things for Corso, Bella was intrigued by his interest in the book to say the least and a bit concerned as well. She disliked Corso a great deal so far but didn't like people to get involved with things revolving around the less then pleasant sides of magic and she also got the feeling he knew more then he was letting on, he was different in some way but she couldn't put her finger on it. During one of her many trips to local retailers around the area she had bumped into him maybe once or twice but went out of her way to avoid contact with the man and then suddenly he lands in her store inquiring about a book of rather dark magic? She knew it wasn't coincidence, she didn't believe in them especially with the odd sensation she seemed to get around him, it was almost as though he wasn't entirely human. She shuddered at the thought and sat down at her small desk starting to go through her laptop of files she had kept on the book. Bella Whitney was well versed in all things occult, even those she wished she wasn't and at that moment her observations of the 'thorn in her side' named Dean Corso was making her life even more complicated then normal. She was determined to get to the bottom of things or at least as soon as she found out what had crashed outside her room.

"_Shit."_ Dean thought flinching under the sound of a vase shattering at his feet and hearing the door to her room start to open. Dean was about to get caught nosing around her apartment and stood there for a moment racking his brain for an excuse finding to his amusement a small black spider near the stand the vase had once sat. Bella placed her head around the corner of the door giving him a look only to be described as contempt. "Spider." He offered with an all too innocent smile noting her eyes widen briefly before she shuddered at the offered explanation. _"Typical female."_ He noted reaching down grasping the black thing between his fingers with an amused smirk hearing her curse before slamming the door rather violently. Dean was again alone to do his own thing tossing the spider out the open window silently thanking the small creature.

She returned to her laptop again shuddering at the thought of a spider living in her apartment, not caring that a vase now lay shattered in the main room and returning to her thoughts on how Dean Corso made her skin crawl. After what seemed to be an hour or so she noticed it was about eight p.m. and was wondering why her guest had suddenly become so quiet. Bella carefully stood opening the door and glanced out seeing Dean had made himself comfortable among one of the black sofa's in the room and was reading through her notebook, apparently his search into her personal affairs had ceased a while ago, too bad she wasn't aware of it or the danger she could possibly be in. _"Clearly I'm not getting rid of him anytime soon."_ She thought shrugging and walking over to the kitchen noticing his gaze briefly follow her over the notebook before she gave him a dangerous look and his attention returned to the information at hand. Bella called in pizza and started digging around the kitchen pulling out toss salad and dressings, before hearing quiet steps and turning half tempted to toss the bottle of Italian dressing at Dean who stood there with an almost puzzled expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked cleaning his glasses on the black shirt she was currently lending him before his brows quirked studying her less then amused expression.

Bella placed out a couple of more of the dressings and then glanced around her apartment for the alcohol getting the feeling she may need it eventually. "I clearly am not getting rid of you anytime soon, so I'm feeding you and then I want to know what the hell you're up too." She then pulled out spiced rum and asked him what poison he preferred pulling out scotch as stated. Dean did not like the fact that she was overly paranoid but shrugged deciding arguing with her would most likely resort in something far violent then a shower of cold water. He glanced around lighting a cigarette almost hesitantly watching as an ashtray was bluntly shoved in his hand and she went over opening a window to let in the warm summer air ignoring the smirk she was receiving.

Dean paused noting her staring at him with a dark expression on her face and wondered what he did this time. "I know you don't like me, the water pretty much was a dead give away…now what did I do?" he took a long drag sitting down among one of the high stools against the kitchen counter and giving her his own dark look, which was only hindered by his amused smirk.

Bella again shuddered disliking the way he was acting and knowing there was more then met the eye to Dean Corso. "I have no reason to like you, you are up to something and I want to know what's so important about that book." She was interrupted in further biting into him when the buzzer downstairs went off and glared at Dean before exiting the apartment to go greet the pizza delivery guy downstairs. She wasn't aware of his dark eyes somewhat changing into an amber form or the smirk that crossed his face upon her exit.

Once outside of her apartment she felt a relaxing sensation starting down the stairs toward the bottom level only pausing for a moment at the wet spot Dean once stood and smiling. Bella paid for the food thanking the guy before turning back to return to her apartment pausing swearing she had seen something in the darkened store glowing amber before hearing a creaking sound and realizing she again had a tag along, the nervous prickling sensation returning to her body following the sound noticing Dean had paused between the top level and her apartment level. _"I need to stop letting my imagination run away with me."_ She noted deciding to swear off the darker part of the occult for a few days and started toward the steps ignoring the penetrating gaze studying her on her way up.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She retorted ignoring the amused chuckle behind her and starting into the apartment hearing Dean behind her, she would have felt more comfortable if he wasn't at her back but kept her comments to herself for the moment.

Silence was golden thankfully during the meal and Bella had time to think ignoring her current unwanted guest, before he decided to disappear to check on his own clothing. She still was unnerved by Corso but something else kept her from bluntly throwing him from her life, she sensed something significant had caused him a great deal of problems in his past and somehow got the feeling he was seeking her help to get out of that mess, she just wished he would stop his manipulative dance and get to the point. _"What was that?"_ she wondered hearing something resembling that of glass being shattered, she then stood walking to her door to go investigate startled when someone caught her arm and whirling to see Dean Corso standing there shaking his head, he had an almost exasperated look on his face at that moment. _"What did you get me mixed up in?"_ she wondered giving him a look of contempt that was wasted and noting he had returned to his now dry former garb.

Dean listened intently releasing his hold on her arm and waiting for further noise indicating something serious, he was greeted with another shattering sound. "There is a back way out of here right?" he saw she was about to go into an interrogation and rolled his eyes stuffing her notebook in his canvas back and grabbing her arm ignoring her annoyed curse walking to her room and shutting the door. "Way out?" he demanded ignoring the look of disdain he was receiving following her annoyed motion to the window off to their right where a fire escape was.

He gave her a wry smile before again grabbing her arm and hauling her outside onto the fire escape like a rag doll before glancing around below for signs of whomever had decided to break into the bookstore.

"I swear Corso if you got me involved in your mess…

"Did anyone mention you're annoying?" He asked cutting Bella off and seeing all was clear before bluntly shoving her forward watching her take two steps at a time him right behind her. "I'll explain later, if you give me a reason to." He muttered ignoring the scowl he received and watching her drop from the fire escape landing rather ungracefully on her back with a groan, he was more agile and landed on his feet. "Smooth." He commented grasping her hand and helping her to her feet glancing around for any sign of trouble.

"I'll give you smooth." But before she could carry out the threat he was dragging her down the alley behind her store heading for a main street to find a cab. "What the hell did you get into and why did you drag me along?" she managed while glaring at him and somehow managing to stay in step with his longer stride.

Dean wasn't in any mood to explain the whole deal he went through with Balkin, let alone how he had managed to avoid staying in hell to begin with. "Not necessary for you to know at the moment. Right now listen to me and things will eventually calm down." He said with a curt nod already knowing Bella would not let him get away with such a vague answer before managing to flag down a cab and basically pushing her into it.


	2. Chapter 2: Complications Revealed

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Complications Revealed**

Bella couldn't really argue not understanding what was going on around her, but letting Dean get away with pushing her around was definitely getting on her last nerve. For the moment she let things be recognizing that they were headed into the quieter part of London and starting to become curious to their next destination. Dean observed her gaze traveling over the area seeing she was lost in thought wondering what kind of mess he had so kindly dragged her into, little did she know she was probably the only one that could help him out of it if she could deal with the truth, he wasn't sure if she could handle the truth though. After ten minutes the cab paused outside an old building Bella knew to be an apartment complex and found herself stepping out behind Dean more then perturbed at the moment.

"Would you at least tell me who broke into my store?" she quirked her brow studying the tall old brick building wondering if it faired better on the inside then the out.

Dean shrugged starting up the crumbling steps pausing at the door that had seen far better days. "When I feel the need." He opened the door and waited seeing Bella give him a look that one could only describe as disbelief, she then gave him a curt nod turning to return to the cab startled when a hand firmly locked on her arm. "Not a good idea to go back to something you don't understand." he pointed out gazing at her with an almost smug look.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't insist on being a pest." She muttered glaring at the hand firmly locked around her arm.

He shrugged refusing to loosen his grasp. "I can't help that at the moment…you should have chosen a better hobby." He then bluntly pulled her up the steps shutting the door behind him and pointing up the flight of crumbling stairs taking in the sickly green color of the walls and shrugging at her curious look.

"For a moment you sounded almost human." She grumbled starting up the stairs and ignoring the odd look that appeared on his face, one of an almost shocked nature before he quickly changed to a blank expression leading the way up the stairs keeping track of her at the same time.

She was far from happy to be around Corso at the moment but she got the feeling at this point she didn't have any choice and would have to just learn to deal with him and everything she disliked about him. Dean paused at a beat up wood door glancing at the lock carefully before apparently being satisfied and opening the door to his flat. Without a word he motioned her in with a watchful eye around them before shutting and locking the door behind them both. _"Not how I planned to get her here to look over the book."_ He thought studying his apartment carefully for signs of things out of place or other issues.

The apartment was to Bella's surprise much bigger then the one she was used too and surprisingly it was in better shape then the building itself. The whole main room was one large living room, serving as an office as well from what she could tell with all the books, files, folders, and other things lining the many shelves around the room, dark wood furniture lined with deep green cushioning to match the dark carpet under her feet. Off to the right was a smaller then she expected kitchen, down past the kitchen was the bathroom and another room she assumed was his room. Bella felt very awkward to say the least being in his apartment, even more so then normal because of several things, one being she didn't trust nor care for Corso, two she was in the middle of something at the moment and had no idea what was going on, and the last one was she was in an unfamiliar area and on his turf.

Dean noticed her uncomfortable expression and allowed a brief smile. "I won't bite unless you want me to." He stifled an amused chuckle when she jumped hearing his voice so low next to her ear and then started toward the kitchen.

She hated the fact that he had easily caught her unease and was even more annoyed he found it so amusing; she was considering doing something violent to Dean when they both heard something outside his door. Bella was instantly nervous and hesitated near the couch in the room where she had been studying the room around her, Dean on the other hand walked slowly from the kitchen studying his door as though something dangerous was on the other side, of coarse she wasn't sure if it was true to worry or not. _"Why did I let myself get mixed up in this mess?"_ she wondered watching Dean pause at the door and for the first time noticing he was carrying a sharp knife in hand.

Images briefly run through her head at the sight of the weapon but oddly enough she didn't feel threatened by it, she was more worried who would receive it on the other side of the door. Dean carefully paused at the door his body tensing ready for trouble the minute he opened it he halted in moving the knife from his side and titled his head with a thoughtful expression on his face which turned to one of puzzlement before staring down at a large black cat, whom decided to come literally waddling into his apartment. Dean quickly locked the door and crossed his arms staring down at the feline with a most decidedly irritated expression before noting her curious look.

Dean started back to the kitchen the cat at his heels. "He adopted me when I moved in, he belonged to the old lady that used to live here and basically over fed him, he's getting better but still a bit of a tub." He muttered in explanation ignoring the cat at his feet and rummaging around his kitchen watching her from the corner of his eye noticing her take a deep breath looking about ready to hit the floor. _"Should I tell her I went to hell and came back?"_ he wondered not being able to hide his amused expression already picturing the reaction he would receive when his eyes sort of gave him away.

"Probably the only friend you can manage that doesn't want to strangle you." Bella muttered ignoring the bothered expression she received for the comment and noticing how the cat seemed fond of Dean but at the same time weary of him as well. _"Peculiar…the cat acts almost as though he's afraid of Corso."_ She noticed watching the cat move oddly quickly across the room and to her surprise pause around behind her legs, she was puzzled by the reaction and glanced up letting out a startled sound and backing up so quickly she fell over the back of his couch letting out a groan. _"Impossible."_ She thought managing to roll off the couch and remain there taking a deep breath not believing for a minute what she had seen.

Dean realized then and there he would have a great deal of explaining to do and sighed miserably. One trait he hated more than anything when escaping the gates of hell was the fact that he had acquired certain gifts and to put it bluntly powers which made his life more then uncomfortable. _"Damn it."_ He thought knowing she had noticed the amber glow his eyes would get if annoyed enough thanks to the cat. Carefully Dean made his way into the room and hesitantly stepped over to the couch seeing she was now crouched on her knees and shaking her head almost disbelievingly.

"Alright?" Dean asked watching her jump before her blue gaze found his with a more so curious look then fear, which was something he didn't expect.

"Corso…you have a lot of explaining to do." Bella warned ignoring his surprised look and standing brushing herself off and crossing her arms to face him. "I knew something was off, but that's far from normal." She pointed out giving him a look a mother does when scolding a problematic child.

Dean was taken back by her easy acceptance of glowing amber eyes even though his eyes were now his normal dark brown color and even more curious to the sudden commanding tone in her voice, most people would have run out of town or called him a demon, he wasn't so sure they would be off on the last bit though. "You're not running around like I'm some demon…why?" he felt suddenly stupid something he didn't normally feel and he was more or less acknowledging he was out of character right then with his wary look.

Bella paused at that, it was the last thing she expected to come out of the arrogant smug man she was accustomed too and suddenly felt lost herself. _"Now I'm confused."_ She thought sighing irritably and giving him one of her most irritated expressions. "I read far too much and honestly I don't think anything supernatural can surprise me anymore…what the hell happened to you?" she questioned lowering her arms noting an almost cynical look come into his face.

Dean allowed a wry smile. "Funny you should mention hell." He then retreated to the kitchen grabbing his glass of scotch and a cigarette aware of her hesitantly following him.

He pulled out one of the chairs to the table and sat down watching her almost cautiously sit down in a chair next to him, he allowed one of his all to cocky smirks before going into a rather long story of how he had met Balkin and literally went through hell discovering the secrets of the ninth gate, he explained about everything including the strange woman that had basically followed him every step of the way. Dean learned that the woman had been Lucifer's daughter to put it to the point and had actually been trying to keep him away from the ninth gate; the problem was she was manipulating him and had led him straight to hell.

Women had always been telling him to go to hell and he actually let one lead him straight there, in the process of entering the gates he had an overwhelming sensation to make a hasty exit back to his car and flee the area as fast as he could. Dean upon entering into those flaming gates of hell had abruptly turned exiting the gates as fast as he could fighting against the woman who had once helped him only to trap him, he still wasn't entirely sure how he did get away but later learned he had acquired some interesting powers and traits he would have rather left behind. Dean wasn't entirely sure he was human anymore and had found that since escaping he had been more involved with the supernatural things by them either finding him or the other way around, he hated it more than anything and wished he had never got mixed up in the whole thing.

Bella peered at him through slightly slit eyes her expression completely blank at the end of his more than confusing tale. "I thought my life was bad." She offered noting he was not amused with her rather bad joke. "It's a habit…I crack jokes at bad times." She noticed he was still more then un-amused and frowned in thought. "Why did you drag me into this whole thing then…you know more about what's going on then I do?" the cat jumped up in between them on the table peering back and forth as though listening intently to the conversation.

He rolled his eyes and took another drag off his cigarette. "Why do you think?" he noted her confused expression and sighed thoughtfully. "_The Black Temple: The Shadows_ is not just a random book of black magic, somewhere in the thing from what little research I did find…it may have a way to get me out of this mess." He thought about that a minute. "I want to be normal again." He sounded pathetic even to his own ears and was aware of her furrowing her brow in thought.

"Normal is highly overrated…why would you think a book of that…quality…ick…would help you anyway, it isn't any better then the three that got you into this mess as you kindly put it." She felt like she had tasted something rotten using the word 'quality'.

Dean thought about that a minute and shrugged. "Who said I thought about it…I'm not even entirely sure how I found out about it." He noticed his scotch was gone and stood to find the bottle before flinching at the intake of breath at the table.

Bella did not like that last bit of information and was suddenly irritated again. "You don't know how you knew about this?" she placed her head on the table wishing she had the smarts to use it and knock herself out. "So how do you know it will help and how am I useful…I'm a damn book clerk." She glanced up startled to see a glass of scotch in front of her and gave him a scowl.

"You're a witch and a book clerk." He took another drag off his cigarette noting her surprised expression. "You know the ins and outs of magic…I need help, in case you didn't notice this is a bit out of my normal…expertise." He noted her slide the scotch away and wrinkle her nose in annoyance.

She among several things wanted to know how the hell he had figured that one out since she rarely advertised her religion and secondly why did he have to find her of all the witches around, why her? "Aren't we all smart and cocky…how do you know I won't turn you into a toad…fits you." She saw his brow quirk and that familiar smile on his face thinking of many ways to slap it off.

Dean put out the cigarette taking a sip from his scotch and allowed her question to sink in. "You aren't the wicked witch of the west and from what I do know…there are rules about doing harm onto others." He pointed this out almost arrogantly watching her fingers twitch on the table half expecting her to swing at him.

"_I really don't like you Corso."_ She wanted to desperately slap him right then and it took all her strength not to do so. "Did anyone ever tell you…you're an arrogant bastard?" she asked before deciding to accept the offered scotch and coughing after her first sip. Bella had always preferred fruity drinks, peppermint shnops, and rum, scotch was a bit on the strong side for her tastes.

Dean smirked more so at her choice of words then the effect the scotch had. "Thank you…I take it as a compliment more so lately." He noted her eyes narrow in irritation before she shoved the scotch away and again lay her head on the table cursing avidly under her breath. "I don't entirely know what is going on…not sure how I got you involved but I need your help." He noticed those blue eyes give him a look that would make most run for their lives and shrugged it off.

Bella stood stretching and attempted to count away her anger deciding it was useless when dealing with Corso. "I reeeaaally don't like you Corso." She started toward the door watching Dean kindly step into her path with an almost smug look on his face. "Now what?" she snapped nearly ready to strangle him.

Dean hadn't really thought about anything going on at that moment and realized he was risking his personal well being with the next comment. "I can't let you go back to your place." He noted her scowl at him before she gave him a look of contempt.

"Really? Gee just because I'm blonde you automatically think I'm dumb…I'm going to a motel or something…far away from you." She walked around him finding her patience wearing thin when he again blocked her way.

He was glad he left his hands free when coming after her. "I don't think letting you out of my sight is a good thing either…there's a spare room." He was ready the minute her eyes widened in anger and caught the wrist with open hand inches from his face startled with his own reflexes yet again. "You were going to hit a guy wearing glasses?" he looked almost shocked before noting her eyes narrow and smirking at the irritated curse that escaped from her lips.

"I considered doing something more violent…I didn't feel like wasting the energy." Bella glared angrily at Dean for a long moment and tried tugging loose from his grasp noting his hand tighten on her wrist. "Corso…Let. Go." She was in no mood for dealing with him anymore that night and was considering murdering him in his sleep, she never would do so but the thought helped her concentrate on getting out before she did hurt him. "I've heard enough about you to know better……I'm leaving and will come be your babysitter tomorrow when I don't feel like throttling you." She noticed he refused to again release her wrist and all but snarled in anger.

Dean didn't like the look he was getting and narrowed his eyes. "I don't recall giving you a choice." He offered her a wry smile and released her wrist still blocking her path. "Down the hall in my room and across from there is the spare room." he then walked over leaning against the door studying her his eyes again glowing that unnerving amber before she swung her hands up in surrender cursing avidly, before she started down the hall calling him everything in the book. _"That went smooth."_ He thought sarcastically before walking over and taking a long drink of scotch lighting another cigarette and noting the cat charge after the angry woman. "Traitor." He muttered irritably before studying his bag and returning his attention to her notebook of information he had rescued from the apartment.

Bella halted at the door at the end of the hall giving Corso a suspicious look over her shoulder before opening the wooden door and stepping into the room. The bedroom had cocoa colored walls with a large double bed draped in dark brown and red linens currently covering the red carpeted floor was papers, books, what she assumed may or may not have been clean laundry and then to the far left as stated was another room. _"I'm willing to bet a closet…he's a manipulative bastard and there is no way I'm sleeping with him."_ She again turned a suspicious eye behind her before noticing another door to the right and glancing down at the black cat scrubbing her shins, she hadn't noticed his entrance and sighed smiling faintly.

She slowly walked to the door she was instructed to and opened it to find as told a spare room decorated the same as Corso's, only clean and appeared as though it hadn't been opened in a while. She walked over flopping on the double bed aware of the cat making a very unstable climb to the bed and flopping beside her offering her a comforting purr. Bella decided to be a good little girl at the moment and started to plan an escape when he was asleep, she stood walking over and locked the door in case he got any idea's and then waited there in the silent dark room for her opportunity to escape Corso until she could sort out this current mess she had gotten into, problem was she had no intention of abandoning him, just getting out on her own for a while to clear her head.


	3. Chapter 3: Unfortunate Revelation

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Thank you to you for the comments, fav's reviews, etc. They are much appreciated and make me feel better about my writing._

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unfortunate Revelation**

Bella sat upright rubbing her eyes realizing she had dozed off; she had felt movement and noticed that the cat had walked to her door and decided to investigate what had stirred the oversized black cat. She as quietly as possible opened the door noting the cat rush out into the room and allowed her gaze to trace over the familiar mess of the room. Her gaze halted on the sprawled form on the bed sleeping noticing his glasses were laying across the floor along with whatever he had been reading, the light had been turned off and the shade was slanted indicating a half asleep attempt at doing so. Bella allowed a brief smirk of satisfaction before as silently as she could starting toward the door on the other side of the room, carefully maneuvering around the various objects making her feel like she was walking across a landmine field, any little noise could wake Corso and she did not need that. About halfway to the door she felt an odd uneasy feeling and chanced a glance over her shoulder noting the once sprawled form was no longer laying across his bed and suddenly was on alert for trouble.

"I thought I mentioned leaving here would be a bad thing?" Dean was suddenly beside her and watched her jump letting out a near silent yelp. "Word of advice…I'm a light sleeper." He caught her wrist and held it firm seeing her gaze narrow at this.

Bella did not like his tone or the grip he had on her wrist and was thoroughly ready to let him know it. "You can't keep me here and this is kidnapping." She noticed his eyes shift from amber and back again before hearing a small chuckle. _"I'm not amusing!"_ she wanted to scream but decided against the urge to do so.

Dean thought a moment before allowing his smirk to broaden. "You can't kidnap the willing." He then released her wrist and pointed back to the room she had just left. That did not set well with Bella or the implication behind it and before he could realize what was about to happen her foot connected firmly with his shin. Something very verbal and violent escaped Dean's lips right then and his eyes had shifted back to the amber glow turning almost red with the irritation he was currently experiencing.

Bella crossed her arms and allowed a satisfied smile on her face. "Next time I might aim higher." She warned before all but stomping back to the room she was currently an unwilling guest of and slamming the door behind her careful to lock it.

Bella sat there in the dark room fuming silently for nearly an hour and then decided to investigate Corso's status wanting to make another escape attempt, once wasn't good enough for her she had always been stubborn and oddly enough Dean Corso was making that part of her personality more appealing by the minute. She again silently went to the door opening it a crack and discovering Dean again sprawled across the bed only this time a pillow firmly planted over his head and a glass of half finished scotch on the side table. _"Smoke and drink, do you do anything else?"_ she wondered starting slowly around the danger zone of his room again and nearly getting to the door before hearing a loud yowl and turning quickly seeing Dean was again up and alert and had found the tail of the cat who suddenly vanished between her legs and into her room. She considered making a dash for the door and then noticed that odd eerie amber glow again, she silently cursed the friendly cat and crossed her arms ignoring the dark look she was receiving at the moment.

"Taking no for an answer isn't your style is it?" Dean stood slowly approaching her watching her gaze narrow irritably.

She rolled her eyes giving him a look. "Really what gave you the first clue?" she knew something was going to happen this time but wasn't sure what he could do really, except lock her in the room she was currently using.

"Do I have to handcuff you to that bed in there to get sleep?" He questioned no humor reflected in his eyes what so ever.

Bella's eyes narrowed at the threat and the possible implications behind it. "You wouldn't dare." She hissed determined to leave that apartment even if she had to resort to something violent.

Dean would dare, he also knew she wouldn't expect that move from him. He shrugged walking over to his nightstand opening a drawer tucking something hidden from her view into his pocket and caught her wrist upon another attempt at exiting the room on his way back. Ignoring the annoyed protests and attempts on his personal well being Dean marched a more then reluctant Bella back into her current room and made her sit on the bed keeping a firm grasp on her wrist. Dean then using his free hand pulled out a pair of handcuffs much to her concern and proceeded to do just as he threatened, he cuffed her wrist and then cuffed her to the metal headboard allowing a smug look.

Dean then left the room all but slamming the door behind him knowing full well his eyes were again a bright amber color. Bella stared after the exiting form flinching at the sound of the slamming door before her gaze found the silver handcuffs locking her to the bed. She couldn't believe it, Corso had actually kept his threat and now she was stuck, she didn't know how to pick locks and knew she couldn't do anything else but sit there and silently fume. Bella hated Corso more then he would ever know in that moment but her compassion ruled over that hate and she knew she would help him, even if she disliked him and would rather let him suffer. _"What have I gotten into?"_ she wondered again before shaking her fist irritated at the cuffs locking her in place.

She wasn't aware of dozing off in an awkward position to sleep until she awoke the next morning to thin light peeking in through blinds on the window. Bella rolled over wrapping her arms around a pillow more then reluctant to wake up, suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up investigating her current freedom. Dean had come into the room later that night and had freed her wrists once he was sure she was asleep, she felt slightly disturbed with the fact she hadn't heard him enter into the room or was aware of him freeing her. She stood stretching hearing noise outside in the adjoining room and hesitated briefly before walking toward the door and cracking it slightly. Dean was up and about wearing brown slacks, half buttoned red shirt and shifting irritably among a drawer full of ties that she observed flying one at a time over his head before he settled on a black one. He paused in his observation of the tie feeling the sensation he was being watched and turned seeing the door was partially opened.

"You're alive I see." He then buttoned his shirt and started to tie his necktie around before noting her open the door and step into the room looking far from amused. "Sleep well?" he smirked before turning his attention to the scotch glass sitting on his nightstand.

Bella was picturing many violent things to do to him in that moment; one included strangling him with his own tie. "Go back to hell and stay there." She then walked cautiously out into the room and started across figuring he wouldn't try and lock her away again since it was morning.

"_Not a morning person."_ He thought quirking his brow before shrugging and following after her noting her pause turning to the sound of his familiar footsteps. "I'm taking you back to assess the damages to the store and so you can get clothing…as of now you aren't going to get rid of me." He walked carefully around her half expecting an early morning repeat of the damage to his shin from the night before, but all she did was give him an icy glare and walk over flopping in one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh goodie and I was so looking forward to having you attached to my hip." She stated dryly watching him quirk his brow an amused look dancing across his face. "You're damn lucky I don't strangle you with your own tie for that handcuff stunt." She noticed the rather plump cat come waddling into the room pausing staring between the pair as though watching a sparing match. "Traitor." She murmured noting the cat walk over to Dean and start moving against his legs in an attempt for early morning attention.

"Funny, I said the same thing to him last night." He pushed his glasses up ignoring the sour look he received both turning to a light tap on the door. Dean walked slowly toward the door muttering something irritably as he went before cautiously opening the door noting a mail carrier walking down the hall carrying his workload with him. He glanced briefly over the mail upon re-entering the apartment and shrugged tossing the biggest share into the garbage before glancing at his half empty scotch glass noting a preoccupied look on Bella's face.

"What are you running from, clearly you knew who or what was in my store last night." She noticed him go pale suddenly at that and nearly drop his scotch. Dean quickly recovered from her observation and slowly walked over sitting in the chair beside her.

He finished the drink in hand and allowed a wry smile. "You have a wonderful way with words." He sounded sarcastic which annoyed her at the moment, but she let it pass waiting for an explanation. "As far as I know it's who…they're after the book but I'm not sure why." He carefully left out any names and went to retrieve his coat noticing she was far from happy with his answer.

Against her better judgment and urge to fight with Corso so early in the morning, she followed him from his apartment and slowly down the dismal staircase to a cab waiting outside. The ride was silent except for a presence of smug arrogance about Corso which she was considering one of his less than appealing traits, once outside her store she froze spotting several police patrolling around her store and frowned seeing the main window had been shattered the night before. Bella paused at the entrance explaining she was the owner of the store and had been with a 'friend' the previous night disliking the reference but not as much as the haughty smile that crossed Dean's face.

The head of the investigation allowed her entrance into the store along with Dean and started to question her about the possibilities of anything missing finding most of the store remarkably intact. _"They weren't interested in anything other then us and that book."_ Dean noted ignoring the curious glances he would receive from the officers during Bella's interrogation which appeared to be appropriate due to the sour look on her face. After nearly two hours of talking with police and waiting for them to finish their job, a board was placed over the broken window with a temporary notice of closure until she could sort things out and get in touch with her insurance company.

"This is all your fault." She turned away from Dean who was studying the familiar store almost curiously. She started up to her apartment ignoring the familiar padding of feet behind her deciding he was more like a tag along then anything else. "I wish I never met you." She paused at the entrance to her apartment wrinkling her nose in irritation disliking the fact that police had went through her home before walking in and heading straight to her own room shutting the door directly in his face. "Stay out." She warned hearing an annoyed curse before locking the door to further privacy.

Bella sighed miserably before walking into her closet and pulling out a black turtleneck, red vest, and black bellbottoms. She exited her room ignoring Dean on her way past the main room seeing he had already taken to vegetating in one of the chairs re-reading her notes for what she assumed was the hundredth time and then made her way into the bathroom shutting the door and quickly climbing into a warm shower hoping to wash away all the past two days events. Once she was content she exited the shower quickly drying and changing before hearing a hesitant knock at the door and glaring at her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she opened the door staring at Dean who surprisingly was offering her something other than alcohol and realizing he had apparently found her coffee maker and such while snooping in the kitchen. She offered him one of her first kind smiles in a while before nodding her thanks and watching him return to the kitchen nursing another glass of scotch.

"Is that all you do is drink and smoke?" she noted he was taking another drag on his cigarette before wrinkling her nose in annoyance.

Dean paused seeing she was back to being her ever moody self. "Just recently." He chuckled at her irritation and observed her walk over pressing a button on the answering machine listening over several messages before sighing rubbing her temples to calm her nerves. "Do you have a life or is it just this store and customers?" he didn't really want to know but thought that maybe he could get her to be less violent by attempting to care.

She gave him a threatening look before shrugging. "I liked my life…until you showed up." She turned to the sound of the phone ringing and hesitated seeing the number wasn't familiar for her private line and wondering who had gotten the number. She hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello?" Dean sensed something was out of place the minute she hesitated with the phone very slowly Bella's eyes widened and she dropped the phone going a shade whiter then her already pale complexion.

On instinct Dean went over to the phone and murmured something in the phone, his eyes suddenly went to that almost red amber color again and he carefully but forcefully placed the receiver down. She was aware of his gaze returning to the normal brown color behind his glasses but didn't dare open her mouth worried whatever would come out would be incomprehensible in her current thought process.

Dean felt his eye twitch briefly before he carefully spoke. "You alright?" he sounded off to himself and wrinkled his face in annoyance before ignoring the ringing phone recognizing the number and seeing Bella again pale.

"You said that…

"I know." Dean didn't dare touch her, worried she would start beating him senseless and slowly turned to the kitchen grasping her coffee, and bringing it over to her watching as she sipped at the warm liquid her gaze frozen in intense thought.

"How?" she finally came back to reality staring at the man she had deemed a cocky annoying prick, until she noticed he had a somewhat softer side, underneath the layers and layers of sarcasm.

Dean took the question in slowly before shrugging in response. "No idea…don't even know how I come to be here, I was in hell literally remember." He took notice to the even glare he received for the sarcastic comment and placed his fingers to his nose in thought.

The answer wasn't good enough for her but she knew no more about the strange call then he did and it bothered her a great deal not knowing, she hated not knowing and always found it a peeve of hers. Sidetracked now with her own thought process she ignored Dean who had taken to pacing in the main room and walked over to what she deemed her office with the large desktop hidden among files, papers, and books. She sat down turning on the machine and went to instant research mode trying to learn what she could about the books Corso had gotten himself mixed up with and also doing more research on _Black Temple: The Shadows_.

After three hours of constant clicking on the keyboard only to refill her coffee every few minutes she noticed it had grown oddly quiet, she stood turning seeing to her surprise Dean was currently curled up on the couch his glasses half down his nose with her notebook laying flat against his chest. _"Much more tolerable."_ She thought glancing at her empty coffee cup and shrugging walking over carefully placing the notebook and his glasses on the coffee table, she then walked to the kitchen getting another cup. Sometimes being a softy for Bella was a bad thing but at the moment she had too much on her mind to care if Corso noticed this or not.

_Ring, Ring_

"Shit." She glanced at the phone and noticed the number was again one she cared not to answer. "Ring until hell freezes." She snarled before walking back over to her desk noticing an email alert and opening it quickly. She smiled briefly seeing it was some information from her younger cousin in America that pretty much kept her in touch with the weirdness of the world and followed the link provided on her subject. "Sleep well?" she glanced up from her coffee seeing Dean was currently standing behind her noting his reflection in one of her dolphin figures with an attached mirror behind it. Her apartment had several dolphins and dragon knickknacks scattered about but this one was like a large plate taking up a small section of her desk.

Dean paused at the odd amused tone and wondered if she had been possessed while he had dozed off. "You sound almost civil." He noted her shrug before glancing over her shoulder at a website describing a book he would have rather had forgotten, he felt himself shudder recalling the thing that had turned his life upside down. "I heard the phone ring." He noticed her pause in her quick typing and turn giving him a look.

"Didn't answer…would rather not ever answer that number again." She then took another sip of her coffee ending the conversation and noticing another email alert, she opened the unfamiliar address and let out a startled shriek before nearly falling out of her chair.

He was instantly on alert and peered at the grotesque image of a group of burning people, and other things that would make a sane person shudder. "From our phone buddy." He assumed aloud before noticing she had gone again a deathly shade of white and sighing miserably. He reached over closing the window which promptly brought her from her stupor. "I think you've had far too much coffee." He walked over to where she kept all the alcohol and poured himself scotch and her rum. "Here." He handed her the glass with the amber liquid and saw her give him a curious look wondering what had gotten into him.

"Our 'phone buddy' has a sick sense of humor." She took a sip of the rum and placed the glass down on the desk studying the other links from her cousin. "She doesn't have much." She pointed to her screen and sighed surrendering in her search.

"She who?" He quirked his brow in thought noticing Bella was still studying the various links before shutting things down with an annoyed look.

"Nyx…she's my cousin, she didn't have anything else to help." She noticed his intense look and found herself oddly amused with the thoughtful expression on his face. "What?"

Dean noticed he was studying the now off computer and allowed his gaze to meet hers. "Nyx…odd name." he noticed her annoyed look seeing he had gotten on her nerves again.

Bella turned a withering look on Dean. "Corso…you're still a bastard." She sighed irritably before crossing her arms almost pouting in defeat.

He bowed his head in turn taking it as a compliment yet again. "Thank you…does Nyx have anything useful for you?" he saw her narrow her eyes at him for a moment before letting out an annoyed breath.

Bella wanted to swat that damn arrogant smirk off his face right then but decided against it. "Again…no." she stood from her chair taking her drink over to one of the couches in the room and sat down placing her drink on the coffee table rubbing her temples in irritation. "Everything I was told about you was true…only worse." She felt the cushion give beside her and glanced over seeing a puzzled expression on his face. "I stay in touch with a few people, your reputation keeps up with your lack of humility." She noted the amused snort and gave him another of her icy glares before curling up wrapping her arms around one of her many decorative pillows and ignoring him.

Dean shrugged stretching his feet across the coffee table taking in the apartment wondering if she ever had a life outside of the store and finding himself suddenly annoyed with his thought process. _"She's getting to me."_ He groaned irritably disliking the fact she could fight right back with him and closed his eyes leaning back against the couch, he was startled when his feet were forcefully removed from the table and sat up seeing Bella giving him an annoyed look before returning to curling around a throw pillow.

Dean found this oddly amusing and decided it was another challenge, he returned his feet to their perch hearing her irritated snort before closing his eyes again and trying to get comfortable. Before she could repeat the process of forcibly removing his feet from the table she froze hearing an odd sound off past her bathroom where a very empty closet remained open for storage if she ever needed it. She sat up her blonde hair falling over her shoulder ignoring Dean for the moment she stood and hesitantly started toward the noise.


	4. Chapter 4: Scorch

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

A/N: Thank you to all my readers, watchers, and those of you who favorite. It's muchly appreciated.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Scorch**

"Bella?" It was the first time he remembered using her name since meeting her and stood following after her, disliking the curious look between fear and suspicion on her face.

She froze at the sound of her name and turned seeing Dean staring at her with a curious gaze before his eyes seemed to shift to that odd amber color also hearing the noise. "Something in the spare storage closet at the end of the hall…erm…I think." She pointed to the door watching Dean walk past quickly toward the sound and pause long enough to grip the handle yanking it open ready for something to attack.

Bella ducked as something flew overhead flapping like mad letting out a startled cry before she paused recognizing the strange noise and glanced up. "A bat?" she was so startled by the realization she didn't have time to react when Dean had a broom in hand swinging at the critter. "Wait!" she cried forcing him to hesitate in the assault on the small winged rodent.

"It's a bat…aren't women all girly and nervous around them?" he quirked his brow seeing to his surprise a very irritated expression on her face before she snatched the broom from his hand and watched her gently poking at the bat leading it to the still open window and out it flew with one final call.

Contrary to belief she was rather fond of bats, rats, mice, and pretty much any other creature she come across except for spiders, they terrified her. "I happen to think their cute." She handed the broom back to him with a curt nod before returning to the couch snuggling back into the throw pillow.

"Cute?" Dean gave her an odd look before shaking his head. "You're afraid of spiders, but bats are cute…you are very strange." He noted before returning the broom to where he found it and walking back to his former place returning his feet to their previous position to continue annoying her.

"Bats, rats, mice, snakes, scorpions, birds, all critters are cute in my opinion…except for spiders." She shuddered at the imagery of the eight legged creatures in her minds eye and turned hearing an amused chuckle. "Care to share your thought process Corso?" she rose her own brow in interest.

Dean turned glancing at her over his glasses an amused smug look on his face. "You're not normal." He noticed her thoughtful expression.

Raising a finger as if to make a point Bella gave him the first answer that came to mind. "Normal is again highly overrated…and no fun." She then nodded as if it was the end of the discussion and lay back down on the throw pillows.

"It isn't safe for you to stay here." He murmured thoughtfully noting her annoyed sigh before he shifted upright ready for the verbal attack he was sure to receive. "I know you don't like me, I know I'm far from innocent but I need you alive to help me and leaving you here after those phone calls, and email…I will drag you kicking and screaming back to my place if I have too." He threatened seeing she was sitting up giving him a dangerous glare.

He would too and she knew it. "Careful you sound like you care…I kind of guessed staying here was bad, but going back to your place and knowing you carry out handcuff threats aren't exactly comforting thoughts either…I am staying somewhere else tonight." She stood heading into her room and shutting the door against any further discussion and protest for the moment to clear her head, she then started to gather clothing and such to stay over at one of her few trusted friends in London who wouldn't think her entirely nuts.

Dean sighed already seeing he would have to be manipulative again with the stubborn woman and glanced over the top of his glasses watching the door slam. _"She is far to high maintenance for my liking."_ He shifted getting comfortable on the couch and waited for her to re-appear. Bella was finishing up gathering her items when she paused staring at her door in thought, she got the feeling Corso was up to something and knew she might have to find her own way to her friends house, preferably without him.

She remembered the fire escape and allowed a small smile to cross her face before starting out the window and carefully making her way down the stairs. She paused at the last flight of steps and noticed that the ladder leading to the ground was down as though waiting for her. She glanced over the railing of the fire escape and saw Dean Corso holding the ladder staring up at her with an almost cynical smirk on his face before he waved giving her one of his own looks. _"Damn him."_ She thought glowering down at the intense gaze studying her before glancing at her heavy bag and letting it fall just missing his head by a few inches.

Dean gave the bag a fleeting look before hearing muttered curses and chuckled at the less then amused woman making her way slowly down the ladder. "You're very smart…almost too predictably smart, it's getting very old Bella Whitney." He released the ladder once she had firmly planted her feet and noticed her icy look before crossing his arms. "Why are you making this so complicated?"

"Why is a dead guy chasing you and giving me nightmares?" Bella retorted before grabbing her bag and starting toward the street hearing Dean slowly following after her toward an awaiting cab. "I am going to stay with my friend Silvia come hell in high water." She warned before climbing into the cab and sliding far away from him.

"Hell doesn't have high water." He retorted before giving directions to his apartment and somehow convincing the driver Bella was delusional in the process before giving her a warning look his eyes again glowing that odd unnerving amber red color.

She gave up already getting the feeling that no matter what excuse or scheme she come up with Dean Corso would be a few steps ahead of her, and she was greatly disliking the game of wits they were currently playing. Soon the cab pulled up to the familiar building and reluctantly Bella found herself following Corso up the familiar crumbling staircase watching as he tested the door for any sign of danger and then opened it waiting for her to enter. She stubbornly stood there glaring at him for a minute before surrendering and entering the apartment. She promptly went to the spare room dumping her bag and come back out nearly tripping over the large black cat whom had made himself an ornament in the doorway.

"He's dangerous." She pointed to the large black cat before noticing Dean was nowhere in her immediate vision. "Corso?" she sounded almost concerned before letting out a startled yell hearing a crash from the kitchen area. "Holy shit." She cried confused by the sound and quickly going to investigate only to find Dean sitting among what appeared to be a collision with half the cookware he owned. "You look like an abused tin man." She remarked seeing him scowl before standing amongst the clattering cookware and glaring at what used to apparently be a shelf for the items.

Dean glowered at the once perfectly stable shelf and cursed irritably rubbing his sore head. "I knew I forgot to fix something…it's not amusing." He turned hearing a stifled laugh before realizing Bella was desperately trying to contain her amusement and grumbling under his breath.

"Your opinion." She retorted before carefully stepping around the clutter taking notice to his missing glasses and seeing a small black spot forming near his eye. She glanced around carefully among the mess finding his glasses and handing them to him before managing to stumble her way from the mess and walk into the main room resting among one of the couches.

He was finding her more and more of a complication and yet growing oddly fond of the strange girl all at once, but Dean couldn't have a normal life, he couldn't even find a date without scaring the hell out of them in a darkened room. His other odd additional powers when he was aware of them didn't help his life much either, and now that he had help to have a normal life again he was considering dropping her off the side of his apartment building head first.

She had managed to match wits with him, make sure he knew she was highly clever and even somehow managed to nearly escape the minute his back was turned. He was only lucky to guess her schemes because he would get this odd feeling and close his eyes almost picturing what she was about to do, another one of his hidden talents he acquired during his short trip to hell and back. He pulled out some ice from the freezer wrapping it in a towel and placed it against his bruised cheekbone keeping his glasses on his head and making his way slowly over to the couch seeing her curled around another pillow apparently content to stare out his window and watch the world go by.

She felt the sensation of Dean joining her on the couch and peered at him carefully from the corner of her eye seeing his eye was a bit on the puffy side. "I shall name him raccoon." She offered seeing his eyes narrow before he winced at the action. "Can't help myself…does it hurt much?" she sounded concerned and he didn't trust that for a moment.

"No it tickles." He pointed out sarcasm dripping into his voice. "You should go test it and see if it hurts when you're hit with half the cookware you own and never use." He placed his glasses on the coffee table gingerly pressing against his swollen cheek wondering how bad it would be in the morning.

"Testy." She returned her attention to the window and smirked hearing the annoyed snort beside her. "You know if you weren't so condescending, arrogant, smug, and irritating I might get along with you long enough to figure out the mess you found." She took notice to the narrowed eyes and saw him again wince at the action.

"If you weren't so high maintenance, annoying and a know-it-all I might consider being nice." Dean retorted both of them glaring at each other before the silence was broken by a loud yowl. "Now what?" he stood placing his glasses back on and turned to see what had the cats attention.

"_You don't know how to be nice."_ She thought noticing the cat was perched on the edge of a high chair staring at his door, he then let out an almost violent hiss and scrambled into the bedrooms leaving both Dean and Bella perplexed. Almost instinctively Dean was alert having heard nothing but that didn't mean anything, he knew an animal was more attuned to things then people were and even with his heightened senses and powers he wasn't as sharp as the cat was at sensing danger.

Bella stood frozen to the spot noticing Corso paused a few feet from the door eyeing it his eyes again doing that odd shift from dark brown to amber and back. _"Something is wrong."_ She thought aware of the cat hissing from the room and arched in an attack position. Dean slowly started to back away from the door detecting a faint odor of something scorched only much worse.

He peered over at the nervous woman studying him and the cat before stepping a few feet in front of her his eyes still shifting back and forth. "Get the cat." He whispered watching her walk over and pick up the excited cat thankful he didn't rip into her. "Go into the room and lock the damn door." He stated seeing her confused look but ignoring it sensing she would be far safer away from him at the moment.

Bella hesitated with fat cat in arms. "Corso…

"Go now." He hissed his eyes never moving from the door watching her quickly dash into the room and hearing the telltale click of the door locking.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontational Past

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Thank you all for being patient and reading. I appreciate your support._

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confrontational Past**

Bella stood among Dean's room, her door open from earlier and noticed the cat jump down continuing to hiss and arch facing the bedroom door. She couldn't think straight at the moment Corso's warning tone making her feel like something was slowly taking over her common sense, she finally crossed her arms taking several deep breaths trying to focus on what may have been going on outside the door in front of her. The cat was more then persuasive that something was severely wrong outside in the main room and oddly enough she found herself concerned for Corso even if she thought he was more of a demon then a man, he was still once a human being.

She stood there muttering to herself for several minutes before the cat literally jumped at the door letting out a very deep growl shaking her from her thoughts. She heard very faint voices and heard an odd thump sound which she knew well as a door opening rather harshly, she instinctively started to murmur a protection spell she had memorized and hesitated at the door seeing the cat make another violent lunge at the wood before hissing and letting out a dangerous screech.

"_Something is really wrong."_ She suddenly smelled a strange odor coming from under the door and instinctively backed away watching the cat arch again. The smell was familiar to her and yet not familiar it reminded her of burnt meat, but much worse and she again backed away from the door still murmuring the protection spell. The cat made a rather abrupt 'U' turn and dove behind Dean's bed very near Bella's feet which made Bella instinctively duck down. The door slammed open against the wall, the lock cracking under the pressure forcing her to let out a startled cry before glancing up in time to see Dean standing there breathing hard.

Dean paused taking in the room and took a deep breath. "Annoying woman, check, hissing cat, check." She glanced up seeing his shirt was ripped up in various places and his hair was mussed, but otherwise he was alive and well. He watched the cat bolt out into the room before he felt an odd sensation and hit the floor out cold.

"Kitty?" She whispered noting the cat had relaxed and appeared back into the room scrubbing at the unconscious Corso. "Shit Corso." She registered the fact he was out cold then and quickly walked over kneeling down beside him seeing he was still breathing, but appeared exhausted for the moment.

With effort Bella managed to drag him into the room and lifted him up onto his bed falling under him with a brief muffled curse before managing to get to her feet, she then left the room quickly retreating to the kitchen finding ice, getting his half drank glass of scotch and managing to find a first aid kit in the bathroom on her way back through with smelling salts.

Once inside the room she set the items down on the stand and cracked on of the capsules, she then had the ice placed carefully on his head waiting for him to come too. _"What the hell happened?" _ She wondered returning from her thoughts noting he was coming too. Dean on instinct caught the wrist moving in his face before releasing watching her place aside the capsule and noticed he had ice being held on his head. _"Oh you."_ He thought closing his eyes a moment recalling the events he had just went through and letting out a startled groan as the heavy cat come across him laying on his chest to investigate his masters well being.

Dean gave the cat a look before moving the cat aside. "Two ton." He muttered before being aware of her holding his scotch in front of him. "I thought I was condescending, arrogant, smug, and irritating." He noted her expression turn into a brief smirk before she shrugged.

"I didn't say you weren't…I got the feeling you did something you normally wouldn't do, like save my life, what happened?" Her blue gaze was oddly penetrating and Dean did not like it in the least.

"He come to the apartment for a visit, phone calls, and emails weren't enough." He shrugged noting her pale slightly at that before she shook her head watching him sit up, which made her drop the ice beside him. He then lit up a cigarette taking a long drag before studying her seeing she was again lost in thought. "That cat has oddly enough been my alert system since I moved in…I have no idea why." He noticed her expression change before she peered at the large now purring cat.

"He's become your familiar." Bella noticed her voice was lower then usual and cleared her throat.

Dean took that in quirking his brow. "I'm not a witch." He pointed out watching her study the cat and then him before speaking.

"You weren't…with your new talents, he assumes you are." She pointed to the large cat who was gazing back and forth as though he was listening to the conversation.

He took another drink of scotch and puff from the cigarette in hand. "Is that good or bad news?" she shrugged not sure how to answer. "I heard something coming from the room when I was busy with our visitor…what were you doing?" he watched her lower her eyes in thought.

"I was reciting a protection spell…it was the only useful thing I could think of at the moment." She noticed the cat shift half across Dean and smiled at the annoyed look he was giving the fat cat.

Dean thought about that for a long moment. "It must have done something……he left in a pretty big hurry." He saw her start at that. "Problem is…he finds us both an inconvenience." He pointed out watching her eyes narrow at this.

She hated the word 'inconvenience' and knew it basically meant she was stuck with Corso until further notice, another thing to annoy her. "Library." She stood walking briskly from the room and into the main room freezing at the sight of the furniture tipped over and a few items scattered about. _"Definitely library…he might come back."_ She noted ignoring the familiar feet following behind her and walking to the door noting where it had been forcefully smashed into the wall. "He's strong." She thought aloud hearing an annoyed sarcastic retort behind her but ignoring it.

Dean gave her a look of irritation before grasping his satchel and jacket following her from his apartment locking the door behind him, it was worthless to lock it after his encounter earlier but it was habit for him by then. Bella was taking charge of the situation which he found odd considering she hadn't been all that cooperative to begin with, she hailed the cab and mentioned their destination going into her own little world of thought leaving Corso to fend for himself for the moment. Her thoughts raced over everything that had happened and finally she was starting to put pieces together learning more about Corso and his odd powers during her time around him, she was not overly happy with spending time with him but was starting to learn various things about him.

He was cautious by nature now, once he hadn't been overly cautious and his arrogance had gotten him into the mess he was in, she knew that he had the ability to predict her moves somehow, he had a cat that had basically become his familiar unknowingly to him, he had other powers she didn't understand but somehow he had fended off their hellish stalker. She glanced up the minute the cab paused and climb out walking briskly up the stairs of the large building stepping into a rather vast library covered wall to wall with books, the lighting was poor unless you were at a reading table but otherwise was good enough to navigate the shelves she needed to study. Dean did all he could to keep track of her following her up and down one area after another watching her scan various volumes before settling on one for a moment and then immediately rushing off to another.

After several hours of running around after Bella, he finally gave in to his sore feet and flopped rather suddenly in a chair giving her a sour look. She had another group of books in front of her and was purposely ignoring him, something he was not accustomed too nor liked. He scanned the library carefully recalling his times among the dusty volumes and closing his eyes in irritation watching her stand scrambling off again before returning with another large book in her hands.

One of her many talents was speed reading, Bella prided herself on this and also could see she was annoying Dean with her quick pace allowing a brief amused smile watching him close his eyes rubbing his temples in irritation. _"__Black Temple: The Shadows__ are a book describing various talents of those who once was faced with the gates of hell…very few have survived such an encounter and this book goes into details of those encounters."_ She re-read the paragraph puzzled by this revelation since according to what knowledge she possessed on the book it was about a great deal of black magic and darker prophecies. Bella was now very confused, but decided to keep it to herself for the moment and started searching on some more information about the ninth gate and Corso's little adventure.

Dean looked up suddenly aware of an odd sensation of being watched and noticed Bella had apparently completed her task and was studying him. "What?" he found himself annoyed needing another cigarette and becoming extremely bored with waiting around.

She shrugged standing. "We can leave." She started toward the exit keeping her findings to herself for the moment hearing muttered annoyed curses behind her and smiling satisfied she had annoyed him again.

Once outside he immediately took a drag off a cigarette and gave her a look of loathing. "We were in that place for hours and you expect me to just think you didn't find a damn thing?" he noted her sour look before allowing his own smirk of satisfaction.

"I'm not entirely sure what it was I found…all I know is there is more to the _Black Temple: The Shadows _ then even I know." She was startled when a grasp was firmly locked around her arm and turned to glare at Corso.

Dean shushed her, his eyes straying across the street at a small hidden café she had visited on occasion and she noticed someone watching both of them, the figure was hidden in the alley beside the café and was concealed cleverly in the shadows. "Shit." He pulled her with him slowly walking down the sidewalk sensing the figure was following close to them and groaned. "Alright we apparently have a guest." He paused outside a shop and pulled her into the building with him noticing she wasn't really paying attention.

Bella was paying attention, just had her own thought process distracting her at the moment and was fully aware of stepping into a catering shop of all places, she stifled an annoyed retort when one of the ones in charge asked when the wedding date was set. Corso used this as an excuse to stall knowing she would be far from pleasant later about his current plan but to his surprise Bella played along quite nicely and appeared to be a fairly decent actress. She ignored the discussion studying the outside of the store knowing that they were still being watched and was aware of Dean's eyes shifting when the caterer wasn't paying either of them much attention. _"He can sense their proximity far better then I can."_ She realized starting to think the powers he deemed a curse were far more useful in keeping him alive then he realized. After a few minutes the caterer left them alone to ponder cake pieces while he went to assist another customer.

"What about this one honey?" He smirked at the death glare he received.

"Corso…you are not amusing." She turned her attention back to the front of the store hearing him shift beside her and glanced out of the corner of her eye jumping. "Personal space." She stepped back ignoring the smug smirk on his face. "I know you can sense his proximity…where is he?"

He allowed his gaze to widen slightly at her observations before shrugging. "In the alley next to the store from what I can tell." He was pondering a plan of escape when he heard a startled sound and noticed Bella watching a tall man step into the store. "Old boyfriend?" he allowed a wry smile.

She gave Dean a withering look studying the tall man, he was medium built, short dark red hair and evil looking jade green eyes. Gabriel Hammond had once been a boyfriend until he tried to take off her head with a smack across her mouth for saying something in a joking manner. "An abusive bastard." She retorted grabbing Corso's collar and yanking him into the nearest hiding place which was a storage room, shutting the door. "I feel safer with our current problem outside then Gabriel Hammond." She noticed his expression change to one of what she could see was acknowledgement.

Dean knew the man, had a run in with him once himself, now that he thought about that he flinched at the thought. "The book collector that collects arm candy?" he noted her expression sour at being referred to as arm candy. "I used to work for him once."

"I remember." She gave him a look of contempt seeing his expression turn cautious. "I was his eye candy at eighteen; I dyed my hair red back then and wore green contacts as ask by him. I was not happy." She motioned for him to back up and found herself stuck between Corso and a wall.

Dean was surprised briefly before he thought about why she had been familiar upon entering into the store. "I hit on you." He noted her huff crossing her arms thinking seriously of telling him off but deciding at the moment it would only draw attention to their hiding spot.

"Don't remind me." She walked over opening the door and stood still like a deer caught in headlights, Gabriel was right directly in front of her and his green gaze was lowered at her a sneer visible on his face. "Shit." She choked aware of Dean behind her also gazing at the brute of a man but not seeing his eyes narrow changing color again.

Gabriel paused his sneer fading slightly before noticing Dean Corso behind her. "Bella Whitney…wonderful to see you again love." He acknowledged Corso with a nod. "Not so thrilled to see you again Corso." He let his gaze travel over her form amused by her uncomfortable expression.

"_Go to hell and stay there."_ She thought forcing a small smile on her face which was more of a wince then anything. "Hello Gabriel." She ignored the snort behind her worried Corso would get them both put in the hospital. "Nice to see you again…excuse us." She started around him hearing Corso follow before feeling a hand firmly planted on her shoulder and feeling her heart skip a beat.

"No need to rush Bella, It's wonderful to see you again…you've clearly lowered your standards but it's still nice to catch up." He smiled almost darkly seeing Dean was not at all amused at that statement. "May I buy you both a drink and give you my congratulations on the wedding coming up?" he noticed the two exchange curious looks with each other.

She wanted to say something in retort but the memory of that thick hand of his connecting with her face was enough to force her to think otherwise. "No thank you Gabriel…we're working on plans at the moment and have my cousin waiting for us at our apartment." She caught Dean's hand and started to make her way to the exit.

Gabriel sneered watching them head to the exit hand and hand but shrugged off his contempt noting his current fiancé browsing things in the back. Once at the exit she released Corso's hand and took a breath clasping her hands against her heart thankful it hadn't burst from her chest. Corso would have been amused at how she had improvised and poked fun at her but he saw the terrified expression in her face and couldn't get over that look. He had known her for only a short time but he never thought she would let a man push her around, but she had been scared to death of Gabriel and grew suspicious of that fear instantly. She nearly let out a shriek when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, whirling to meet a curious gaze seeing the amber glow shift there for a moment clearly suspicious of Gabriel before it faded revealing dark brown eyes concealed behind glasses.

Dean couldn't help himself at that point and asked what was on his mind. "Did Gabriel hit you?" He saw her gaze lower briefly at that question which was answer enough for him to gather he had done it and more then once.

She hated feeling weak and Gabriel had brought those feelings back in that instant. "Yes…not really your business though Corso." She removed his hand from her shoulder disliking the softer side appearing under his layers of sarcasm and pausing at the door staring out among the darkening shadows and landscape seeing there was a major problem with leaving at the moment. "How do we leave?" she turned her attention seeing he was still studying Gabriel in the back of the store before he was aware she was addressing him.

"I called a cab…there it is." Dean pointed out the window noticing a shift in the alley but seeing they would make it free and clear for the moment. "Go." He opened the door both quickly running to the cab and shutting the door.

The ride was silent for a long while until they stopped outside Dean's apartment building and slid from the vehicle. She refused to meet his probing gaze already getting the feeling his various powers were giving him more insight then she cared to allow. Slowly they made the silent climb to the apartment and she entered without argument or her usual stubbornness. The large cat come running to greet them both apparently sensing the anxiety among the two of them and paused before jumping onto the back of the couch and curling up to observe the scene. Dean could already see she was not about to share her personal experience with Gabriel and was far from willing to make polite conversation with him, what he didn't understand was why suddenly he gave a damn.

Bella turned feeling his gaze penetrating her and sighed. "Corso…let's make this simple, Gabriel was an abusive bastard and I got away…now moving on." She glanced around the apartment and started to put things back in order to distract herself from the days events, she was forced to pause feeling a hand clamp around her wrist. "Corso…

"Dean." He held her wrist firm. "You could wipe the floor with that guy…hell you've made my experience around you less then amusing, what really happened?" he didn't understand why he cared but after being in life threatening situations with her and noting she wasn't going to just leave him with his current situation he felt compelled to help her, how he hated that most of all.

She got the feeling there was no way out of this conversation and glowered at him for the moment. "I didn't learn to fight until after…he smacked me around, threw me into walls, among many other things, I never…rather refused to sleep with him, which made things far worse. I left him to wallow in his own vomit after he drank too much one night…he never got me and I never wanted to see him again. Now will you get out of my personal life Corso?" she again tried to free her wrist noting his grip tighten in response.

"Dean…it won't kill you to call me by my first name Bella." He kept his grip firm on her wrist waiting for her to do something violent, but she was currently too confused at running into Gabriel again, everything around her had her mind a whirl, and now he was showing that side buried under the layers of sarcasm, she couldn't take much more of this. "You think he has something to do with our visitor?"

Bella paled at that and found herself slowly sinking onto the back of the couch, Dean still clasping her wrist firmly. "I hope not." She found her voice sounding far away and realized he had finally released her wrist. She knew full well Gabriel dabbled in magic he had no clue how to control, but she didn't think he would be that stupid. "I don't know." She finally surrendered seeing he was still studying her and sighed.

He nodded already guessing she was more familiar with Gabriel's habits then he was. "Need anything?" he was too civil at the moment it was unnerving Bella and breaking down her barriers she had put up over the years, she wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

"No." She lowered her gaze studying her hands which were clasped tightly in an almost wringing fashion. "What happened to mister smug and sarcasm?" she couldn't help it and let it slip before thinking.

"He took a minor vacation, said he would come back soon." He gave her one of those familiar smug smiles and stood to find the scotch for both him and his stressed guest.

"Same Corso." She shook her head flopping backwards on the couch and staring at the ivory colored ceiling.

"Dean." He called remembering the cookware incident and wrinkling his nose at the still cluttered kitchen.

"Corso!" she retorted with an amused smile ignoring the annoyed curse before hearing the crash sound of cookware again. "Watch where you're going." She sat up peering into the kitchen seeing no sign of Dean anywhere and sighing stood to go investigate the damage he had done to himself. She peeked around the corner and saw he was laying flat on the floor among the mess again with his eyes closed. "You alive?"

"Unfortunately." He slowly sat upright flinching at the movement before pulling a pan lid from under his leg. "This is not amusing Bella." He muttered hearing a stifled laughter behind him.

"Right…just hilarious." She stated offering him a hand up and noticing his gaze travel over her suspiciously. "It's a hand…not dangerous." She smiled at his annoyed look.

"Matter of opinion…it's your hand." Dean took her hand climbing to his feet. He then made his way more carefully getting the scotch and two glasses turning to exit the kitchen seeing she was still standing there with that amused smile on her face. "Your about to say something important?" he quirked his brow watching her reach out and take the glasses navigating her way back to the kitchen hoping to help him avoid another collision with the cookware in the kitchen.

Once sitting on the couch with scotch in both their hands she decided to share the information she learned about the _Black Temple: The Shadows_ and also shared how she thought his powers were more good then bad because he had been using them to keep them both alive. Dean was as confused by her findings as she was and took another drag off his cigarette pondering things for a while.

"That doesn't explain our dead extra crispy friend following us around." He took a long sip of scotch.

"You failed to mention who that friend was." She pointed out watching Dean wince at the observation and letting her instincts take over. "Balkin?" She noticed him wince a second time and nodded already understanding the issue he was having. "Gabriel more then likely is involved then…he was too happy to see you with me." She saw Dean raise his brow at that.

"He more or less looked ready to make me a fixture of the building and ask you out." He took a long drag on his cigarette noticing her frown and give him a dangerous look. "So you do think he's involved?"

"Most likely…he dabbled too much, eventually if you mess with the unknown it bites you in the ass." She took a drink of the scotch and winced at the burning sensation.

Dean offered a wry smile. "Thanks for reminding me." He watched the black cat slide down in between them his yellow eyes revealing curiosity. "I need to name you." He sat his drink aside and studied the cat for a long moment.

"You never named him?" She asked studying the strange cat watching Dean shrug. "Usually they need a name before becoming a familiar." she sat her scotch down and studied the strange feline with her own curious look.

"He probably had a name…I just never asked." He put out his cigarette watching the strange cat and thought carefully about what he had been calling the cat randomly when it would appear around him getting his attention to something. "He answers to sneak…does that count?" he chuckled at her odd look.

"Kind of like his owner." She stood slowly making her way toward the room she knew would again be hers and knew she had no way to sneak out with the dangers out and about. "I still don't like you." She noted his dirty look before giggling and disappearing from his sight.

Bella for once slept quietly in her room pondering all that had happened around her in the past few days. She didn't notice the amber gaze studying her quietly in the dark or see the black cat walk across the floor curling up beside her bed. In that one day Dean Corso had changed somewhat and he had the feeling it was due to whom was helping him, he really did not like being out of character but there was something about Bella Whitney he couldn't put his finger on and oddly enough he liked it, his only problem was she didn't like him and he would have figure that out while worrying about both their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Run

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Learning to Run**

She sat up with a start glancing around the room aware it was still dark and noticed the cat had made himself at home between the doorways of both rooms. _"I left the door open?"_ she couldn't remember if she had done so or not and stood walking toward the open door peering into Dean's room. He lay there buried under his blankets and pillows asleep glasses tossed aside on the floor among her notebook and a book.

Curious she stepped over the cat now deemed 'Sneak' and studied the cover of the book, her hand went to her mouth in shock. There on the floor among the mess lay the _Black Temple: The Shadows_, she couldn't believe he had kept the book secret from her after all the hell she was going through to help him, frowning she did all she could to stop herself from throttling the sleeping form and went back to her room. _"That egotistical bastard."_ She fumed silently in her dark room for nearly an hour before laying back and attempting to go back to sleep. She was aware of the smell of coffee before even daring to stir and heard something in the background that sounded oddly like music. _"I'm going to kill him now that he can see it coming."_ She thought sitting up and glaring at her open door. Bella grabbed her things and marched into the bathroom without a single word toward Dean and slammed the door behind her, he winced at the sound and frowned thoughtfully at the now closed door.

"How dare he keep that from me." Bella was furious and in the process of getting dressed after a much needed shower to calm down, all she could do was swear and grow more and more irritated with Dean Corso. "That egotistical jerk." She was muttering incoherently then and took a deep breath. She slid into an oversized blue sweatshirt and jeans before opening the door to come face to face with the last person she felt like talking to at the moment.

Dean observed her dangerous blue gaze over his glasses and got a feeling she had somehow found out about the _Black Temple: The Shadows_. "Should I ask what's bothering you?" he was startled when her hand connected with the side of his face, he readjusted his glasses and rubbed his now stinging cheek. _"OW."_ He winced at the stinging sensation and decided to ready himself for the rant about to come.

"I feel better now." She ignored his curious look and made her way to the kitchen. "Oh and you clearly know what's pissed me off." She lay her head down in her arms and swore irritably under her breath.

He let out a defeated sigh and disappeared into his room, he then returned to the kitchen switching off the radio hidden among the kitchen. A cup of coffee was placed at her arms but she refused to meet his eyes, she was too furious with him at the moment. She heard the light thump of a book being placed on the table but still refused to stir. Dean could already see this wasn't going to go well and hesitantly poked at her arm receiving a snort in protest.

"I planned on telling you…I had to wait and see if you really wanted to help, being slightly demonic tends to scare people." She finally met his gaze and gave him a withering look.

"Um…you should have mentioned this sooner; I've known about your less then amusing side for more the twenty-four hours now." Bella wasn't buying into his excuse and gave him a stare that made him very uncomfortable to say the least. "Try a better justification." He gave her a look before glancing up in annoyance.

"It was justification…you nearly killed yourself falling over my couch. Now can we move on?" he offered her one of his smug looks and received another scornful look in the process. "I've been over it and over it, I can't find what you said in the book…I haven't slept much either." He took a long drink of coffee surprising her with his lack of scotch that morning.

She let out an irritated sigh blowing aside her hair. "Fine." She noticed his eyes had darkness under them and suddenly felt kind of sorry for him. "I'll look it over…even if I would rather not." She wrinkled her nose at the book on the table and grasped it making herself comfortable among one of the couches in his apartment.

She lounged in the couch a good part of the morning only moving long enough to find more coffee and return to the book. She had swiped her notebook back from Dean and started to edit her notes and make newer additions to the material she already had, after several more hours of boredom and frustration Dean finally come into the room and sat down watching her busy at work. She glanced up seeing he was observing her intently it made her only slightly uncomfortable, she continued to work ignoring his dark penetrating gaze. Finally she gave up on both book and notebook meeting the dark gaze still looking at her.

"What?" She quirked her brow watching him apparently stir from his daze. "You've been staring for nearly two hours." She placed both books on the coffee table and waited for him to speak.

Dean regarded her for a minute wondering if he was asking for trouble. "Don't kill me…" this caught her interest and she sat up waiting for him to continue. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?" she considered him for a moment and sighed.

"I guess…no funny business Corso." She stood stretching watching as he disappeared into his room muttering something under his breath. _"No I'm not calling you Dean, that means friendship, or lovers…I'm neither."_ She caught sight of Sneak making his walk across the floor to his food dish with yellow eyes studying his master on his way back into the room.

"Would it kill you to call me Dean?" His gaze rested on her for a moment watching her cross her arms.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes watching as she exited the flat and followed her down the familiar crumbling stairwell. "We're neither friends nor lovers, it's going to stay that way." She murmured it so low she didn't figure he caught it, but he did.

He smirked thoughtfully before shrugging and exiting out into the street both peering around for the waiting cab and climb in. They stopped outside a small café eating diner and actually had a civil conversation revolving around books, authors, and various interests in those books and genre's. After a good hour of conversation both found themselves back in the cab on the way back to his flat, Dean was first to the door and paused seeing a uniformed officer waiting by his door. Bella paused behind him and glanced over the policeman before exchanging looks with Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "Can I help you officer?" the man in uniform regarded him with piercing green eyes.

"I'm looking for Dean Corso and Bella Whitney?" his tone was somehow threatening and neither Bella or Dean liked the sound of it. "I was informed by the head of her case she was staying with a friend." His tone was still foreboding.

"I'm afraid they haven't been here in a couple of days." Dean kept his voice even and motioned for her to head into the apartment which she did offering a kind smile at the policeman. "I can take a message and let them know they're needed for questioning." The officer shook his head.

"Not necessary sir, thank you for your time." He promptly left down the stairs in an almost hurried fashion.

Dean walked into the apartment and shut the door seeing she was sitting on the couch with Sneak curled in her arms. Her eyes were wide waiting for some sign all was good, he couldn't confirm this and knew something was going on. She already had a feeling she knew what he was thinking and headed into the room she was currently using to start packing her things. He was mildly surprised at her willingness to do so and ever more curious to why she wasn't arguing with him. He grabbed a pet porter thinking Sneak would be a benefit in the long run and hauled the rather irritated cat into the thing; he glanced up in time to see her staring at him curiously before she walked over getting both books. _"Something is going down and I'm going to willingly go with him…what is going through my thick head?"_ she had considerably mellowed out for the moment feeling robotic in her current situation. Dean disappeared from view and shortly after turned back up carrying his own bag.

"You aren't going to argue with me?" She shook her head in defeat. "Why?" he couldn't help it, this was a woman who had attempted to drown him, beat him senseless and despised him, among other things.

"You know how to run…I never had too." She met his gaze and sighed miserably. "Just don't get cute on me." He offered on of his familiar smug smiles.

"I'm always cute." She glared at him pointedly before both of them left down the stairs and got the first cab they could.

A silent long ride followed occasionally interrupted by an annoyed yowl from Sneak found them both outside a run down motel that was much to be desired. She followed Dean into the weathered gray building pausing beside a stained and marred desk; she ignored the person working at the desk and everything else in her surroundings. She was now truly worried about getting out of this alive and realized she had to put all her faith in the last person she liked or trusted, it brought a bitter taste in her mouth. _"I still hate you and even more now."_ Sneak was silent oddly during the check in and once outside the office let out a very soft mew.

She followed Dean in silence underneath the appearing ready to fall in overhang blocking the weather from the various rooms each door they passed looked the same, red, beat to hell, number barely showing up over the years of abuse. She glanced up when he opened the door and rolled her eyes at the number six on the door stepping into the room, taking in the pathetic thing called a room. The room had flowered torn in places wallpaper, one large bed in the center of the room and a TV, which looked as though, would not work. The bathroom upon furthering her curiosity was small, white, broken tiles and a chipped tub, basically cheap and a place no one would want to be in unless they wanted to have an affair.

Dean took notice to her defeated look and allowed Sneak from his confinement. "I know it's bad…it's also the last place anyone would look for me, I don't do cheap or shady motels." He wrinkled his own nose in disgust watching Sneak look up at him like he was insane.

"Neither do I." Bella placed her bag on the floor and stared at the bed. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm not feeling that low." She glared at Dean who pretended to be innocent, she ignored his less then pleasant assumptions and slid into the bed keeping as close to the edge as she could aware of his sliding in at the other side. "Don't make me hurt you." She warned in case the first warning wasn't good enough.

"_Can't give me a break can you?"_ he rolled away feeling the cat make his way between them and shrugging. She awoke to the less then appealing room that morning, she was far from happy at the current situation she was in and was instantly aware of something very wrong. She noticed an arm draped casually over her waist and froze feeling a shift behind her. _"Corso."_ Her first impulse was to break his arm but she got an odd feeling he wasn't even conscious of the situation and carefully maneuvered herself so she could confirm the suspicion. She saw he was sound asleep and was clueless to the closeness at the moment, she took a moment observing him and decided he wasn't overly bad but she still couldn't bring herself to like him, he annoyed her far too much. He shifted in his sleep and suddenly felt an odd sensation opening his eyes and suddenly they were wide. _"Oh shit."_ He quickly removed his arm from Bella and all but scrambled to the other side of the bed worrying she might kill him.

She regarded his behavior for a moment and smiled faintly. "You were actually innocent…I won't kill you." She sat up rubbing her hands over her face and yawning slightly. "If it had been on purpose…you don't want to know." She stood leaving him to his shocked look and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Huh?" he watched the door shut behind her still too stunned to really react to the fact she didn't kill him.

Bella climb into the chipped tub and took a less then warm shower before getting out and changing into a pair of black slacks and a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, she slid on a matching hoodie sweatshirt before stepping back out into the room. Dean was still in bed apparently pondering the fact he was still breathing and she shook her head observing him for a minute.

"You breathing?" He gave her a withering look and stood from bed walking around her muttering another round of early morning curses under his breath. "Aren't we all sunny and happy in the morning." Her response was the slamming of the bathroom door.

Bella figured she would sneak out across the street to the small café and see if she could find some coffee and breakfast. Ten minutes later she returned to the room and saw Dean was sitting on the bed staring up at her entrance a look of annoyance frozen on his face, she couldn't help but snicker at this image and handed over his coffee and the blueberry muffins she had brought with her.

"_I don't know how I'm going to avoid strangling her."_ He thought surprised to find breakfast handed to him and giving her a suspicious once over, she rolled her eyes used to the funny looks he would give her by then and went to her side of the bed munching on breakfast while scanning over her notes on the book. She felt something bounce off the side of her head and peered over at Corso who was looking at her with a familiar smirk. Laying beside her was a napkin wadded up and had apparently been the weapon of choice; she ignored the move and returned her attention back to the notes only to feel another one hit the side of her head. _"Grow up."_ She finished her coffee and tossed the napkins among the rest of the trash; she felt another one land against the side of her head and huffed.

"Mature Corso…really." She stated dryly before tossing the other napkin among the rest of them. Another one hit the side of her head forcing her to glare at him. "Annoying much."

"Are you always so serious?" Dean tossed another one at her and saw the annoyed blue gaze meet his.

"Yes." Bella had always been quite serious never had a whole lot of time to have fun, unless she was with Nyx back in America. "Nyx was the fun one dragging me out and about, I'm here in London, and she's over in America…so no fun, just serious all the time. Now will you knock it off please." This time he snatched away the notebook further irritating her. "Corso." She growled.

"Dean." He smirked at her withering look. "Otherwise I won't give this back and will keep annoying you for the rest of the day, we really can't go anywhere for at least a day or so, we're being hunted." He placed the book on the floor and waited for a reaction.

"Corso…don't make me hurt you." She warned watching his eyes appear to shine at this and sighing in irritation. "I'm not going to call you by your first name either, so please stop already, I have to do more research." She put out her hand waiting for him to do as asked.

"Dean." He noticed her eye twitch and chuckled. _"I love when I give them twitches."_ He waited for her to do something, she did exactly that but it caught him completely off guard.

Bella stretched across him and the bed reaching for the notebook, he stared at her in surprise, before recovering quickly enough to catch her arms preventing her from grabbing the book.

"What do you think you're doing?" She managed to sit up feeling his grip tightening on her lower arms preventing her from moving back.

"Saving both our asses." She snapped glaring at him watching his arrogant smirk broaden at her annoyance.

"Until you call me Dean, this is going to be a very long trip." He released her arms just as she jerked and chuckled when she tumbled backwards glaring up at the leak stained white ceiling.

"Corso…I don't have friends, am not getting involved with you, therefore I don't call you by your first name, period." She sat up on her elbows giving him a scathing look. "Now that I've made myself clear, hand over the notebook before I become increasingly violent." Her eyes met his and only noticed an amused look there, not fear like she had intended but pure untainted amusement. _"He's doing this on purpose, I'll just have to kick the crap out of him to make a point."_ She maneuvered herself back onto her knees and relaxed herself for the moment.

"I can be just as stubborn Bella." Dean remained lazily staring at her for a long moment wondering what she had in mind to attempt next. "Just give in so you can get your work done." He was so smug she wanted to slap him silly.

"Why are you being such an annoying egotistical pain in the ass?" she narrowed her eyes at Dean and waited for some sort of smart response.

"Because I can." He closed his eyes ignoring the annoyed humph beside him. "When someone doesn't like me I enjoy annoying them." His eyes snapped open realizing he had spoken the thought aloud.

Bella restrained the sudden giggle threatening to escape her mouth, clearly he hadn't wanted to say that aloud. "I see." She crossed her arms noting him flinch at the amused tone worried she might attempt something more violent then usual. "You must have to annoy many people then." This she noticed got under his skin and saw his eyes shift to that familiar amber color and back again.

"Most people don't give me the chance to prove otherwise." His voice was low and sounded almost hurt, she jumped when he stood walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: Cabin Fever

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Sorry for the delay my internet has been acting up. Thank you for your patience and thank all of you for reading my works, I appreciate it._**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cabin Fever**

"_Ick, why do I get the feeling I hit a nerve?"_ She suddenly felt bad, almost guilty. She was not normally someone that judged anyone so quickly but Dean Corso had been on her nerves since day one, she hadn't even considered he could be tolerable if you could get past the ego. She let out a sigh and slowly crawled from the bed seeing Sneak was almost studying her from a dark corner of the room.

She set her face in a determined look and went outside the room, she glanced one way and then another seeing Dean was further down from their room smoking a cigarette reminding her of an oncoming locomotive. _"He's furious."_ She stuck her hand out from the overhang relishing the light rain that had started misting earlier that morning and started to make her way down toward him. He could feel her coming toward him and turned eyes narrowing menacingly before he returned his attention to the nearly silent street across the hotel and continued to puff on his cigarette muttering curses in the process.

"Did anyone tell you, you kind of resemble a chimney at the moment?" He was not amused and ignored her. Sighing Bella crossed her arms and come far closer to him then usual. "I'm sorry Corso, I didn't mean it. You have not given me one reason to think otherwise and have been on my nerves since day one." He still ignored her flicking his finished cigarette into one of the puddles of water at his feet. "Corso, I'm trying to apologize here." He regarded her for a moment and turned away shrugging. _"Son of a bitch."_ She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Dean…" she winced at the mention of his first name. "I'm sorry alright?"

"You finally said it." He turned that arrogant haughty smile to face her and was promptly shoved into the downpour that had recently started.

She stood there watching the rain literally soaking him. "And you're all wet." She couldn't help but laugh at the startled expression she received.

He gave her a withering look wiping his glasses. "Your fault thanks." He gave her a wry smile and caught her wrist pulling her out among the downpour as well. "Now we're both wet." She gave him a dark look.

"Go dry up." She turned ducking back under the safety of the overhang and started a hasty march back down to their room.

Once inside the room she went into the bathroom changing into a dry green sweater and black jeans only to return to the room seeing a very wet and annoyed Dean staring back at her. She stepped aside hearing the door slam behind her and sat down among the bed returning to her work. Soon Dean re-emerged to the room and started over to his bag seeing Sneak had taken up residence in the only window of the room hidden behind the curtains, it wasn't unusual for the cat to do this but he couldn't restrain the urge to investigate what had his interest.

He was relieved to see nothing but a few birds out among the drizzle taking place and nearly jumped when something hit him in the back of the head. First thing he noticed was a balled up piece of paper at his feet upon investigating what was thrown at him, he then heard a stifled sound of laughter behind him and turned noticing Bella was studying him carefully from her perch on the bed. _"And she claims I'm immature."_ He leaned down lifting the paper in hand and held it for a moment before chucking it right back at her watching as she attempted to duck only to fall off the bed with a thud.

He started laughing walking over to the bed and flopping across it. "You alright down there?" she glanced up at him with an annoyed look before she started to laugh.

"I think so…that wasn't fair play." She sat up ignoring the throbbing sensation in her back and climb slowly to her feet glared down at Dean who had slid up on his knees watching her. "You're still an arrogant annoying…person." She muttered watching him shrug.

"I know that, you know that……what are you going to do about it?" He was again returning to his arrogant self but still trying to keep the more appealing side of Bella showing.

She stood there crossing her arms for a minute in thought. "I have no idea what I'm going to do about that." She rolled her eyes noticing he was watching her, an almost warm color to his eyes, it unnerved her quickly reminding her that she was in this mess because of him. "Right now though, I'm going to hook up my laptop and see what Nyx has to offer me." She turned away going for her laptop.

"_Almost."_ He sighed surrendering for the moment and went back to his side of the bed glancing over the familiar notebook seeing she had added a significant amount of research since he finally revealed the book. She sat down thankful to have a connection to the internet and started to scan over her emails from her cousin, one was lecturing her on how she needed to have a life and some fun, the other was several long informative notes from her mother, aunt, and several friends also basically telling her she needed a life outside of the bookstore, and then she finally come to the email from Nyx with something other then lectures involved.

She again was browsing websites on both the _nine gates_ and _Black Temple: The Shadows_. After several duds and several over popular occult sites she gave in to her annoyance and got offline. Corso was sleeping beside her on the bed apparently also bored with their current lock down situation. She placed her laptop aside and sat there trying to sort her thoughts about the day's events only to freeze at the odd growl sound coming from Sneak still perched in the window.

She sat upright and listened watching Sneak arch his back and come into the room ducking under the bed with an annoyed hiss. "Dean." She shook Corso making him jump before he was alert to the concerned tone in her voice. "Sneak hid under the bed and wasn't happy." He glanced down over the bed hearing a low growl followed by another hiss."

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes giving him a scathing look before he stood going over to the window. "A stray dog is out there." He observed the large black dog not being able to determined what breed it was, and decided it was just a mutt.

"Black?" She rose her brow watching him nod a curious expression on his face. "Normally I would say this is a stupid thing to say, but since being around you I'm not so sure anymore." He was studying the dog out the window moving his gaze back from her and back to the dog. "Looking a bit too healthy to be a stray mutt, really big?" he nodded. "I'm betting it has red eyes and howls like a beast from hell…do I have to…

He rolled his eyes. "Hellhound?" she nodded annoyed he had cut her off. "Isn't that a bit cliché?" he crossed his arms studying the strange dog which happened to look up right then showing to his annoyance red eyes. "Scratch that." A sour expression took over his face and he locked the door making sure the lights were out. "Please tell me you did something to make sure it can't get in?" she offered him a self-satisfied look.

"Of coarse…but he will eventually bring your slightly extra crispy friend, among other unwanted guests." Her nose twitched with annoyance. "Now what?"

He thought about that for a long minute. "We'll worry about that in the morning." He offered her what he hoped was a seductive look.

"Drop dead." She rolled over ignoring the hint. "Not literally but you get the point." He rolled his eyes already deciding it was a waist of effort and went to sleep.

Dean sat up glancing over the form beside him and wondered what had stirred him. She was wide awake wondering what was going to happen, she had studied him while he slept for a short while before giving up to think over what they were running from. _"Dead walking torched guy, Gabriel Hammond, hellhounds, what's next? Scratch that, don't want to.."_ her thoughts were interrupted by a movement beside her and she was aware of a hand almost hesitantly brushing through her hair.

She didn't dare move and felt the hand slowly remove from her hair followed by a low annoyed curse. _"I'll break his hand."_ She scowled at the wall away from them and waited for a repeat of the motion to carry out her threat, she again felt the hand brush through her hair but couldn't bring herself to actually do anything, why she didn't know and she wasn't about to start thinking about it. Annoyed now she shifted in her sleep like one would when being disturbed and felt the fingers move hastily from her hair, she smiled at the nervous movement and returned to her darker thoughts.

Rolling over out of reflex Bella was greeted with a crash, or at least almost crash to the floor until she felt a grip tighten around her waist and managed to scramble back finding herself in an embrace. _"Now I know you're awake."_ She thought scowling at the wall before attempting to remove the arm around her waist and feeling the arm only tighten in response to her effort. She was more annoyed with Corso now then ever and was very near ready to let him have it.

"Let go or else." Her voice was full of venom and threat. In response to the threat she heard an amused chuckle followed by the tightening of the arm around her to prevent her from squirming loose. _"I'm not warning you a second time Dean Corso."_ She clamped her hands around his arm and tried to remove the arm annoyed at the strength behind it.

"You aren't going to get loose that way." Dean's eyes flashed amber before he let out another amused chuckle.

"I am not amused, I'm not interested, if you value your personal well being let go this minute." She was not kidding he could hear it in her voice, against his more interesting thoughts of taunting her further he removed his arm from her waist watching as she stood from the bed giving him such a scornful look he couldn't help but flinch under the gaze.

"_I have demonic powers, and yet you still make me nervous."_ She turned grabbing her things and presented him with the slamming of the bathroom door followed by a very defined muffled scream. Bella stared in the cracked mirror, she glared at her reflection every inch of her being wanting to go out there and beat him senseless, at least she thought that was the case. Her face froze in an expression of horror after a long pause and images of Dean waking up beside her each day with that smug look on his face.

She let out a beyond annoyed groan and leaned her head forward against the cool glass, how could this happen how could she Bella Whitney even think of falling for a egotistical, irritating, man like Dean Corso. She knew somehow that had happened during all the running and irritating one another she had somehow managed to fall for Dean, she sighed miserably and finally sat up staring at her paler then normal face. _"WHY…why did it have to be him, anyone but him, Nyx is going to have a field day with me."_ She wrinkled her nose already hearing her cousin in her mind. _"Why did you fall for a guy like that, you can do so much better Bella."_ She let out a snort and shrugged, why did she care, Nyx never got involved in her life anymore unless she contacted her first.

Bella had stayed in touch with Nyx and often wrote to her but she and Nyx had a major fall out two years before she moved to London and neither of them had bothered to try and repair the bond. Nyx had gotten a job she had worked her butt off for and only because she had help from Bella. Nyx knew how much the job meant to her but it didn't stop her from waltzing in and taking right from under her very nose and then she had the nerve to ask her to be an advisor, she had given her an advisory position which meant Nyx would have all the final decisions no matter what Bella had to say. _"Jeez one problem at a time girl…first things first you in a life and death situation with someone you despised…now your falling for him."_ She groaned again before meeting her own reflection seeing her eyes had a slight dark tint around them.

"Sleep." She realized she was still very tired and even at the risk of another fight with Dean she needed more rest. "Hopefully I won't kill him before I can determine if I really like him or not." She rolled her eyes in defeat at this before marching back into the room.

Dean glanced up putting out a cigarette and offered her that familiar smug smirk she was starting to get used too. "Morning…are we in a better mood?" she gave him another dark look before flopping back into her place in the bed and pulling the covers over her head. "Guess not." He attempted a test tug on the blankets noting her jerk them tighter over herself.

"Leave me alone Dean." She closed her eyes wishing he would just let her think. _"I don't need this after such an early morning realization and panic attack."_ The tugging grew more insistent forcing her to curse under her breath before allowing the blankets to be moved from her head and meeting curious brown eyes shielded safely behind his glasses. "What do you want?" she sighed in defeat seeing he wouldn't go away at the moment.

"You didn't make an attempt on my well being……is something wrong?" He quirked his brows watching her roll her eyes. _"I know something is up now."_ He noticed her expression change from annoyance to a very thoughtful one; those expressions usually meant something serious was running through her mind. "I know I'm by far the biggest pain in the ass ever, but I know that serious look and want to know what's going on now?"

"This is all your fault." She was finally going to crack she could feel it, she sat up so quickly he nearly toppled backwards. "YOU come into my store and threw me into a disaster literally from hell, YOU then constantly become a thorn in my side, get me involved in an even more serious situation, constantly get under my skin, use it to continuously amuse yourself, force me to run smack into my past, which I would rather had not ever seen Gabriel again…AND YOU go off and somehow through this whole thing making me…" she took a deep breath feeling her lungs starting to give up on her. "Make me somehow fall for you…I could strangle you with your own tie…and I mean to do it." She crossed her arms in a huff breathing hard lowering her gaze to the bed for a long while. _"Oh shit, I just blew my stack."_ She kept her gaze firmly locked to the bed feeling the flush in her face realizing what she had just done.

Dean sat there feeling like someone had just dropped an anvil on his head, he was even wondering where the cartoon villain was at the moment. "Huh?" he felt stupid letting that slip but he was still absorbing her rant and fury. _"She fell for me…she hates me."_ Both turned to Sneak who had made himself present at the foot of the bed studying them as though he was laughing, or had an I told you so on his feline face.

"I'm done now." She flopped back on the bed and returned the blankets over her head hoping the matter wouldn't be brought up again for a while. "Don't." she warned feeling an attempt at removing the blankets again.

Dean peered down at the covered lump beside him and rolled his eyes. "Don't…what happened to the threatening woman I met who tried to drown me?" he finally managed to with more effort the necessary pull them free of her grasp again.

"She took a vacation." She couldn't help but find her own joke amusing and cracked a small smile. "I don't like you." She glared at the amused smug look on his face.

"But you do." He adjusted his glasses, then removed them turning long enough to set them on the stand. "You gave that away during your rather long lecture." He pointed out returning his gaze to hers. "Being slightly demonic doesn't bother you?"

"Apparently not, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess and here glaring at you." She wasn't sure what he was up too. "All I did was rant, none of it was true."

"Excuse." She was aware he had come far closer to her then she would feel comfortable with. He heard Sneak let out a very irritated yowl and groaned. "Now what?" he wondered aloud hating the cat's timing. Dean stood returning his glasses hearing her let out her held breath and smiled briefly. "Shit."

Bella was instantly on her feet and looking over his shoulder. "Shit…doesn't come close." She counted two of the large hellhound dogs and noticed a car parked off down the road. "Which is it, Dead man walking or Gabriel?" she stepped back watching Dean start to gather his things together.

"I don't know…none of the options are pleasant." He paused watching her quickly retrieve her stuff and put a very startled cat back into his porter. "Problem is how do we get out?" he thought about this for a long while and sensed someone nearby. "It's Balkin, he's currently in the office." She wrinkled her face in disgust wondering how the office manager felt about a burnt man walking into his office and talking with him. "I don't think the manager is alive anymore." She felt herself grow sick at this thought and to her horror heard a much defined howl that would make your blood run cold.


	8. Chapter 8:Converging

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 8:Converging**

"I think I know why…there's three of the hellhounds." She choked hearing Sneak hiss in warning. "Dean…" She paused when he caught her nervous look and noticed his eyes had returned to that almost dangerous red amber color again. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged glancing outside at the two remaining hellhounds his body tense for a fight. He paused the instant he felt a firm lock on his coat collar. "It's a good idea." She shook her head pointing to the third one that had just appeared blood currently smearing its face. "Shit." He punched the wall in anger both of them staring at the hole his hand had currently went into. _"A little too angry of a move friend."_ She studied the action with an almost haunted look in her eyes before shaking her head, she was clearing a bad memory and didn't care to relate what the memory was. "This way." He was surprised when she accepted his offered hand and willingly followed him into the bathroom.

Both of them were now locked in the less then appealing bathroom staring at the large frosted window near the back of the bathroom behind an empty broken down shelf. Neither of them could determine the use for the shelf and both hauled it to the door for more protection. Now they were virtually trapped, or at least until he motioned for her to turn away and shattered the glass with his foot. The shattering was loud and made her ears ring but it wasn't long before Bella allowed herself to be lifted down from the window and joined Dean in a mad sprint to the main road. He flagged down a cab which was very lucky in this part of town and both of them climb in and gave no real stop just told the cabby to drive. Bella took several deep breaths hearing the cabby exchange words with Dean before returning his attention to the road ahead.

"Where are we going now?" She winced startled by a sharp pain and glanced down at her arm, she had apparently bruised her arm during their hasty retreat to safety.

Dean glanced over at the bruise after tossing a cigarette from the cab. "Hopefully someplace safe for the moment until I can come up with something better." She was surprised when he caught her arm and studied the bruise being sure there wasn't more to the wound then met the eye. "There's an old house I hid out in for about a month on some old church grounds…

"They won't be able to walk on the hollowed ground." He nodded smiling faintly at her perceptive nature. "Ow." She winced when his hand moved farther up her arm and found a piece of glass embedded in her skin. "Great." She huffed irritably before pulling the glass from her arm and reaching into her bag to find a tissue. The cut wasn't serious and made her breath a sigh of relief. "I think you interesting talents saved us again."

He caught her blue gaze observing her for a long moment. "True…eventually they might kill us both at this rate though." She shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"We're still alive, so far they're the only things keeping us that way." She glanced up when the cab driver pulled over to an abandoned church that was boarded up and behind it in the distance a nearly falling down small house.

Dean and Bella both climb from the cab making a swift run across the church ground to the shack, the rain pelting them relentlessly, thunder cracking in the distance making her jump. She glanced up at the gray house with peeling yellowish colored paint to observe its status. Most of the windows had long ago been shattered by vandalism among other interesting graffiti on the structure, but all in all it was standing and safe for the moment.

Dean led the way into the house and slowly around to the far back room of the house she assumed had once been a living room. Among the mess of dust, leaves, holes in the floor, and rotted green carpet full of moth holes was a dusty worn out couch, which upon further inspection she found was a sleeper sofa. He lifted out the bed revealing it to be in fair condition except for the dust that made her sneeze and then she spotted the fireplace nearly perfectly intact along with a lot of old furniture that had been laid aside. _"Dean is resourceful."_ She thought to herself startled to feel his presence behind her.

"Your coat is soaked." He took her tan knee length jacket along with his own and lay them over an old chair to dry and went to make a fire. "Sneak won't go very far." She nodded letting the cat out of his confinement and noticing his instant disapproval of their current situation. His tail twitched in an almost annoyed manner before he went over among Dean's satchel and flopped down with a small mew of annoyance.

"That cat is stuck up." She muttered hearing a chuckle aware a fire was now going.

"I know." She was shivering when he come up behind her, on instinct she froze feeling arms slowly wrap around her from behind but eventually she relaxed breathing normally again. "He's been that way for a long time." He noticed how she flinched under the contact.

She wasn't afraid of Dean but she hadn't been comfortable with a man's touch since she had dated Gabriel, that was a big share of the reason her relationships fell apart so fast. _"He isn't going to hurt me."_ She kept telling herself over again but no matter how much you want it to the body remembers everything and would react with or without her permission. She could feel the warmth coming back into her body but was still reluctant to admit she had feelings for Dean, she never liked arrogance, annoying behavior or smugness which he had a great deal of, but underneath the layers of sarcasm he wasn't too bad. Granted he was a conniving manipulative prick, but he had his good points which she had slowly come to see over time.

"Are you alright Bella?" His voice was low and very close to her ear, she took a breath at the unfamiliarity of the arms around her and nodded in response. He shifted closer to her noticing her tense again and frowned. "You're not alright." Very slowly and reluctantly with a great deal of effort on her part she turned to face him allowing his arms to still rest around her.

"It's not you…it's just memories and instinct." She didn't need to meet his eyes to know they were amber at the confession, Dean knew who had hurt her, he was the only person she actually could remember talking to about Gabriel's abuse.

He released her watching as she made her way over to the couch and slid down closing her eyes using the cushion for a pillow. After a while Dean sat down beside her watching her sleeping soundly the firelight dancing across her peaceful face and making her hair almost shine like spun gold. _"How did this one happen?"_ he wondered realizing somehow this woman had put a spell on him, figuratively speaking of coarse and somehow he didn't rightly care.

Bella opened her eyes as light started to filter into the room and was aware of the crackling sound of the fire. _"I do like him…damn."_ She frowned sensing that Corso was still beside her among the old couch and considered her options, she could sit up and go back to being a bitch, or she could just deal with this situation. _"Neither sound good."_ She noticed Sneak had made himself noticeable by the side of the couch before she realized an arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. _"Not again."_ She attempted to squirm loose and only felt the grasp tightening around her.

"Let go." She grumbled hearing Dean chuckle in response before she tried harder and only failed. _"Deja vu."_ She was startled when the arm pulled her over his form and on the other side of the bed.

Dean rolled over cautiously placing his hand over her and glanced down at furious blue eyes. "Morning?" He offered her a familiar smug smirk before she cursed irritably in response.

"You don't quite do you?" Bella attempted to shove him off but only succeeded in forcing him to fall over top of her, his face inches from hers. "Don't make me hurt you…you don't have your glasses as an excuse either, not like it matters." He smirked at her noting her uncomfortable look and shrugged.

"What ever happened to you 'like me'?" Dean offered amused with the glare he received in turn.

Bella snorted in response aware his eyes had changed in the process before returning back to their normal dark brown. "I came back to reality." She retorted irritably before attempting to move from under him and failing miserably at the attempt. "Move." She warned very dangerously making him reconsider his options, yet again.

Dean's smirk broadened slightly instead and he leaned closer. "Make me." She was going to and she knew he would feel it.

"Fine." Before Bella actually got the chance to do so she felt warm lips press against hers and froze.

Her first reaction was to reach out and thrash Dean for his move, but she realized during his teasing and pulling her around he had managed to maneuver her so she couldn't do so. _"Son of a bitch."_ She knew that she was going to kill him after this stunt. Bella was going to attempt to free herself from under the manipulative prick but instead felt his kiss deepen against her lips feeling his tongue gently brush her lips apart and closed her eyes as he explored her mouth. For once he didn't think about what he was doing around her and lifted his hand through her hair pulling her closer, surprised when she didn't make any further attempts at freeing felt his hand slide through her hair and pull her close, but for some reason she gave up in her attempts and let it go.

Dean already getting a pretty good idea he should be on his guard slowly pulled back from his intimate kiss. "You have yet to make me." He couldn't help the smug grin or smart remark, it's who he was.

She quickly met the familiar dark gaze and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. _"Manipulative, cocky, arrogant, smug…that wasn't bad."_ Her mind returned to the intimate kiss he had basically tricked her into. "Let me go and find out how I'm going to make you." She threatened to that familiar smug ego of his. "You have me pinned…manipulative…

"Bella, give it a rest." Dean smirked down at the annoyed look he received in turn. "You made no real effort to move and you know it." Before she could deny or admit to his comment Dean sat up and slid from the other side of the couch to tend to the fire and take a look outside.

"_Damn it…he's right."_ She sat up and glared after him before standing, walking over to warm herself by the fire. The house wasn't overly cold, but did feel damp and the rain outside wasn't helping even if it was the middle of summer. Sneak had busied himself with chasing mice, which left her to ponder her interesting wake up call that morning. Bella was sorting through her thoughts and issues over Dean, many of them didn't settle well with her, especially when she remembered her past and all the issues she had dealt with. She suddenly sensed she was being watched, but knew it had to be Dean otherwise Sneak would have warned her in some fashion or another. _"I don't want to let anyone in…I can't forget Gabriel. Dean would never hurt me, but he does have much more power involved within him then he even realizes."_ She furrowed her brow in thought stiffening when a hand rested lightly on her shoulder.

"_She's still reacting."_ Dean realized sighing softly before he noted her finally relax a little bit. "Now where's the threatening Bella gone off to this time?" he chuckled at the annoyed curse before she turned to glare up at him.

She had been thinking over some interesting situations which had went into violently thrashing him, but then turned into something totally opposite, of which made her blush very red and wish she could get the kiss from her mind. "She's coming up with a way to severely damage your ego." She offered a wry smile before shrugging off his hand. "Pull that stunt again Corso and you'll know exactly what she plans on doing." He rolled his eyes realizing she was back to the whole last name thing again, of coarse it was intended to annoy him and was working too.

"Dean." He followed her over to the couch and tilted his head an amused look on his face. "Referring to yourself in third person isn't healthy…you do realize that right?" she had it, she turned to glare at him and swung.

Dean ducked her hand on instinct and saw her surprised look when she started to fall sideways from the force of her attack. She managed to fall across the bed inches from him and glared up at the now laughing smug man before her. _"He's pushing his luck."_ She reached up attempting another attack on his well being, but he caught her wrist before she had the chance, his smirk of arrogance only broadened at her agitation. _"I give up, damn."_ Bella attempted to pull her wrist loose wrinkling her face in frustration when he refused to let go, before she could attempt another round of arguments and threats, they both heard a hiss from sneak somewhere near the front of the house and froze.

Dean let go of her wrist and all but run to the front of the house to investigate. Bella waited patiently on the bed rubbing her arms, goose bumps were climbing across her body making her very uncomfortable and the fire wasn't helping. She stood to go in the initial direction he had disappeared too but paused hearing something toward the back of the house. _"Shit."_ She started to mutter the familiar protection spell she knew, walking very cautiously to the doorway and whispering in an attempt to get Dean.

"Dean someone's in back." Her voice was barely cracking and so low she had no way of knowing if he heard her or not. _"I don't dare yell too loud, it will give me away and possibly him too."_ She started to slip into the other parts of the house, feeling a hand cut off any and all screams, then an arm firmly locked around her pulling her into a shadowed closet.

"Shhh." His voice was smooth and soft against her ear, she breathed a sigh of relief realizing his demon senses had picked up her distress. "It appears someone not affected by holy ground is snooping around the house." He released her watching her eyes meet his now glowing amber ones; she had a feeling she knew who he was referring too.

"Um…" He placed a finger against her lips and smirked smugly.

"I know." He clasped Bella's arm and pulled her further into the shadowed closet and led her through another closet back into the room she had moments ago left in search of him. "Relax." He whispered softly seeing a familiar panic seeping into her being, like had happened at the store where they run into Gabriel the first time.

"_Relax…Gabriel made me a punching bag."_ She winced at the memories and allowed Dean to guide her into the room over by the fire. Sneak was growling furiously at the back way into the house and left Bella nervously watching Dean vanish in that direction. She continued to murmur the protection spell all the time hoping to her surprise that Dean was safe and wouldn't get hurt. In those few minutes of his disappearance she realized for all his faults deep down under it all, he truly wasn't as bad, as he led everyone to believe. She knew she had actually fallen for him and found herself smiling softly at that before she paused in the protection spell hearing something toward the back crash violently, her heart skipped a beat before she hesitantly made her way toward the doorway. _"I hope he's alright."_ She peaked around the corner relieved to see Dean was fine, his eyes were very dark red amber but he was fine, the hole in the floor holding his foot in place wasn't so fine.

Bella carefully made her way over to the currently trapped Dean and proceeded to help get him out of the hole, with one final tug she managed to help him pull free and fall backwards in the process with him landing next to her, his arm lightly resting across her waist. _"Damn floor."_ He glanced over seeing she had sat up to inspect his leg making sure nothing significant had happened, she then stood offering him her hand. He eyed her suspiciously a smug smirk on his face when she glared at him for a long time, he finally accepted the help and stood keeping his hand firmly locked with hers. _"This isn't over yet."_ He led her slowly around the floor testing for all weakness in the floor, walls, and other areas of the room. Both paused at the hidden room in the back of the house seeing something had made a small hole in the back before a scorch mark had apparently appeared.

Dean met her gaze curiously. "Protection spell?" she nodded watching the hole cautiously half expecting a whole _Shinning_ movie effect from Gabriel or one of his hired clods, luckily nothing like that occurred.

"Where's Sneak?" She asked almost wishing she hadn't noticed the familiar fat cats absence. _"I hope he's alright, that cat is very unique and I think we would both be lost without him._" She let out a startled sound when the black cat come charging by them growling menacingly toward one of the many cracked and boarded windows off to their right. "He isn't happy." She noted aloud feeling a gentle tug sensation when Dean pulled her toward the window and glanced out.

Bella followed his amber gaze which fluctuated back and forth, she noticed three black creatures in the distance near the entrance of the old graveyard, she also took notice to the two shadowed figures hidden among the dense trees off to the side of the road, just away from the entrance of the graveyard. _"Balkin, Gabriel, and the hellhounds. Who's trying to get into this place if those two aren't?"_ Dean noticed her gaze intently on the group and smiled slightly at the annoyed expression on her face.

He had grown very fond of the unique woman; he also wondered why for once he wasn't actually being a total ass around her. Contrary to belief he had always been an ass to the opposite sex, he even had a good share of enemies in the gender and many that would love to return him to hell, literally. _"She tried to drown me, beat me senseless, hate me, and in the end she's starting to like me. Interesting to say the least."_ He covered the small smile on his face, arrogance and ego hadn't struck him as something she could learn to tolerate, and then she floored him by actually liking his worst traits.

"He has help." She pointed off to the side of the large crumbling cemetery sculptures and fancily designed statue size headstones.

Dean regarded her attention to detail and saw three figures hidden among the monuments; they were sneaking around looking for various entry ways into the house. "Seems like with all his money, violent temper, and bad timing he could do this on his own." She glanced over at the amber glow in his eyes an inquisitive expression on her face.

"I think he's afraid of us both…I doubt Balkin hid why he failed in his first attempt." She nearly collapsed in his grasp recalling that day not long ago she had been so terrified, and had revived Dean from passing out from too much usage of his various powers.

"He nearly wiped you out." She tilted her head thoughtfully seeing him blanch at the observation. "How do you know your limits…you pushed to hard that time, this time he could kill you and I may not be as powerful as you think." She felt his hand release hers when he crossed them glancing at her over familiar glasses. _"Here it comes."_

His brow shot up curiously. "How do you know I strained myself…it may have just been other issues." Bella narrowed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Arrogant." She glanced back out among the headstones seeing the three figures were still looking for a weakness in the protection spell she had managed.

"I thought it was smug, arrogant, manipulative, egotistical, prick?" She gave him a sour look before turning toward the room they had been hiding out in.

"All the above…I never called you a prick though." She started to carefully navigate her way back to the fire.

"You thought it though." She nearly found the hole moments ago she had rescued him from, she didn't know how he knew that but found herself hoping he couldn't read thoughts.

Her thoughts were far from innocent and if he could read them, she had several reasons to be very flush in his presence, among other things she would care not to speak aloud. _"Shit."_ She sighed ignoring the amused smug look on his face and stepped carefully into the room flopping on the edge of the bed. Sneak was still growling irritably in protest on his third circling of the house, but nothing had change in status, the idiots outside still couldn't get into the house, the worse part was she and Dean couldn't get out either.

She stayed there while Sneak and Dean paraded around the house checking all weaknesses and other issues she may have to help with in the future, she kept her gaze transfixed on the orange and yellow flames, beginning to make out various patterns and animals in those flames when she heard a troubled muttering of curses. She turned feeling the bed give beside her and saw Dean was rubbing his face in frustration his glasses laying in front of him.

"You're worrying too much." She noticed his gaze had returned to the familiar dark brown and smiled slightly at the scowl she received for the comment.

Dean noticed the small smile and found himself suspicious again. "In case you didn't notice…there's a lot of trouble out there, and we're nowhere near figuring out why I got away from the gates of hell…or how to deal with the _Black Temple: The Shadows_, not to mention if my powers are truly helpful or not." He leaned back among the cushions returning his glasses to the stand beside the couch bed.

She suddenly felt melancholy and tilted her head in his direction. "Sarcasm isn't going to help you." He opened his eyes long enough to reveal the amber color before wrinkling his nose in a sour look, he then closed his eyes again rubbing his temples slowly trying to keep his agitation in check.

"I thought those qualities about me were a good thing. To think…if I hadn't been the ass I am, you wouldn't be going through this…" He stopped there realizing his error in actually getting her to help, in the process she had gotten herself into one hell of a mess and it was all his doing. "I shouldn't have bothered you, I should have dealt with this on my own." He was surprised when he opened his eyes finding Bella leaning over him with a dangerous spark in her eyes.

She silently cursed him out in her head for several minutes and then decided it was time to set him straight. "It isn't a bad thing, I've now got great skills at dealing with arrogance, and irritating people…such as you." She grinned at the annoyed expression she received. "You're not as bad as you think…under those layers, and layers, and layers, and layers, deep, deep; down…you aren't so bad." She noticed his expression sour further. "Of course after drowning you, smacking you around, and fighting with you…I learned this the hard way." She started to chuckle at his less then amused look and turned toward the fire again.

"Thank you so much for the insight." He wrinkled his nose lighting a cigarette and blowing out a cloud of smoke in a huff. "You aren't amusing…how come you don't have a life outside your store?" he received an elbow to the side which forced him to sputter out smoke in surprise.

She wrinkled her nose at the question. "Because…I prefer my store and being antisocial. Gabriel isn't the only reason I hideaway from the world." She put up a familiar barrier hoping to end the conversation then and there.

"_She has too many walls and barriers…she's almost as bad as I am." _ Both sat up with a start hearing another crack somewhere in the house, followed by a howl of surprised pain. Bella smiled wickedly at the sound and turned in time to see Dean run off to see what had happened, he returned moments later with an amused smirk on his face.

"I bet that left a mark." He saw her smirk at the observation, apparently one of their spies had stuck his hand through the hole and received an attack from the protection spell, and it probably scorched his hand slightly in the process. "You're much stronger then you realize." She observed him with an odd look.


	9. Chapter 9: Lilith

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_I'm trying to write more and apologize for updates taking so long, life has been really busy and stressful. I keep at it but haven't been able to post much. Thanks for reading and all my wonderful readers for your support.  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lilith**

"_It's not like you're a weakling."_ She shrugged keeping her gaze locked on the fire again. "Are you hitting on me again?" she couldn't help the smile in her voice, for the first time in a very long time she felt safe around a man, oddly enough he had demonic abilities and strange powers, but it didn't matter to her.

"_I've been hitting on you since I met you…apparently."_ Dean tilted his head to the side listening for any signs of more trouble before answering that. "Maybe…it usually gets me threatened or throttled though." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye debating on whether to be smart, or ignore his remark.

She sat there for a long minute realizing her comment and remark would be lost if she didn't do something soon. _"I don't want to be smart."_ She was surprised at her thoughts startled when an arm suddenly wrapped around her without warning and pulled her up against his chest feeling his chin rest on her shoulder.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye seeing a familiar smug look. "Maybe I should throttle you then." She attempted to slide back feeling his arm tighten around her. "You're asking for trouble…again." She didn't sound as threatening as usual to Dean, this only amused him further then he already was.

"I like trouble." He offered with an amused chuckle in his voice.

"No, really?" she stated wryly both of them sharing more verbal taunts with one another, she was finally relaxing into his arms. _"He isn't so bad, I guess."_ She jerked aware of his breath coming much closer to her ear and neck then she felt comfortable with. "No you don't…just because I let you keep me here, does not mean you have permission to go that far Corso." He took her warning in stride smirking, they both stared at the fire for a long while.

"_She's starting to feel safe."_ His eyes glowed a very light honey amber color before changing back, he felt odd that some girl was accepting him as he was now, it struck him as an unusual thing to do and yet he didn't exactly hate it. He hadn't dated since he come back from the hellish nightmare, pun intended, and hadn't had any real girls around him for long. Being demonic in some aspects with powers, was not favorable to women and usually sent them screaming. His excuses of bad contacts and tricks of the light wouldn't work often period and he really couldn't bullshit his way out of things for long, he didn't have too many women that actually liked him anyway. He heard soft breath and glanced down realizing she had fallen asleep, he leaned back further onto the couch bed allowing her to rest on him while he kept track of the issue outside. Sneak hadn't stopped pacing the house yet and continuously hissed or growled in warning letting him know there was still a major threat outside.

An hour or two later Bella's eyes slowly opened focusing on the still glowing fire before she realized she was laying against Dean. He had moved her carefully long enough to fix the fire and returned to her side immediately after, he didn't understand what was going on, but he did understand that she didn't care what he was and it made him feel a bit better to know that. _"Why do I feel safe with him? When I first met him…I wanted to kill him and now I just want to……cuddle him?" _ She allowed a small smile at the thought before feeling a hand lightly smooth her hair from her face.

"Sneak isn't done yet." She shifted slightly so she could meet his eyes out of the corner of hers. "They're still there…

She glanced at the black tubby cat on his way back through hissing furiously. "They aren't going to go away either…their waiting for our move." She attempted to sit up finding his arm remained firmly around her. "Do you ever give up?"

"No." He retorted a chuckle in his voice. "You're going soft on me Bella Whitney." This time she shifted in his grasp to meet those amused amber color eyes before they returned to their dark brown.

"You better think again…I still know how to drown you, I will strangle you with that tie your so fond of too." He offered her a smug smirk in response.

He quirked his brows at this and reflexively caught her chin, before she turned to attempt another escape. "Do I even seem afraid anymore?" she regarded those dark eyes studying her and hesitantly shook her head. "You're growing on me, I think." She frowned in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Funny…I thought your ego was big enough without my help." She grinned at the amused smirk on his face.

He caught her off guard again, only this time she didn't threaten his well being and allowed him to kiss her, leaning into his embrace and deepening the kiss with him. _"This is new."_ He relaxed feeling her return the kiss lacing her hands lightly through his hair. Both leaned back from the kiss eyeing each other cautiously, something happened between them during that kiss; it hadn't been anything like the first one and sparked an odd feeling in both parties.

Both turned to a very odd howl sound that made both Dean and Bella shudder violently, the hell hounds were reminding them why they were hiding out on holy ground, also reminding them they were trapped within that holy ground indefinitely, unless they could come up with a plan. _"Damn it."_ He glanced at the slightly worried expression on her face and instantly cursed at the evil outside their current residence, he was starting to feel oddly out of character and didn't care for the interruption, and he wanted to learn why exactly he wasn't treating her like most women he had met. He didn't really realize it was because of the fact she didn't care how he had changed, whether he was fully human or not, at least yet.

Bella pondered their current situation for a long while and glanced at her laptop thoughtfully. _"I wonder if there's a way to get wireless access way out here, I had to use the phone line in that lousy motel, but here it's pretty open."_ Without giving Dean much warning she leaned across him reaching for her bag and pulled the small computer into her lap, needless to say she was disappointed to find the laptop useless, it had no way of connecting to the wireless link, she kept getting unavailable service. She muttered a great deal about useless computers, comparing them to cell phones and then noticed a smirk from Dean.

She narrowed her blue gaze at him before closing the laptop and placing it beside them. "It's not funny…I was hoping to get us the hell out of here." She only received an amused smirk.

"They're going to keep following…until we figure this out." He reached down into his own bag pulling out a familiar book, and her notebook. "I think I'm doing to do some reading." She glanced at him and nodded before he placed his glasses on and leaned over her shoulder studying both texts. "It doesn't mean I'm not attempting to keep you here." His smug look sent a familiar annoyed scowl down her face.

"Cocky, arrogant, ego maniac." She snorted at his amused laugh before glancing down at the book he had in his hands on her lap. "Hmm."

Before he had a chance to ask she pointed to the page, he read over the text carefully and both winced at the discovery. According to the _Black Temple Gates_ Dean was one of six that had ever survived the ninth gate, according to more information his powers were the only thing keeping him safe from the predators outside the house they were hiding out in, and further into the text something was mentioned about a powerful being assisting him. Dean had a feeling that Bella was that said powerful being, a witch in her case and somehow this was all part of some prophecy written hundreds of years ago, the only problem was there wasn't enough detail in the book to sort out the paragraph leaving them both very confused, and frustrated.

"_Too convenient, I'm far from powerful in the sense this book is stating."_ Bella listened intently to the house around them and flinched hearing a crash sound toward the side. "Seems like they would learn by now." She felt Dean quickly release her and watched him run to investigate the noise.

She was on her feet hearing Sneak yowl viciously, before he let out a strangle mew and dove under the bed. It was different and had her instantly on guard; she cautiously walked careful to avoid any sounds and followed the initial direction she had seen Sneak come from and Dean disappear into. She halted at the sound of voices and slowly inched around the corner careful to remain hidden and hopefully see what had happened. She halted in her steps hearing a slightly lowered feminine voice, and Dean's indignant irritated tone.

She winced when his voice rose in volume. "Help? YOU SENT ME TO HELL AND TRIED TO KEEP ME THERE." Bella's eyes widened in surprise, as her gaze fell on the strange woman within the room.

Her long wavy blond hair was tangle in a ponytail, bright green eyes seeming to have a life of their own. She wore jeans, sweater, and a trench coat. Bella stopped focusing on the strange woman and watched Dean attempt something, to her shock he come flying inches from her hiding spot with a muffled groan.

"All of that is true." Bella slipped further into the shadows, eyes lingering intently on Dean in concern. "That no longer matters…the book is what matters now." Bella swallowed hard when those green eyes suddenly focused on her, a small smile curving at the woman's lips. "He intends to hurt her Corso." Slowly his gaze finally followed hers and he felt the color drain from his face, he noticed Bella's face had turned chalk white at being discovered.

He was on his feet in front of her before either of the women could react. "What are you talking about…and no more riddles. I don't trust you; straight answers are your only choice." Bella was very aware of those amber eyes focusing on her before his attention firmly remained on the strange women that had somehow gotten past all their defenses.

"She has power, you have unique powers…what do you think he wants?" He watched her carefully, mindful of her skills at combat and wondering exactly what he could do to protect himself and Bella.

Bella realized at that moment Dean was discussing what was happening with the woman that had nearly led him to hell, they were face to face with Lucifer's daughter. _"Lilith?"_ she steadied her gaze on the woman carefully deciding their options. Things just kept getting stranger and worse by the minute, the hellhounds were again announcing their presence and they had to get out of there. Why would Lilith help them, unless there was more to this then either had figured out.

Dean knew better then to trust this situation, he also knew that again he had no options out and they were in need of some help. Something she was good at providing, but in this case there was obviously a consequence for the decision. He was attuned to Bella's emotions behind him, he could feel her apprehension and worries, he also had his own and from what he had gathered so far; the outlook wasn't in their favor.

Slowly her eyes focused on Bella again making her shift uncomfortably. "Ask her my name Corso…tell her of the whole story behind the ninth gate. Are you afraid she will loathe you like the rest?" he winced hearing Bella suck in a sharp breath and allowed his amber gaze to again become nearly red, she was again manipulating the situation but in whose favor?

Reluctantly and disliking the idea of her being at his back he turned seeing those blue eyes leveled with his, he could sense various emotions another of his powers. "Bella…

"Her name is Lilith…the temptress of many. I know some things about her Dean." She refused to meet his gaze any longer, instead eyeing Lilith like the creature she truly was underneath the beauty. "How can you help us? Won't that piss off daddy?" she noticed those green eyes narrow in warning a sneer slowly taking over her face, revealing the true demon within the angelic face.

"_She is definitely her father's daughter."_ Bella didn't need or want to know how Dean had gotten through the ninth gate, she knew far more then she cared to admit on that subject thanks to Lilith. She found it strange that this could sting her, even if she had started to feel something for him. The sting was enough to have her again putting up familiar barriers and again withdrawing into her comfort zone. Any progress Dean had made in possibly getting her to open up had just been returned to the cavern he had fought to pull her from. Sighing momentarily in defeat he returned his attention to his familiar nightmare and placed his fingers tiredly to the bridge of his nose.

"What is it you want then?" he ignored the softened look in her face, remembering just what type of demon lay within the angelic face.

She pointed to the back of the house, handing him his familiar satchel and their other belongings. "Go out the back and you will find my bike…take it and leave." He wrinkled his nose in irritation, that was about as helpful as stating they were in trouble, but the bike was a way out and a much needed one for them to get anywhere in their current situation.

Without another word Dean grasped Bella's hand startling her from her troubled thoughts and snatched the pet porter in hand. _"This can't be on the bike."_ He watched her reach down and pull sneak into her free arm, nodding that she had an idea. Dean could sense the distance between them again and mentally kicked himself for not seeing what Lilith had in mind coming. Demons could hurt people and Lilith being who she was could do a far greater amount of damage then others, she had succeeded in again making his life a literal hell.

Bella climb on the back of the bike with Dean, tucking Sneak into her coat and firmly locking him between them. She ignored her doubts and feelings burying herself into his back when the bike began to move. Soon they were far from the graveyard, speeding along the back roads and heading again into the unknown. She felt her trust within him starting to fracture, and somehow had a feeling it was due to Lilith. She wasn't supposed to let this happen, she was supposed to let herself be the judge not the judge, jury and executioner. Dean had done nothing to her, he hadn't intentionally hurt her, he had actually attempted to help. He had gone out of his way and away from his arrogance to make her feel secure.

"_What is happening to me?"_ she hated Lilith, and fully understood the meaning of her own personal hell thanks to that demonic nightmare. "Where are we?" she managed watching Dean slow and glancing around at the crossroads before them.

"On our way out of London…we're going to go to…" he considered his options. _"Is it wise to go to France and travel among Europe with them after us?"_ he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something and they were running from that very important something.

She listened intently waiting for a response and realized he had trailed off into his own little world. "We're going to go?" she prompted feeling Sneak wiggling within her coat to get comfortable.

Dean glanced between the crossroads contemplating the situation they were in. On one hand getting the hell out would be a safe option, but with Lilith being involved he got the feeling they had overlooked something. He knew of several places to get information in the area and closed his eyes trying to consider what he should do. He knew what he had started to have with Bella had been considerably set back thanks to Lilith, he knew that they were in one incredible mess and in that time he learned to understand one important fact; she trusted his demon instincts whether he did or not. Those instincts were nagging him again and her closeness was also distracting him. He felt her arms shift tighter and realized she was growing impatient.

He turned the bike to the left. "We're going to the library." Feeling her grasp reaffirm on him, they were soon off streaking across the countryside again.

"_Library?"_ Bella wondered what use the library would be with three hellhounds, Gabriel and an undead burnt Balkin chasing them. Lilith was now added into the mix and he decided to go hang out at the local library? She decided to go with it, she had a strange feeling he was trusting those newfound powerful instincts of his and felt herself slowly begin to reaffirm her belief in him. She leaned into him, aware of the strange feelings again surfacing. How did she allow him of all people to get past her barriers? They were total opposites in many aspects and yet he seemed perfect for her, demonic powers and all. _"Nyx will have a field day with me."_ She smiled at this concept with a sort of satisfaction she hadn't felt in ages. She didn't care what Nyx thought, and still hadn't cared to forgive her for the manipulative way she had taken her job from her. She could relate that she may have still had hard feelings toward Nyx, but the feelings she was developing for Corso were much different then she originally had.

Against all odds Bella was starting to care for a man again, one she somehow knew would not hurt her in the sense Gabriel had. She knew Dean wasn't the most charming of Princes, but he had his moments.

"Ow." She carefully shifted her hand down and removed Sneaks claws from her legs. "Sneak doesn't like motorcycles." She stated hearing an amused chuckle from Dean and rolling her eyes in tired irritation. "Conceited aren't you?"

Dean smiled hoping that just maybe she was getting past what Lilith had brought to her attention. "Always…" he stopped outside the familiar brick building and parked the bike in a shadowed corner off to the side of the massive library. "Sneak is going to have to remain invisible." She nodded getting his point and allowed him to help her from the bike.

Sneak let out a small mew of protest at being carted like a basketball hidden within Bella's coat, but otherwise was virtually silent when they entered the familiar gloomy building. She followed Dean to the nearly empty section in the back of the library where they would more then likely not be disturbed and watched her carefully maneuver Sneak in her coat. He was surprised when the cat made no attempt to move and just curled up for a catnap.

She agreed to keep track of sneak gathering the _"Black Temple: The Shadows"_ from his bag and her notebook. She proceeded to go over the text more thoroughly and watched him periodically go through various volumes on both the _"Black Temple: The Shadows" _and_ "The Nine Gates"_ wondering what on earth he was looking for. Several piles of books covering the table later and a half filled ashtray she was startled when a book fell within her space making both of them jump in surprise.

"Too many." She murmured lifting the book back on the piles and seeing Dean again lighting another cigarette, before smirking at her risen brow and continuing his research. "Corso?"

He glanced up giving her a scowl at the familiar attention grabber. "Dean…what is it?" she shoved the well-known book under his nose and pointed to a passage within the text. "Latin…" he trailed off reading the small paragraph within the book under a nearly smudged out picture. "That makes no sense…she tried to leave me in hell and…

"I know." She interrupted glancing over her notes and resting her cheek within her palm. "But…I am not that strong, and according to that she has switched sides for some reason. I am guessing she didn't get her allowance from Daddy so to speak, or…

"Or?" she sent him a scathing look for the amused and slightly sarcastic interruption. "…Or Lucifer lost something of importance to Balkin and that stooge Gabriel?"

To his surprise Bella nodded at his sarcasm making him nearly choke on his cigarette. "Exactly. She helped us…even if she did try to send you straight to hell, which I can understand why on some occasions from personal experience…but that isn't my point. What if they have something that belongs to her father and you're supposed to bring it back?" he put out his cigarette tilting his head in curiosity.

He didn't like where this was going. If he had to return what was stolen to Lilith, it would mean his escape from the ninth gate wasn't accidental, his powers weren't accidental and he would have to go back straight to hell. Lilith would make sure of that and he knew it.


	10. Chapter 10: Hell is Where it Ends

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hell is Where it Ends**

She stopped him from lighting another cigarette noting his eyes turn to a deeper amber than she had seen before. "That means only one thing…" he lowered his lighter meeting her curious blue gaze and cringed. "…I will go straight back to hell after." She withdrew her hand in surprise watching him light another cigarette a visible shake within his slender hands.

"_He may be right on that."_ She felt a strange constriction within her, a fear she didn't know she could manage after ten years away from the opposite sex. She had grown to care for another man, demonic powers and all and would have to allow him to go straight to hell, literally. She determinedly started to lift through the various books Dean had acquired during their visit, noting half the occult section piled on the table and took a deep breath.

"You aren't going to hell…" she found the book she was looking for and started to rifle through the familiar volume. It had been the one she found a few interesting ideas in when they had originally visited the dusty volumes for information on all four of the books. "…not if I have anything to do with it." She was absently muttering and hadn't realized she had said it aloud until she noticed his brows rise with a curious expression on his face.

He leaned forward holding his cigarette aside, eyes shifting amber again. "What exactly does that mean Bella Whitney?" he couldn't resist the familiar smug smirk and watched her gaze slowly meet his.

"_I'm not sure on that myself Dean Corso."_ She considered his amused body language and noticed the familiar amber glow was more of a warm honey color. This observation made her a little unnerved but she continued to search through the book, brushing aside his comment for the moment.

She watched his hand slowly reach over grasping the book and attaining her attention. "You failed to answer the question Bella." She felt her eye twitch with a familiar irritation that he seemed awfully good at managing.

She tugged on the book, glaring when his grasp tightened on the volume. "It means I'm going to be the only one pushing you around for a while, you have to help me repair my store and other damages thank you." She then heaved the book from his grasp and continued to scan the pages, hoping her face wasn't as flush as she felt it might be. _"I lied."_ She bit her lip finally finding the paragraph she was after and continued to read it several times over.

He studied her carefully after her comment, taking notice to the faint tint that seemed to stretch across her face. If Lilith had attempted to ruin the strange discovery the two were making about one another, it had failed miserably. Bella had again allowed herself from that shell she had protected herself with. He could feel the change within her and allowed his gaze to linger taking in her appearance more closely then before.

Her long lashes hid her blue gaze well when she was intent on finding information, her wavy hair falling half hazardously over one shoulder and the other half remaining across her back. He noticed she didn't sit rigid but was slack almost slouching within the chair, her thin fingers holding the book as though it was a delicate antique. She had always opted for a conservative clothing choice, her long sleeved deep blue sweater and loose tan jeans another of her many conservative choices since he had met her. He had gathered she wasn't overly confident with herself, and actually liked being alone away from people. She had withdrawn into herself further thanks to meeting Gabriel and over time was starting to find herself again.

He noted her attention shift from one page to the other and saw her brow furrow in concentration. _"She looks almost cute…in a bookish, nerdy way."_ He knew that she was far from that though, she had a temper, brains and a sharp tongue when she needed one. Bella was not unattractive, but her barriers and apprehensive nature made her seem to most not much fun. He found her extremely amusing, fun and often entertaining, she was his exact opposite of what he usually found intriguing within a woman. _"Stop! You're acting like a drooling school kid."_ He shook aside his thoughts unaware of her intense flush behind the book she now had blocking her.

She had seen his observations of her and took notice to the strange smile on his face, she knew that look from experience. He was not only attracted to her, but seemed to find her rather interesting in the sexual department; she could see it within his gaze. _"Great…now I'm letting my mind wander to things that shouldn't even get my attention."_ She continued to concentrate on the book and finally sighed in defeat.

She watched his eyes shift from a dark amber to that honey color and back to his normal brown in a matter of minutes. "There was something in a book…but I can't remember which one and it wasn't this one." She placed the book aside, crossing her fingers and resting her chin on them watching his face for a sign of defeat.

He reached over to her notebook and twisted it around studying her various side notes, diagrams and other useful tidbits. "I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't in this somewhere…you have a tendency to over compensate with information…" he glanced up seeing her eyes narrow at him in irritation. "…I did mean that in a good way." She grasped the notebook and ignored his amused smirk scanning the various pages.

"I still hate you." She allowed her attention to fully examine all her extras in hopes that he might be correct in his assumptions.

"I highly doubt that Bella…" she met his eyes watching them again shift to the soft honey amber color. "…as I recall you 'like me' and…" he considered her thoughtful expression and smiled smugly. "…I think there's more to that than you are letting on, because you looked strangely flush earlier and it isn't exactly warm in the library." He smirked noting her face tint faintly again before lighting another cigarette and watching her study him.

"You are full of yourself." She allowed her attention back on the notebook and paused hearing a strange unnerving silence within the library. "Quiet Sneak." She murmured hearing a deep growl come from the once napping cat and realizing the familiarity within that growl. "Damn." She grabbed all the information they had compiled and shoved it over to Dean, who immediately put it in his satchel and watched her gather her coat and sneak.

"This way." She allowed him to grasp her hand and both immediately started to the back exit of the library, judging by Sneaks growl whoever had silenced the library was certainly not friend.

He pulled her along several rows of the familiar books she had often visited when bored at work, pushing her into a narrow area behind one of the many rows and out a side door she hadn't realized existed. She halted nearly colliding with him watching his now amber eyes scan the area below them. There was no sign of hell hounds or anyone else, the stairway was free and clear all the way down to the still hidden motorcycle. He quickly pulled her down the stairs; their feet making a strange grating echo which she was sure would draw someone's attention eventually.

She climb on behind him, feeling Sneaks claws again announcing their presence within her coat and wincing in slight pain. "It wasn't the hellhounds." She managed before wrapping her arms securely around his torso and leaning into him against the wind.

"_I know Bella…much worse."_ He took comfort in her arms riding along the back roads again, trying to enjoy the country side and failing at the attempt. They were in a whole mess of trouble and their search had yet come to an end, he had to get her and himself to safety and very soon. He was growing weary with all the chaos that had taken place and knew very well she was probably as exhausted as he was. He took several rights in hopes that the familiar run down motel was still in business, especially because it was out of the way and another place he would not normally retreat to. He had only chanced various less then pleasing places during his meetings with the clients that preferred the hovels for their secrecy and he was strangely glad he had, had those clients due to the current situation.

There would be a warm place to stay, food due to the restaurant nearby and it would be a place to hopefully rest and do more research. His eyes were now amber due to concern and frustration at the mess he had dragged Bella into. Against everything Dean Corso stood for he had somehow found someone that would deal with him, arrogance and all. It was strange to find himself truly caring for someone other than himself, refreshing in a sense. He smiled slightly feeling her shift tighter cursing at Sneak for using his claws on her again. _"I think I could fall in love with her."_ He immediately allowed his mind to go over that thought, had he finally found someone to settle with? Someone he could stand and that could keep him in his place in turn? He could almost hear the only friend he remembered having, Bernie would be mocking him in a familiar teasing manner until he saw how serious this was, and then he wouldn't be able to get him to shut up. _"The Ninth Gate claimed him during my less than appealing adventure."_ He sighed tiredly at how those three books had seemed to control his life.

Now it was one book and the mess they were in was an even more dangerous and bigger mystery than before. "Dean…where are you going?" he snapped from his thoughts hearing just how tired she really was and mentally cursed the menaces following them.

"Someplace safe…again not the best place to stay, but safe for a while." She nodded against his back stifling a yawn, before closing her eyes briefly against the comfort of cigarettes, very mild cologne and scotch that had become very familiar with being close to him. "Are you alright?" again he could feel her nod and let out a breath of relief.

Finally he came to his destination pulling off to the side of the road and onto a rather bumpy road. Another less then pleasant motel, but she knew it would be safe and conveniently out of range of trouble for a while, at least she hoped so. She hadn't been so tired in a long time and the idea of getting somewhere to rest was appealing, she found herself strangely happy at the idea of Dean being with her now. _"He got to me."_ She realized allowing the softest of smiles on her face, before glancing up seeing the bike was off to the side of the rooms.

She climb off keeping Sneak close to her chest and followed Dean to the office. She didn't take much notice to the run down tan room deemed an office; all she cared about at that point was a bed. Her attention was reluctantly drawn to the dismal scarred wood counter, and the short chubby man eyeing them. He had a smirk that stated contrary to why she and Dean were at the motel, his shiny bald head glinting from the yellow lights above them. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the amused leer and hid her face within Dean's shoulder. Bella was in no mood for anyone at the moment, her patience had finally run out with everything and everyone, except strangely enough the one that had gotten her into the mess to begin with.

Wearily she felt Dean carefully move toward the screen exit and cuddled Sneak close to her chest on their way out. Rain was pelting the over hang and everything else was similar almost to a perfect double of their previous motel, this time though the beat up red door had a number nine instead of six, another of those irony's she disliked during their current mess. Inside the room the walls were scarred, dented and a sickly peach color that seemed to clash with the nearly gold rug and the bathroom she assumed was no worse.

Bella allowed Sneak his freedom walking over to the backside of the large bed with tan linens, she dropped her coat over the desk chair within the room and flopped tiredly among the mattress. Her eyes instantly fell closed with exhaustion her only excuse.

Dean turned to say something to Bella, even if he wasn't quite sure what it may have been and saw she was already asleep. Strangely enough he smiled at her careless manner of flopping across the bed; carefully he walked over maneuvering the blankets open and lifted them over her. He took a quick inspection of all escapes and exits of their room before sliding on the other side and closing his own eyes tiredly. He was surprised slightly when she shifted in her sleep somehow getting closer to him, he cautiously wrapped his arm around her and smirked feeling her shift tighter at the action. _"I think I'm growing on her."_ Before he could allow his thoughts to wander over the less then pleasing events of the day he was asleep.

Reluctantly a soft purring sound stirred Bella from her sleep, eyes lingering on the yellow gaze of Sneak. She smiled feeling his rough pink tongue graze her nose and gently rubbed under his chubby chin. Her instincts took over following the weight around her waist and lingered on the familiar arm draped over her body, his thin fingers gently pressed against her abdomen. _"I remember once I would have broken his arm for that."_ Instead of waking him, she cautiously brushed her fingers against his hand watching it slowly shift away from holding her.

He squinted in the dreary light of the familiar room, feeling a soft touch on his hand and moving it lightly over his face trying to wake up. _"She's awake."_ He smiled watching Sneak's ears perk his direction and noticed the yellow eyes close contentedly when her fingers resumed scratching his chin. Her hand fell from his chin, feeling Dean's fingers slowly brushing at her hair and slowly she shifted rolling over on her back seeing his amused amber colored eyes shift.

"I had a feeling that would wake you up." She winced feeling Sneak use her for a bridge between the pair and flop down between them. "Heavy." She complained rubbing her stomach where if felt like a ton of bricks had parked.

Dean chuckled at her discomfort before brushing the cat's soft black fur. "I remember…" he stopped seeing she had sat up slightly and was eye level with him. "Yes?" he felt strangely unnerved by her intense gaze, wondering what it was that made him so anxious.

She saw the curiosity within his eyes; she knew he wanted her in the same aspect as she did him. Bella had a slight problem though, more of a secret she had kept to herself for a very long time. She had never slept with Gabriel because she could never bring herself to love a man that would willingly hurt her, and she had never loved any man she had ever dated either. Long ago she promised herself that she would only be with the man that she could love, a man that could somehow be her equal in a sense and her prince charming. Nyx had sworn to her she expected far too much and would be a lonely old cat lady, she figured Nyx was right back then and resigned herself to the lonely old cat lady theory. _"I think I might be falling in love with him. I know I don't want to loose him, especially to hell."_ The thought seemed to hurt her deep within her chest, a place she didn't really consider being hurt before.

She let out a slow breath smiling warmly. "Nothing…I think I need a shower." She slowly retreated from the bed and gathered her things. She could feel his gaze following her, an inquisitive expression lingering on his face.

She retreated to the broken tiled peach bathroom, wrinkling her nose at the gold tiles that hung at varying angles on the cracked walls. _"Perfect."_ Her sarcasm was expressed in her face by the nearby fractured mirror, her eyes narrowing curiously as thoughts filed through her head. _"Do I really care that much?"_ instead of contemplating those issues, she striped her clothing and dove into the hot shower, hoping she could sort her thoughts while there.

Slowly Dean slid to the edge of the bed, fingers straying across the pillow beside him. Something in her gaze had thrown him off and his heightened senses had picked up on several of her emotions. All those emotions had been varying degrees of confliction and an underlying anxious quality. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, but something within herself had caused a small fear to spark behind those blue eyes. Sneak seemed to sense the tension within his master and leaned under his hand resting on his knee, feeling Dean stroke his head lightly in his own thoughts. _"Did she see something in me…did I give away my thoughts somehow?"_ he shook his head, now he was confusing himself and this wasn't healthy in his opinion.

He made a plan to step out of the room and take in the fresh air, smoking a cigarette his eyes focusing on the heavy drizzle making things far darker then it actually was. His attention was still lingering in the distance when he felt something wet land on his head. He glanced up feeling another drop on his nose and noticed a leak within the overhang. _"She must be out and about by now."_ He started to flick away the butt of his cigarette, before pausing eyes closing at the warm presence behind him. He could still sense the unease, but something had apparently settled enough to be explained.

Bella smiled slightly at his risen brow, before shrugging at her less then appropriate clothing choice. Lounging outside on a rainy day within an oversized fluffy blue robe wasn't the smartest choice, nor was the matching flip flops on her feet. She tilted her head at the amused spark within his now honey amber gaze and remembered her decision nervously.

Instead of allowing him to come near her outside among the dampness, she retreated through the doorway and turned at the sound of it clicking with a determined sound behind her. She knew his heightened senses were at work, he was strangely concerned judging by his expression. Finally she met his now brown gaze an almost forced smile gracing her lips.

He watched her damp hair curl at her shoulders, before brushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Bella?" the question within his voice was enough for her to find her courage after a long shower and talking to herself for nearly twenty minutes.

She lowered her hands to her sides, eyes tracing his now familiar appearance, his hair more disheveled then usual due to resting. "I have to tell you something…" he stepped almost guardedly toward her, instead of flinching or backing away like he was used to she seemed to hold her ground. "…You've been acting different and at the library…" he paused in his step nearly choking at the tone in her voice, what was she about to say to him?


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions of a Broken Girl

_And I'm back with a couple of chapters again through my busy schedule, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Confessions of a Broken Girl**

"I teased you like always." He didn't even sound convincing to himself, there was something in her emotions that was making his senses seem to almost go haywire.

"Will you hush already." She couldn't resist the smile at his slightly agitated look. "…I know what you were doing at the library, you've been doing it since day one." She hesitated, did she really plan on confessing this to the first man she remembered caring for at all? _"Maybe I should just keep it to myself."_ Her mind was again contradicting what she wanted most.

Her thoughts won over her conversation; she wanted to be honest with him for some unknown reason. She could tell something had become different during the literal hell they had dealt with, Lilith bringing more light into the subject then she cared to contemplate on at the moment. She remembered jealousy, a tinge of great dislike and curiosity all at meeting the woman and learning her association with Dean. Not only did the thoughts hit her all at once, but somewhere deep down she had let the demon hurt her. She realized during all her thoughts and running in circles she come to trust and care for Dean, even if he was part demon and would probably be sent back to hell. She would find a way to stop that part; she was determined to do that. Bella wasn't sure if she was ready to reveal too much about herself to him, her knowledge of him and his past was far from pleasant. He was out for his own means and nothing ever came of caring for someone with that in mind. _"But he's different…much different than the man I was told he was."_ She bit her lip in a frustrated manner, before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"Please don't laugh or say anything crude." She managed barely hearing herself, but knowing his senses would easily pick up her voice. _"I have to tell him, before he makes some sort of move and I back down too quickly or worse."_ She noticed his expression soften at the meek tone in her voice; his eyes turning again to that strange honey amber color.

Under circumstances in his past he would have already said something crude or unacceptable, but for some reason she had softened him. Almost bringing out a human side he thought long ago shut of by his own powers of sarcasm, ignorance, and crudeness.

He saw her biting her lip tension visible in her features. "Bella…" he paused considering how bad of an idea it was, but he had no other way of phrasing it. "…I won't do anything to hurt you…in any way intentionally. I swear." He was rather surprised at how easily it flowed from his lips.

She felt a small smile twitch at her lips, but couldn't seem to allow a full smile. "I've noticed the changes between us and felt it necessary to say something for the sake of some misunderstanding being caused between us." She felt the flush start in her face and knew it had reached the roots of her hair by then, she couldn't help it though. "I…" she faltered seeing his hand slowly reaching to place against her cheek. "I-I'm a…" she noticed his hand slowly return to his side at her sudden stutter, meek and nervous was not a trait he knew in her. "…a v-v…damn…I'm a virgin." She finally managed, the profanity somehow clearing her throat of all tension and making her blush seem to become warmer.

She couldn't believe she finally managed to break her biggest secret, now that it was in the open she watched it hang like dead air. Dean's expression went from worried to thoughtful; the strange honey glow seemed to only soften at her announcement. _"Ick…he's going to laugh or freak."_ She mentally cringed at the images going through her minds eye.

Reading into her emotions he could sense how much effort she had taken to reveal this, understood her fears and finally caught on to why she had allowed the secret in the open. He had read her correctly at the library, she was beginning to open up to him and from what he could gather by the new way she was acting had developed feelings for him. Deep feelings judging by the still dark blush against her pale face, and it would also explain her determination when she stated she wasn't letting him go back to hell if she had anything to say in the matter. In the past he would quickly drop from sight at the first sign of true affection from women, he had always been a loner and Bernie had pointed out countless times that no woman would settle with him because he was to self centered to allow it.

"_Bernie would be ecstatic she broke my number one rule."_ He smiled softly at the imagery and quickly refocused on the woman before him. The red had left her cheeks by then, only a faint tint still remaining and her gaze intently studying him. She was terrified of what was coming, he could see her body tense with fear and concern at the revelation. He needed her, but that didn't mean he would return her feelings or actually care after the whole thing was over and done with. He also knew it wouldn't matter, she would still help and if he allowed her fears to be true would become the same woman that loathed him before; only much worse.

Truth be told he found himself drawn to her and couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. "That would explain the emotional issues I've been getting off you all morning." He took notice to the pink deepening slightly and again smiled.

"Arrogant much." She frowned at the familiar retort, was he teasing her or getting ready to force her heart to crumble?

Slowly he stepped up seeing her eyes widen considerably at the still honey amber glow in his gaze. "Always…you've put me in my place before though as I recall." She wanted to back away, for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling her revelation didn't faze him. Before she could follow through with her instinct his hand reached around her neck, other arm reaching around her waist and pulled her into his arms. "It doesn't matter." His breath was warm against her lips sending a tingle along her body. "I like you just the way you are Bella." She started to say something finding warm lips enclosing against hers, her eyes closing at the tender sensation of his tongue slowly parting her lips and deepening the kiss.

He slowly pulled back seeing her half lidded eyes meet his. "Are you alright now?" he was surprised at how low his own voice was, for some reason he let her steal his breath along with the kiss.

She nodded leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him, she was content to just hold him. Cigarettes, light cologne and scotch lingering in her senses, a gentle touch of fingers running through her still wet hair. She glanced down at Sneak who had made himself present scrubbing between their ankles with a soft mew of interest. Both glanced down seeing yellow eyes almost seem like they were glowing before the tubby cat waddled his way over to the bed, struggling into a position to sleep among the mess of linens and pillows.

"He's still stuck up." She breathed, hearing his deep chuckle graze against her skin and smiling in turn.

"I think he always will be." He stepped back rummaging through his things in preparation for his own shower. "Are you going to remain in that all day?" she quirked her brow at the amused tone within his interested voice.

She glanced down at her robe and flip flops, considering if she had the energy to dress or not. "Unless I get ambitious suddenly…more than likely." She stuck out her tongue before making herself comfortable among the bed. "I'm also going back to sleep." He turned to enter the bathroom pausing long enough to glance at her over his glasses.

She could see he was contemplating a comment and could already feel the telltale signs of a flush creeping across her cheeks. "Never mind." Her blush was enough to satisfy his urge to tease, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

She glared heatedly at the bathroom door mentally cursing him for his stunt; she then found her mind contemplating other things. Many of those things included what he was doing behind those doors and his currently or at least future nude form, she blushed deeper at the unwanted images ducking into the bed and yanking the covers over her face. Sneak let out a mew of protest, before settling himself back down with a soft purr following. _"I still don't know if he can read minds or mind imagery."_ She wished she could think of anything but Dean in the shower, but her mind and hormones weren't that nice.

A light knock at their door half an hour later had her alert to danger and Dean appearing from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him. His eyes were dark amber and expression suspicious. Slowly Sneak arched but relented on any signs of danger like usual, he just appeared annoyed at the disturbance. Dean slowly reached within his satchel pulling out what she knew to be an all purpose jackknife and flipped out a mean looking saw blade. _"What's he going to do, chop the demon to death?"_ she lifted her brow at the imagery and knew very well it wouldn't help if there was in fact a demon outside.

The door was opened slowly and she watched Dean relax the knife in his hand, apparently talking with the less then pleasant manager of the motel from earlier. She gathered he was inquiring on if they needed anything and was tiredly told off by Dean who followed with slamming the door in the noisy mans face. He then returned to the bathroom without a word, raising his brow at Bella's curious look over of him, she immediately retreated back under the covers cursing her curiosity.

Back inside the bathroom he wiped off the mirror drying down and slid into a black robe. _"She was checking me out."_ A slow almost calculated look crossed his face snapping him from his thoughts, it was a look he had before but these were different circumstances. It involved a little less of his old self and a bit more caution due to the secret she struggled to drop. He couldn't be his usual self, he had to learn some sort of control and found his eyes widening slightly at those thoughts running through his mind. In that short time he realized one interesting thing, he cared for someone other than himself for once. He could feel a strange warming feeling at this revelation and found an almost soft smile against his lips and closed his eyes against his reflection. _"How can she love a demon?"_ he was once human, but now he was different and could not understand how she could care for something like him, he was no longer a person but a thing and yet she stated so in not so little words.

_Knock, knock_

He turned to the light tap on the bathroom door and opened it to see Bella still in her robe with coffee and muffins in hand. "Don't ask about the reaction the diner waitress gave me." She smirked at his slightly amused grin and walked back over to the bed.

Sneak slid against her ankles in comfort purring before lowering himself on the bed between her feet. Dean emerged into the room and returned to his spot on the other beside her, eyes lingering on Sneak who seemed content with both of them. It was strange that the cat seemed almost human at times and he found it almost odd that it would cross his mind. He found himself coming up with questions about the deemed 'familiar' and turned to Bella.

"What…" he had to think how to phrase the question. "How is it…why does Sneak seem so human at times and others just like your typical oversized house cat?" she swallowed what remained of her breakfast sipping at her coffee eyes lingering on the animal in question between her feet.

Slowly her eyes met Dean's and she contemplated a reasonable answer, with her though they always seemed to become far to complicated in the end. "When a cat becomes a familiar it is because they are unusual in that sense. They become so accustomed to those around them it's almost as though they are human…if someone outside were to come to your house he would appear just like any other cat. It is the trait that the cat assumes from its owner that determines whether he is a familiar or not…the owner notices strange quirks in the animal long before anyone else would, if they even could." She thought over her answer and wrinkled her nose, it made absolutely no sense to her and she was quite sure it wouldn't make sense to him either. "I make absolutely…

He stopped her with his own comments and thoughts. "Makes sense…otherwise I would be a little concerned with his behavior." He sipped at his coffee discarding his empty muffin wrapper. "I would eventually have probably left him with someone if you hadn't pointed out his strange actions and explained what a familiar was." She noticed Sneak's eyes seem to narrow sensing the threat within Deans voice.

She turned seeing him glare right back at the cat between her feet. "I don't think he appreciates the concept." She giggled at the amused expression within those amber colored eyes, before they returned to their normal dark brown. "I don't think I appreciate it after all he's done either." She reached down heaving the heavy fur ball into her lap and stroked his fur hearing a loud purr at the attention.

He slowly slid over wrapping his arm around her and pulled her up to his side. "I wouldn't dream of kicking him out after what he's done either." He rested his chin on her head, taking in the scent of violets and smiled realizing again he was strangely content with a girl that would have considered him a menace at one time.

"Dean." She warned feeling him shift, his breath much closer to her neck then she would have allowed. "Don't push your luck." Her heart was pounding in her ears and her urge to let her hormones take control seemed only slightly overwhelming, but she had her reservations and wasn't about to just throw her caution to the wind. _"I still need time."_ She felt lips gently brush against her cheek, before he again rested on her shoulder watching cat and woman study one another.

Sneak stopped purring suddenly and mewed almost quizzically before his eyes seemed to follow a small fury streak that disappeared under the desk. He was gone faster than she assumed he could possibly move and after to her surprise a small tan mouse. Under normal circumstance she would feel bad for the mouse, but at the moment she was amused with the overly large cat barely managing to keep up with the mouse let alone catch it. Dean's eyes followed Sneak before he felt her shift in his arms giggling at the imagery before them; he also found this amusing and joined in her laughter.

A half hour later Sneak appeared to surrender letting out a frustrated yowl before settling himself in the window of the room. A cat that couldn't catch a mouse was a sad state indeed and she felt oddly sorry for the large fur ball. She slipped from Dean's startled grasp walking over to the window and stroked the cat's fur lovingly, reassuring him that she thought no less of his skills.

She was aware of eyes gazing at her, feeling her skin prickle in a familiar way and half turned seeing his lids were half lidded. She could see the dark amber of those eyes, so dark they were like burnt amber, various hints of honey color shifting within their depths. She knew what that look represented and had seen in before, Nyx being the source of said look from most of her acquaintances. She had seen if aimed at herself before but had declined anything to do with that dark look roaming her body before, this time though she found it interested her. She knew she was most assuredly in love with him, she could feel it tingle within her skin every time their eyes met. He had lust within his gaze a need she knew was meant for her, but was she ready to allow her most treasured part of her person go so freely to him? She knew that there had been a change within him, but could she trust it wouldn't fade; could she let her heart free to those amber pools. Demon or not he was everything she wanted, he was once human and no matter his changes she would still love him if he had to revert one way or the other.

Dean caught her gaze flicker thoughtfully over him and knew very well by her nervous eyes he appeared predatory like. The old him was again winning out, even if he knew he needed to take extra caution with her. He truly wanted her and not for his own selfish means, he felt something for her and was almost able to put a word to that, he never considered before. _"I care…but why does she want me? She shouldn't care for the thing I am."_ Again familiar thoughts were making their way into his lustful curiosity for Bella. He was no longer human, but a thing and apparently a pawn in some very deadly hellish game.

She saw the needful glow fade to soft amber again; all his emotions changing to thought his expression almost loathing. She wondered what had changed him so rapidly and found her feet moving her along of their own accord. She stopped at the edge of the bed seeing he was still focused on darker thoughts. Carefully she placed herself on the edge nearly on top of him and leaned across seeing his eyes snap to meet hers. They were now the familiar natural brown, but within their depths was a deep almost loathing and she couldn't shake the feeling it had something to do with how she was with him.

Instead of his reserve taking control of his emotions and unanswered questions his gaze flared amber again and his thoughts burst forth before he could control them. "Why would you care for a thing, why do you look at me like I mean everything? I am a creature, a thing, tainted…" his voice wavered realization dawning in his expression the amber growing stronger at the shock. "…I'm not human." He finally whispered his gaze still meeting hers, the glow of amber fading to a mild brown again.

She was not only startled by his torrent of words, but the self loathing that come with them. In his lifetime he never cared what anyone thought of him, prided himself on his cunning lack of decency, and skills of manipulation. In just a short period this woman who once loathed him had opened her heart to him and all he could see was himself as a thing, a creature that did not deserve anything. In truth he couldn't understand why he had sought out her help in the first place, some dark part of him wanted nothing more than to torture this woman and have his way with her. He wanted what he could get and nothing more, but it had turned into far more than he could ever anticipate and now he was at a loss to why she cared.

She took a breath finally finding her voice, head tilting in an inquisitive fashion. "Dean…" she faltered seeing him look away; he could read her far better now that he was learning to trust his powers. "…I care for you, because I do. You are not a thing, or a creature to me, no matter how much you would like to think you are…" she could tell he was listening but his eyes were hidden away from her, only the gold trim of his glasses reflecting the poor gray light within their room. "…Self loathing is not becoming either." Her voice did not have a hint of amusement in it at all, she was angry he would think so little of himself.

Instinctively his eyes glowed when he faced her; again there was that soft warm honey color in them. _"Please don't let her be lying to me."_ Her blue gaze met his, her eyes hardened in anger. He could tell by her emotions she was angry he would think that of himself, he had grown to read her far more accurately than even he wanted to admit. She terrified him and at the same time brought him to believe in himself, to believe he did deserve something other than the obvious hell planned for him.

"Why?" the soft question hovered between them, her gaze softening with understanding. She remembered feeling similar when Gabriel had beaten her down and knew that she was walking among new ground.

"Because I can…" she felt the small smile tug at her lips before noting his eyes narrow suspiciously. "…and because no one else could stand the egotistical, ego driven, manipulative, pain in the ass you really are." She noted with satisfaction his suspicion turn into a sour expression and grinned at the unpleasant curse that followed her rant.

Instead of gracing her with a reply, he crossed his arms and settled against the bed. For the first time in his life he was willingly pouting, he found a perfect match in her alright and she could most certainly put him in his place as well. _"She says I'm conceited."_ He took note to her smug look before she tilted her head seeing she had wounded his pride again. Her eyes were practically dancing with laughter, the smile never fading from her lips.

Dean resisted the urge to smile and instead lifted his glasses back into place. "Vindictive aren't you?" she allowed her smile to broaden at his sarcasm. His eyes were still that soft amber color, but slowly they seemed to be deepening in color again to the burnt color with honey dancing in their depths.

She stopped smiling feeling her heart thundering in her ears, again passion was growing within those dark eyes and she wasn't so sure she would be willing to resist the predatory look which would soon follow. She knew that he was the type that got what he wanted, even if he had to wait and toy with the prey. She just wasn't so sure she liked seeing herself in the image of the prey.

She was drawn from her nervous feelings to the soft fur against her ankles and leaned down scooping Sneak into her arms, silently thanking the feline for the distraction he offered. Dean knew the moment had been lost and stroked the cat within her arms; he could wait as long as it would take. She ignored the previous tension that had just passed between them and turned around sliding up close to him, feeling his arm relent from his pouting position and wrap around her, drawing her against his side. He was kidding himself thinking he could wait indefinitely, but for once he was willing to try.

_CRASH_

Bella recoiled when the chair collided to the floor, followed by Sneak now proving his worth against the familiar mouse. He had long ago left her arms in favor of the fury miniature demon on four feet and caused havoc in his tubby ways. She slid her legs up burrowing tighter within the arm still wrapped firmly around her, her eyes following the tan creature across where her feet had formally resided and noticed Sneak haul tale literally to the other side. _"I'm betting on the mouse."_ She smiled seeing the pair racing about watching Sneak slide into the wall coming to a sudden stop, the mouse again had slid into sanctuary leaving a more than perturbed cat waiting for him.

Dean chuckled at the twitching tail moving like a writhering black snake, his smile fading when she again shifted closer forcing his thoughts back to previous intentions. Her skin was flush under his fingertips, feeling her shift sideways allowing his fingers to graze the flesh of her neck and shoulder. He could see her eyes were half lidded a content smile lingering on her face watching Sneaks actions. _"You're not a thing to her."_ He resisted the urge to smile; for once he could be what he truly was and not be alone. He wasn't so sure that was a great thing but for now he was quite happy with the circumstances.

She closed her eyes feeling his soft fingertips brush lightly against her neck, her body heat rising at the gentle stroke. She was waging an internal battle with herself, fighting for dominance over her emotions and own needs. Bella could feel her body reacting, wishing to drive her insane, but a familiar voice deep within her heart told her this had to wait. _"Patience gains trust…something I lack in everyone."_ She turned on her side arm slipping around his waist allowing herself to go into a content doze. Things would work out in their own time; she had to make sure she could keep that time though.

Aware she was asleep in his arms slowly his amber gaze traced down her medium frame. Her hair was again lying in ringlets from the shower; lashes kissing the soft freckles across her nose. He took the silence as motive to memorize everything he was learning to like about her. Her soft slightly fair skin was smooth under his fingers, briefly tracing her soft peach colored lips before he halted at the sensation of her moving. His brief touches had stirred her just slightly before she returned to her rest. He allowed his fingers to trace her lips finding three tiny thin scars with his index finger. He found another fine scar along the corner of her brow and one more barely visible at the side of her neck. He wondered where these marks that marred her skin had come from, closing his own eyes in deep thought.

_**-Vision Sequence Dean Corso-**_

Through the hazy light of a bright afternoon Dean found himself somehow projected into a part of Bella's mind. He was testing his powers now and had found one of the memories to explain the scars to her lips.

A small girl about four years old was running toward a house. Her hair flowing behind her in a light bouncing wave, before she could approach a woman with dark hair and warm brown eyes her feet go from under her. She lands harshly against a pair of cement steps with a mix of surprise and discomfort, letting out a crushing painful sound that pulls at his heart; she sits up crying tears mixing with the blood on her lips. Three punctures show within the flesh and her front teeth have been broken.

_**--End Sequence-**_

His eyes open slowly feeling drained after the encounter within Bella's mind. He now knew where those small scars came from and the painful way she received them. He had a feeling if he pried within her mind he could eventually find every scar, painful memory and searing heartache experiences she had ever witnessed. There was a memory of hers he wanted to find, but he felt guilty prying within her trusting mind why she slept. His eyes turned red amber at the imagery of what Gabriel had done to her, a fury seemed to sear into his flesh along with those thoughts and concerns.

Slowly she fluttered her eyes open an all too familiar memory somehow fresh in her minds eye. She had thought she was dreaming but her instincts had told her otherwise. "Do you have the power to read minds?" she breathed softly her breath warming his neck where she was snuggled in her slumbering daze.

He tensed at her slightly offended sound and realized he may have already crossed a line he shouldn't have. "Thoughts…but only if I concentrate really hard, it takes a great effort from me to do so." She nodded eyes again closing at his explanation all traces of anger gone from her expression. "I'm sorry…I should have…

"It's alright…just leave certain memories alone please. I know what you will do if you get into that Pandora's Box and am not allowing it." She smiled slightly already picturing his expression.

He wrinkled his nose at the warning in her voice; she had already guessed what he wanted to find out. He was angry she was so hurt by someone; he could feel the rage deep within some part of him he didn't know existed. Gabriel had hurt her in more ways then one and Dean did not like it one bit. He decided to let it be and replayed the image from her first incident and the scars on her lips.

He remembered a large blue and white house within a wide green lawn; flower beds basically surrounded the house and the large two step porch. The woman was older and appeared almost motherly in a fashion but something about the way she accepted Bella's pain told him otherwise. The woman with dark hair had kind tender hands which immediately held the crying girl close; ignoring blood and tears that streaked her blue t-shirt. After initially calming Bella down the woman appeared to be leading her into the large house to be cleaned up.

He gently brushed her back in a soothing circle gaining her curious attention. "Who was the woman?" he noticed her eyes lower a sad smile on her softened face.

"My grandmother…she was always the one to tend to my mishaps. I loved her so much; when she passed I think part of me faded with her for a while." His hand stopped the soothing circles within her back; he felt a strange pain for the hurt within her voice.

Bella could sense his body tensing in thought; he was so concerned for her at the moment she felt her guard wavering and closed her eyes in concentration. _"Do I trust him?"_ she was pensive at this question but for some reason her emotions were responding opposite of her mind. She wanted him to know her and again met those soft brown eyes a hint of honey starting to take over again.

He titled his head in a fashion when she lifted her head eyes immediately drawn to his. "Promise me one thing Dean…if you do stumbling across those memories…" she paused noting his brow quirk in an inquisitive way. "…Don't let those influence you around Gabriel. We are bound to face him and if you are too angry, he may win along with the others." She again resumed her place within his neck, again dozing comfortable and feeling again very safe.

After an hour or so he was sure she was asleep again, he admitted he wanted to find those memories but how easily she had let her guard down intrigued him. From what he knew of Bella Whitney, she trusted no one and had always been a loner in her life. He realized the only exception to this was her cousin Nyx and possibly himself, he was weary of this knew knowledge and again found his mind wandering testing his limits within the web of her mind.

_**-Vision Sequence Dean Corso-**_

He found himself within another memory; his finger had been resting on the scar beside her neck. He turned within the massive backyard he remembered from her first encounter and saw a large white flowered bush off to his side. Cautiously he stepped around the bush and found a small smile form at his lips.

There was Bella about twelve maybe a little less holding a white lop-eared rabbit half on her shoulder with brown spots and eyes. He appeared to be nibbling on the tall weeds behind her. She smiled at the small fury animal gently shifting him within her grasp and brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Dean jumped when she let out a startled painful cry immediately pulling the rabbit from her shoulder, a hand clamping near her neck.

He followed her hasty retreat down the sloping lawn and watched her place the rabbit within a large wire cage. She lowered her hand blue eyes widening in shock at the blood on her fingers, he turned to the soft voice and saw the familiar older woman again coming to her distressed voice.

"Bella what happened." Her soothing voice was startled at the blood dribbling at her neck.

Bella turned to her grandmother sadly. "I was with Snoopy up by the weeds and he bit me, I don't know why though Granny." She nodded ushering her into the house again from Dean's sight.

Instead of leaving the thought things seemed to speed up expanding on the memory. He watched another woman approach the steps of the house and saw Bella's Grandmother discussing what happened with the rabbit. She looked much like Bella and Dean assumed she was Bella's Mother. The two disappeared back inside, but a few minutes later he turned to the sound of another door opening and walked slowly to the backdoor which led directly to the rabbit cage.

He watched Bella pull the rabbit back into her arms, distress inched into her expression and tears within her gaze. She took off rapidly across the yard; he was so startled it took him a minute to follow. This memory had him by the ropes and he wanted to know why it was still continuing. He followed her past the familiar bush and through more lawn behind a large barn in the back of the yard. She ducked around the back of the barn breathing hard and waited like she expected the world to come crashing around her ears. He heard two voices calling to her, pleading for her to return.

Finally after several minutes she turned to the sound of her mothers' voice. "Bella…I promise nothing will happen to Snoopy. I just want to make sure that you don't need stitches or get an infection. That bite is pretty deep." Reluctantly and clinging desperately to the rabbit she stepped into the dirt road that lead beside her property.

"Alright…but if you do anything to Snoopy I will run away with him again." She warned her nose wrinkling in a sort of warning fashion, which Dean found strangely familiar and amusing.

_**- End Vision Sequence---**_

Dean felt his lips turn up smiling at the stubborn spirited girl she seemed to always be, even at such a young age. It would explain her strange protective nature over animals and her strange affection for the small mouse Sneak had yet to catch. Her hands lowered slowly in her sleep gently tracing across his chest and coming to rest across his legs. She was very much asleep and unaware of this, but it sent an intense rushing heat briefly through him. He closed his eyes momentarily taking a breath before relaxing again. _"I have no control."_ He considered this thought and wrinkled his nose in irritation. He may not have control but with her he had better learn it or risk a lot more then sexual tension.

Sneak slowly waddled his way up on Dean's other side curling under his arm and distracted his less the innocent thoughts, he scratched behind Sneaks ears glad for his presence. Slowly his amber eyes followed down her resting hand and another scar was observed with his heightened senses along her finger, it was in a strange zig zag pattern.

_**-Vision Sequence Dean Corso-**_

This time he was outside the house standing on the stone walkway that led out toward the road. The lights were on and Bella was standing on the porch studying a fury brown, black, and white retriever dog, before she turned to grasp something. She looked about eighteen in this sequence much like she does now in his arms, less pain within her eyes though. He noticed her shuffle a CD player in her hand before making a charge of the porch.

Dean winced watching that same dog come bounding around the corner of the house and watched her fall over the animal, she lands a few feet headfirst into one of the rocks with a startled cry. He watched her eyes slowly close after impact and then a few minutes later she is awake crying in pain. Her right hand is all bloodied and banged up and he notices a cut at the corner of her brow. This incident explained two of her scars to him.

Shortly after he watches the grandmother and mother again emerge to the rescue and put her into the car, before driving off with the dog hopping in quickly after her master.

_**-End Vision Sequence--**_

She stirs in her sleep again waking and noticing his brow furrowed in thought. "Questions?" he nods slowly seeing a smile sparkle within her gaze. "How many of my stupid incidences did you witness." She hopes none of them have to do with Gabriel.

Much to her relief he smiles raising a brow, a look she associates with the usual teasing and harassment from him. The smile is smug when she narrows her eyes suspiciously. "What happened with the rabbit? Did you run away like you threatened or did your mom keep her promise?" she wrinkled her nose remembering that incident well and slowly lowers her head back against his chest.

"She kept her promise…I didn't trust him that close ever again though." She ignored the chuckle that followed and listened to the soft rumble of his chest near her ear. "Anything else?"

"The flip over your dog…I assume it was yours?" She nodded remembering that well and the lecture she received from her grandmother for being up so late to begin with.

"It was about three in the morning. I decided she needed out and grabbed my player to go with her. I love my music and it encouraged me to run with her…that night she caught me off guard though. I was rushed to the hospital and spent a week with a concussion, sore hand and arm which I couldn't move and two scars for souvenirs." She slowly traced her hand gently across his stomach and snuggled tighter to him.

"_She's driving me nuts."_ He knew Bella had no idea what her unconscious actions were doing, but at the moment he was wishing for a cold shower. Both were distracted from their thoughts hearing a beep sound from the desk. Bella was on her feet before he could ask and lifted her laptop watching the screen load with a familiar 'you have mail' message blinking away.

She studied the email with trepidation; she knew that it could be from the ones trying to destroy them or her cousin Nyx. She was hoping desperately for the latter, she didn't need anymore nightmare pictures to present themselves and sear into her memory again. She clicked on the link and smiled in relief. _"Hey…I didn't find much else on the Ninth Gate books, or the Black Temple: The Shadows. I did find out some interesting details though on your resident guest. He was gone more then a few minutes; according to records Dean Corso did not appear to have any sort of activity until a month after one of his clients reported him missing. Two months later he was found outside of a hotel on his way back to his home. He was questioned for twenty four hours on the death of his only known friend, and later disappeared again his new address leaving him somewhere outside of London. Please be careful Bella, this guy is not what he claims, all evidence points to him being the villain._" She shut the email feeling all color drain from her face, had Dean been lying to her and using her this whole time? Had she fallen in love with the one to potentially end her life, was this an elaborate set up for something which would involve her being dead?

She found the chair at the desk rather roughly, clasping her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes at the memories, and thoughts consuming her. She had gone through more then her share of issues learned to trust a male again and had allowed most of her barriers down. She found herself hurt and worried this was all some scheme and had to do with a power ritual involving her death. It was cliché but she was a virgin and her knowledge pointed in the direction of sacrificing those with chastity and values of her nature. _"Hold on!" _ Her mind snapped at, her eyes lowering to the scarred and beaten wood desk her computer resided on. _"If that's the case…why the hell is he looking at me like he does? He wants me and my body, that shows contrary to all the evidence Nyx so kindly gave me._" She found herself turning seeing Dean was petting Sneak, his amber eyes half lidded in her direction.

Dean could sense hundreds of emotions wreaking havoc within her again. Slowly he felt them abruptly stop and could feel her eyes on him, this made his predatory instinct kick in and he found himself wanting her even more, again his grasp on his control fading.

Bella shook her head. _"He isn't the danger."_ She again opened the email to Nyx and hit the reply button. Before she could type a response, her thoughts focused on the still heated glance in her direction. Those eyes were again dark and almost needful; her fingers froze on the keys eyes re-reading the message again. She decided to grace her cousin with a piece of her mind. In her return mail she informed Nyx that this was a ploy created from the book and she needed more research. This message would do two things, buy her more time to figure out the mess she had gotten into, and keep her cousin from hating Dean Corso. She cared for Dean and in time if it worked the way she wanted, she hoped her family might like him as well. _"Not like I care if Nyx does or not though."_ She smirked unamused by the familiar negative thoughts plaguing her mind. She wasn't sure if she would ever forgive her cousin, but she did miss the friendship they once had.

Taking his mind, or at least attempting to Dean allowed his gaze to settle on her slightly slumped form. "Good news or worse news?" she turned to that all too familiar smug smile and shrugged.

"Neither?" She wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. "Nyx started searching in the wrong direction…" she stopped seeing his eyes turn a dark amber, expression changing to one of knowing. "…I gave her a piece of my mind; I didn't believe any of it." She wasn't sure how much he could sense or read within her.

He slowly slid the tubby feline to his side and climb to his feet. He walked over ignoring her attempt to protest and lifted Nyx's email to view. She watched his eyes studying the long email and felt her heart stop when his eyes lowered slightly.

"She cares for you…" he stopped seeing another email come from Nyx and again read over it, a chuckle escaped his lips at her colorful words to her cousin and how she needed to stick her nose elsewhere for a clue. "…Why do I get this feeling you aren't quite as close to your cousin, like I once thought?"

"Because she stabbed me in the back…that is all it took." Bella glanced up seeing that soft honey color and felt a light smile tug at her lips. "You aren't mad?" he shook his head kneeling down in front of her and using the chair edges for balance. "What happened?"

Inside he cringed at this question, but knew eventually she would want to know about Bernie and all that had happened. "I told you about all the incidences with the ninth gate but the one with the only friend I had." He explained how Bernie had been the first of the books victims and the strange friend, hate relationship they had. "About the other stuff…I didn't realize how long I had been gone, what seemed like moments must have been a lot of time here…" he stopped his gaze finding hers. "…I don't want to go back Bella." It was strange that he would say something quite so silly, and his voice was almost child like in a sense.

He couldn't believe it, but he was almost begging her to cling to him. He did not want anything to do with that part of his life again and found himself needing to move on. He wanted her to be that part of moving on with his life, no matter what he had become and slowly realized that he cared far more deeply for her than he could image. It wasn't defined to be love at the moment, but he knew eventually it could become that. He did care for her which was a new standard even for him.

_Knock, knock_

Bella narrowed her eyes at the sound her first guess being their nosey motel manager. She greatly disliked the man, but was even now considering smacking him around. This was an interruption in figuring themselves out and the riddle of the books. She watched Dean glare angrily his amber gaze deepening before he stalked to the door and opened it with a violent restrain.

He faltered at this point watching Lilith enter with an amused glint captured in her green eyes. "Greetings to you both." She watched Sneak immediately hiss and arch before diving around Bella's feet. "Pleasant place to be hiding out…" she stopped her eyes lingering on the cold blue gaze leveled on her. "Jealous?"

"Hardly…I have a nice personality." Bella ignored the narrowed green gaze in her direction aware it wasn't wise to test Lucifer's daughter, but she couldn't seem to control herself.

Dean couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face; it was strange to see Lilith actually trying to control herself. He had always thought her quite withdrawn and distant with violence, until his encounter at the gates of hell and her current sparking gaze aimed in Bella's direction.

"What do you want Lilith?" he managed, feeling those green eyes piercing him a feral smile slowly crossing her lips.

Slowly she turned his way, a grace within her form only a demon could own. "I found you…they won't be far behind. You must go again." Bella narrowed her gaze studying her cat like movements, seeing an inhuman grace when she walked within a few inches of Dean's presence. "They want her…you know part of the reason now." He started to speak finding her lips searing upon his, hand slithering easily around his neck.

Soon she was gone, not a trace of the demon's presence except for the slight ruffle of Dean's hair. He bristled at how easily she had claimed him, glaring angrily at the now opened door eyes so amber they were red as blood. Bella felt anger rise at how Lilith had claimed Dean in front of her, but it soon subsided at the evil expression lingering after. He didn't care for the woman; he loathed her and everything about her. He saw her for the true evil she was and with that she found a strange relief.

Slowly her expression changed to one between embarrassment and horror. "And the cliché reels its ugly head." He turned to her with a quizzical look. "Virgin." She barely muttered turning off the computer and stowing it back in the satchel Dean carried with all their needed items and leaning down she gathered the pack with their cloths.

"_That can be fixed too."_ He immediately squelched that thought knowing now was not the best of times to push that out into the open. He cared for her yes, but he wasn't going to pressure her into anything. She needed to trust and had been hurt too much in her past for him to push; she would come to her own conclusions in time. It didn't matter if it was him or someone else, he only wanted her happy. _"No one can be happy with me, a creature."_ He mentally kicked himself for letting her get to him, no matter what she thought, he was still a creature and still a thing, not human.


	12. Chapter 12: Understandings

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Understandings**

Without the familiar protests Sneak was again within her arms, snuggled between her and Dean on the back of the motorcycle. There was really no place for them to hide that they wouldn't be found. Staring out at the busy road both seemed to come to the same depressing conclusion, slowly he turned catching her gaze and sighed deeply. There were plenty of places to go, to run to and keep running, but there was no safe place to permanently be away from the danger they were in. Lilith would always find them and inform of Balkin, Gabriel and the hellhounds coming after them. They could run forever but would never be safe; one had to have a place of safety, of permanence. He started the bike and hesitantly studied the road before them, lost in where to run to next.

Slowly Bella leaned into him, closing her eyes in concentration. "Go to my store." She found herself saying hearing him curse at her idea. "They won't expect it…at least for a while. I have more books on dark things than I care to admit. Maybe we can find something?" instead of arguing he nodded in agreement.

Again the pair were on the open road returning to where it all began. The streets were growing busy with the nightlife the closer they got to her London home. Lights gathering in their wake, traffic slowly snaking around them in the coils of the night. Finally he found her street pulling the bike within the alleyway out back near the fire escape. This would be an important escape route in the future and he was taking all precautions to keep them safe. She ignored his approach to the front of the building walking around to the side and opening a delivery door with her keys. Once inside the back room, she breathed in the familiar scent of books and sage. It felt wonderful to be back home and the soft carpet under her feet reminded her just how nice it felt to be in a place of familiarity. Sneak was immediately gone across the room and through the beaded curtain way, causing them to clack in his escape. _"Even Sneak seems pleased with the change."_ Cautiously she stepped to the beaded curtain her senses beyond tense, she wasn't sure how safe it was and had doubts about returning to an obvious place.

Dean was aware of her caution and gently clasped her hand startling her momentarily. His eyes were deep amber, scanning the area with his heightened senses and finally relaxing after a quick sweep. They were safe, there was currently no danger to them and the store was empty of bodies except for their own and Sneak. Sneak made himself present swatting at the beaded curtain with a soft purr watching the pair exit into the cramped library like store.

Bella pointed Dean in the direction of the darker section of her store on black arts and other magic's of that nature, her attention turning to the pile of mail at the door and the notices from her insurance company. She was relieved that repairs were covered for this kind of damage and found herself getting to work on the claim forms, sending out orders to be mailed and checking on other customer issues. She was now tired after two hours of work and found herself walking slowly toward the sinister part of her library. She found Dean with several books piled around him, her notebook and the _Black Temple: The Shadows_ within his grasp. He had to her annoyance a cigarette within his lips, eyes lowered in concentration behind familiar gold rimmed glasses.

She halted in front of his collection watching his eyes slowly trace up to meet hers over his glasses. "I thought you learnt smoking in my store was a bad idea." He lowered the materials in his hands to the floor and plucked the offending object from his mouth between his fingers.

He allowed his gaze to rove over her, before letting out a trail of spiraling smoke. "Back then it was…now the owner likes me." He smirked smugly, before puffing on his cigarette again.

She wrinkled her nose at the spiraling plume of smoke that followed his comment. "Maybe I like you…" she narrowed her eyes at the smug look on his face. "…but I didn't say the smoking in the store changed. I have another water bottle here." She warned just a sharp enough edge in her voice explaining she was very serious.

"_She would dump it on me definitely." _ With a tired sigh he stood walking to the window off to his side, flicking it into the nearest puddle and turned raising his hands in defeat. "You win…but how do I concentrate now?" he rose his brow in a suggestive manner, again the rather predatory side of him winning out.

She recognized the look though and felt a smile tug at her lips. "Very hard." She turned to the stairs heading up to her flat. "I'll bring down the scotch…I don't think you've had any in a while." He felt his eyes grow honey amber again and watched her quickly disappear from his sight to get a much needed drink in his case.

He hoped that it might take his mind off the rather intimate suggestions he kept dropping her way. He found he wanted to know more about her, and not just because he wanted her body. For some reason unknown to him, he wanted her period. Not just for lustful reasons, but for the reason she made him feel like a human, like someone really cared for him. No matter how conceited, smug, or arrogant he might be. Bella cared for everything he was and things he hid rather well, he wasn't a creature but something more in her eyes.

"Corso!" he grew annoyed with the use of his last name like before and found himself just being missed by a box of books, which Sneak had accidentally knocked from above him. "You alright Dean?" she made her way quickly down the stairs pausing with scotch and rum in hand.

"Yes…" he accepted the scotch and glass from her eyeing Sneak with contempt. "…Why do you do that?"

She grinned knowing he was referring to the usage of his last name. "Because it gets your attention." She took long drink of her rum and shifted to her knees among the books.

She was right, it did get to him. She drove him insane a great deal of the time, reminding him exactly why he liked her in the first place. He was human in her eyes no matter his abilities; he wasn't a thing or object. The care within her gaze somewhat would unnerve him at times but he knew he too had his own revelation on how he cared for her. He wasn't sure if she had noticed, but when he was done taking his shower and staring at his reflection the image and thought of her had created a warm honey glow within his gaze. It made him realize then and there he had more than just interest in her body, but her herself.

She watched his eyes focus again on the materials at his feet, watching him return to his position and lifting a book to his nose again. A smile tugged at her lips when he lifted his glasses back into place and went into a familiar deep concentration. Other than his hair being slightly out of place and looking tired from their long running period, he wasn't much different from when she met him. He did finally develop a tolerable personality for her, but something else had changed within him. She only hoped it was for the better and could possibly mean her feelings weren't wasted on a hopeless dream.

Sneak made himself present among their large pile of materials with a soft mew. She glanced up at the soft sound seeing Dean wrinkle his nose stifling a yawn. Both were tired and upon investigation of her clock it was almost two in the morning. She reached over snatching the book from his startled grasp and climb stiffly to her feet, wishing she didn't sound like some old creaky staircase.

She winced feeling her arms crack when she stretched. "Ow." She rubbed the sore spot seeing him still study her over his glasses eyes their normal brown. "It's two in the morning…I don't think lack of sleep will help either of us out of this mess." She rubbed her arms noting the coolness of the room and the amused glint within his eyes; he was again watching her that same dark color returned to his eyes.

He resisted the urge to smirk. "Lack of sleep is not always a bad thing." She knew her face was red but refused to acknowledge it, she turned scooping Sneak into her arms and started up the stairs. "Bella?" she continued to ignore him, hearing him immediately walking up the stairs after her.

She watched Sneak make himself at home on one of the chairs within her familiar living room, and turned off to her right shutting her bedroom door quickly in retreat. _"Hormonal self centered irritant." _She turned to her closet tossing aside clothing and slid into a pair of black satin pajamas with a silver dragon pattern. He had purposely made her flush but she couldn't understand why he had the effect he did on her. She never trusted anyone she could remember, especially the opposite sex and issues with Gabriel. He had broken down her barriers and seemed to keep finding more cracks within her emotional armor.

He stepped into the apartment watching her disappear shutting the door rather quickly. Sighing miserably he rubbed the bridge of his nose carefully folding his glasses in his hands and placing them on the computer desk to his left. _"Idiot."_ He bit his tongue a minute before finishing another glass of scotch, making himself comfortable on the massive overstuffed couch he had used once before. He had deliberately dropped a hint knowing full well her stance on the order of sex, why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? Groaning miserably and tiredly at the newest blunder in their strange relationship, he slid under a pillow and closed his eyes.

Bella stuck her head out of her room about a half hour later seeing he was curled on the couch and intently studying their research again. She shook her head at his determination walking over to his side. She again snatched the book from his grasp placing it on her desk with everything else.

"I said sleep was a necessity." Instead of commenting, he lifted his now returned glasses up his nose and studied her expression.

Her eyes were bright with amusement at her interruption and her hair was pleasantly ruffled from the day's events. "Not really." She quirked a brow at the sarcastic comment, finding herself sitting down next to him moments later. "I can't sleep with…" he stopped, disliking the idea he couldn't stop thinking over their mess long enough to sleep. "…I know they're out there and we're running out of time." He didn't mention what really worried him was his time left out of Hell.

She couldn't disagree with him, it was obvious they were running out of time and he was dwelling on the fact he would return to hell. Instead of commenting she scowled at his way of killing her happy mood and curled her knees under her chin. _"I hate when he's right."_ She caught the smug look out of the corner of her eyes, but still didn't comment. She didn't want him to go back; she didn't want anything to change really except for the mass of trouble following them to go far away. She bit her lip in deep thought; she was still wondering how much she did write down and if they could find any answers before running again.

Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it gently, her head tilted eyes studying his gesture with a soft smile lingering on her lips. "You worry too much Dean Corso." He found the amusement in her voice soothing in a sense and rose a brow at this. "I thought it was clear that I wasn't let you go back to hell without a fight…we both know how determined and stubborn I am." Instead of brushing aside his comforting hand, she gathered her notebook across her knees and flipped to a section she hoped would have some answers in it.

He smirked at the determination within her voice. "How can I argue with that? I remember being all wet for trying once not long ago." She gave him a playful glare, before her eyes lowered to the paragraph she had wanted back at the library. "I told you that you tend to over compensate on researching things." She swatted his hand in retort, before scanning the paragraph and wishing she didn't.

"Peachy." She lowered her legs and stood, feeling his hand fall from her shoulder.

She walked around back to the kitchen and started fishing through the liquor cabinet. Scotch may have been Dean's choice of poison, but when things got to far out of her grasp, the rum returned and the tequila was present. She returned seeing he had poured himself another scotch and was watching the tequila bottle being placed down on the table, while she easily drank half her glass before sitting down with a grumble of curses.

"Rum to tequila?" she nodded finishing the glass, before raising the notebook back into her lap. "What did you find?" instead of replying she handed him the notebook and got herself another glass of tequila. "I don't need you drunk." He whispered softly stopping her from drinking any more tequila; she had four glasses of rum and was now on her fifth tequila. "Relax." She glared watching him place aside the alcohol, before lighting a cigarette and studying the information she had found.

"You would be surprised how much I tolerate before being drunk." She offered with a disgusted look, she then turned to stare out the window eyes lowered in a dark glare.

He stopped reading eyeing her and counted how many she had already. "I already am surprised Bella." It was true too, he had never seen a woman handle that much liquor without at least tipsy, but she was just as serious as usual.

Instead of being snippy like her mood was she found herself smiling at him. She had a good tolerance for alcohol, whether it was a good thing or bad. She took after her mother who partied too much and hung around with bikers in her youth, now she wasn't quite so wild like her mom had been, but she could handle her drinks. He placed the notebook down on the table seeing her gaze was still intent on the window, he hadn't liked what he read any more then she herself had.

She waited knowing what was coming. "I don't get it…why?" he waited seeing her scowl irritably, before meeting his intent now amber gaze.

She smiled wryly before daring herself to speak, sarcasm in every word. "It's the cliché of hell…a virgins blood is powerful, hence why I am involved. So it seems anyway." She knew Gabriel had something to do with this, he knew where she stood and that was part of the reason he had hurt her.

She prided herself on finding love before giving away her body, to her this was only something to share with someone you loved. Apparently Gabriel and the other evil things after them found it a source of amusement for themselves, and useful for some sort of ritual of sorts. _"Cliché's from hell, literally."_ She stood before he could ask anymore; she didn't want to discuss this at all. She was angry to be used like this, but not at Dean. Her anger was driven to whatever mess had started due to Gabriel and that burnt piece of shit Balkin running around after them. She knew Lilith had something to do with this, but for once she was on the good side; at least as long as it suited her to be so.

She jumped feeling a hand settle on her shoulder again, before finding another glass of tequila placed under her nose. "I think you've proven your point." She took the glass offering him a half hearted smile before drinking half of it down. "I won't let them hurt you anymore than I plan on letting them send me back to hell." She paused in sipping her drink, allowing his words to sink past her anger and frustration over everything that had happened.

It wasn't a false promise; she could hear the sincerity in his soft voice. She lowered the glass from her lips and leaned into his arms which had settled around her waist. She didn't feel threatened by his contact anymore and her body had finally stopped reacting on instinct to his presence. She was starting to trust this man, something she never thought herself capable of doing. Dean made her feel safe and gave her no reason to doubt that safety, so why was she not willing to give herself to him completely? What was stopping her from allowing her heart to win out? _"I trust him, care for him, but he is the hesitant one."_ She finished her drink when the realization made its way into her thoughts. He was afraid of her, afraid of himself and wouldn't let himself get carried away. He needed her to come to him, not the other way around. Unfortunately she was more afraid of doing that than she actually thought.

Dean was surprised how easily she folded into his arms. She finally had stopped reacting to him being male, allowed her body to stop reflexively cringing at contact from someone of the opposite sex. _"Does she trust me?"_ it was strange after all they had been through to think such a question, but it lingered there in the back of his mind. If she trusted him, and cared for him, what was stopping him from showing her he cared?

_CRASH_

Both winced at the sound seeing Sneak let out a hiss of fright before diving under the couch, yellow eyes narrowing toward her apartment door. Dean was gone from behind her, already out the door before she could react. She grabbed a baseball bat from her time with softball back in her younger years, following after him with the comfort of aluminum to back her up. She stopped at the top of the stairs watching Sneak land on the railing, fur on end and growling angrily down at the darkened bookstore.

"_Dean?"_ she was worried when she heard no sound, nor saw his trademark glow from his eyes. It was deadly silent and had her on edge for some real trouble. Sneak launched himself from the railing running across one of the many shelves below her, hissing angrily in his escape. She cautiously walked to the landing of the stairs, pausing on the first step allowing her eyes to adjust to the gloom. She had always prided herself on being a night person and seeing very well in the dark, but at the moment the ominous feeling surrounding her forced her to be wearier.


	13. Chapter 13: Nice Doggie

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Nice Doggie**

_CRASH, THUD_

She froze her ears straining in the gloom and eyes following to where the sound had originated from. "Dean?" her voice was near silent, but it wouldn't mean he couldn't hear her. She restrained a yelp when something fury rushed between her feet and launched across to a different bookshelf. "Damn cat." She murmured feeling her breath escape in a sigh.

_THUMP, PAINFUL YELP, THUD_

Finally she started down the stairs, pausing in the middle when she heard a startled hiss of pain and saw Sneak land at her feet with a yowl of anger. She took to heart that this person was not a friend and whacked him hard with her bat. A grunt of pain followed the thud of a body beside the stairs and to her relief a flash of amber eyes off to her right. Before she could say anything Dean was lowered over the figure inspecting him for sign of movement and gone again in a flash. _"Shit…he's quick."_ She watched Sneak again launch onto a bookcase and shift opposite the way Dean had gone.

Instead of moving further into the room, she lingered on the stairs staring for signs of more trouble. She heard more thuds, curses, and crashes, but no sign of any more intruders in her vicinity. Dean had appeared a few times in her view, before going off to a new found sound. Sneak landed near her on the railing of the stairs, before lingering at her feet arched in strike position.

She waited on pins and needles, before hearing a familiar sound within the darkness. "Hello Bella Whitney." She felt ice run in her veins at the familiar voice belonging to Gabriel.

She reacted quickly railing him beside the head and grasped the railing in her hands, jumped off the stairs landing rather clumsily on her feet, before slipping behind one of the cases against the wall. _"I don't need this."_ She felt herself tense at the smell of burnt meat and realized Balkin wasn't far from her hiding place. She felt something clasp her wrist, and found her yelp of fear muffled by a very feminine sized hand, turning to see green eyes glinting in the darkness. _"Lilith."_ She felt a bit of relief, but kept in mind that this woman was far from friend.

"Get your things." She whispered softly before covering the stairs and railing on a surprised Gabriel.

Reluctantly Bella ran back up the stairs to her apartment and gathered their things again. She noticed Sneak appear at the doorway still with hair standing on end. A few minutes after the cats' appearance, Dean followed looking rumpled with a few marks across his hands and face, Lilith soon after him. She slammed the door securing it, before her eyes lingered on the ruffled pair in the room.

She motioned to the fire exit; Dean glared at her suspiciously before grasping Bella's wrist and rushing to their exit. Sneak was at their heals, pausing at the bike, before she reached down scooping him back within her coat.

Again they were on the road without a safe place to go, both drained and tired from their most recent encounter. Safe places were becoming fewer and fewer, and she wasn't at all pleased when he followed familiar streets back to his home. This would be the first place they come after thoroughly prying apart her shop, she was sure of that. Instead of stopping outside his apartment he continued down several more side streets, before pausing outside a fortune tellers place. _"He's insane."_ She considered what was going on and figured he might be a little less insane then she felt herself becoming.

Without a word he helped her off the bike and led her around the back of the bike. Gently taking her hand within his he opened a side door to the building and pulled her in with him. Once inside she was greeted with an overpowering sent of lilac, lavender and sage. The room they were in was draped in silks and beads of far too many colors to name, a large table within the middle of the room and a crystal ball within the center. His eyes were dark amber, before returning to normal relief evident in his expression. She glanced at the rich purple carpet at her feet, seeing Sneak sniffing lightly around him clearly unsure of their new surroundings.

Before she could ask a woman wearing an ankle length crimson dress with bell sleeves stepped into her room. Her soft brown eyes widened considerably at the pair standing in the room, straight dark hair falling to her waist with a black headband locking it into place. Slowly her eyes narrowed at Dean, arms crossing in a very unwelcoming manner.

Bella could already see this wasn't going to go very well. "Dean Oliver Corso." The woman hissed out, watching him recoil at the usage of his full name. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were too good for family?" Bella felt her mouth open slightly in surprise.

"_Family?"_ she felt those eyes soften when they seemed to follow her, clearly she had been overlooked until that moment. "Look I just need a safe place Aura." He managed watching the woman's gaze level on him again. "This is Bella Whitney…Bella my older sister Aura Melody Corso." He watched his sisters gaze lower accusingly at the usage of her full name.

"Smug Prick." Aura sighed aloud, before motioning them into the room and over to the large two black velvet couches toward the back of the room. "What is going on Dean?" she watched Sneak curl between Bella and her brother raising her brow at the irritated eyes narrowing on her.

He considered his sisters choice of profession and shrugged before going into detail about their whole mess, which included his recently acquired powers and demonic persona. Bella noticed Aura's eyes widen considerably at finding out her brother was no longer human. It seemed for once her little brother had stunned her into complete silence. Aura couldn't bring herself to even look at him for a long time.

"I'm sorry." Aura managed softly, before meeting Bella's concerned gaze and smiling warmly. "So this one here finally means something to you?" Bella noticed Dean's eyes narrow considerably at his sisters' observation, before she felt her own face tint slightly.

He noticed Bella's tint and found his lip curling into a smile. "Yes, but don't ask how well the first meeting went, or how much she has to have her own way." Bella elbowed him for remembering her wet greeting for his insufferable ignorance. "I knew you planned on heading home for a while, about the time when you have to go visit the family for holidays and such…" he paused seeing a somewhat hopeful expression on Aura's face. "…since I know you will be out of town and safe, I was hoping we could hide here until we moved on again?" the hope in his sisters' eyes crumbled like burning embers, but she nodded her approval.

"Yes Dean…of course." Instead of lecturing her brother like she was accustomed to do, she turned to Bella and gently tugged on the curious woman's hand. "Come help me in the kitchen." Dean knew what his sister was up to, but figured Bella was more than capable of putting her in her much needed place.

Bella already had her suspicions on where this was headed. She could see Dean and Aura had issues and had a feeling she was about to be dragged into the middle of them, like she already wasn't in enough trouble as it was. She noticed a rather normal looking violet kitchen with light wood cupboards and a matching wood table on a white tiled floor. Aura walked over placing an orchid teapot on the stove after filling it with water, and turned her eyes roving over Bella with a great deal of amusement and inquiry.

Aura had never known her brother to go soft on some girl before; especially considering all he had ever seemed to care about was himself, and his job. Aura had been involved in that before, finding her calling lingered more around tarot and reading people. She had moved to London about fifteen years ago and had spent a great deal of her time in her little business. She was much closer to their family than Dean had ever been, but it didn't stop her from nagging him every opportunity she managed. The story he had told her not only caught her off guard, but hurt her deeply knowing she couldn't have helped him. He had never involved anyone in his life; it was how he had always been. Today though she had seen a change in his armor, this Bella Whitney had found a spot and put a major chink in that armor.

Bella's eyes meet warm brown before tilting her head thoughtfully. "What did you do to my brother?" she was startled at the accusation within Aura's voice, but relaxed seeing the humor within her gaze. "I've never seen any girl get to him, I even seen a chink in that arrogant punks armor." Instead of answering Aura, Bella found herself confused instead.

Bella jumped at the water announcing it was hot, before seeing Aura carefully remove the teapot and keep her gaze steady on Bella. "I don't know…I know I didn't like him much at all when I first met him, to be honest I dumped a water bottle over his head and watched him squish for a while." Aura let out a giggle before turning to prepare tea, and reaching into a cupboard grabbing a bottle of scotch, which she knew Dean never seemed to live without.

"I think he could use coffee." Bella observed the scotch seeing Aura raise a brow. "We're both tired and he's already had plenty of scotch." Instead of arguing Aura placed the instant coffee on the tray and led Bella back into the room.

Dean observed the pair watching Bella set back down and sip at the tea Aura had given her. "Coffee." Aura smirked seeing his startled glance, before amber eyes lowered meeting amused blue ones beside him. _"I will have to get used to the glowing eyes."_ She realized seeing the haunted change within her brother and sighing slightly.

Bella turned meeting his gaze. "Yes?" she asked almost innocently, but her smile was giving her away.

Instead of admitting defeat he took the coffee from his sister and sipped at it. "I told you she was different Aura." Aura just smirked seeing her brother was clearly happy for once, and noticed that whatever changes had happened made him much more bearable. "It is good to see you again sis." She frowned disliking his tone; it was almost like he was spending his last days visiting her with his new strange friend Bella.

"Dean?" instead of replying he shrugged turning his attention to her phone ringing in the back of the house somewhere. "Excuse me." Aura was gone quickly, leaving Bella and Dean staring one another down.

Bella knew exactly what was within Dean's tone and frowned seeing Aura pick up on it. "She knows by your tone Corso." He wrinkled his nose at the familiar attention grabber turning to peer at her with amused honey colored eyes. "I didn't know you had any family." He again shrugged, seeing Sneak stretch before curling into a ball again.

"I don't usually announce it. Like you probably guessed Bella…I'm so conceited I pushed them away too." She gave him a scathing look for his sarcasm and a warning in those blue eyes for it. "I guess I've changed a bit since then." His voice was distant making her remember various issues among them and she in turn frowned into her tea, feeling the steam warm her face.

Both turned at the startled sound followed by the sound of a phone dropping. Dean was on his feet and bolting after his sister, Bella quickly climb to her feet rushing after him. She stopped seeing Aura was staring at her cordless phone on the kitchen floor, her face had gone visibly chalk white and her eyes were widened in surprise. Dean turned to the low growl across from his sister and winced at the large black dog eyeing her with red eyes. Bella froze seeing the hellhound and shuddered wondering how it had gotten into the building to begin with.

"_Sneak didn't react."_ She was aware of Dean's eyes narrowing his gaze dark almost red and the growl from the hellhound increasing. Like it was his cue to appear Sneak dove past the hellhound furiously hissing and distracted the beast briefly, before Aura dodged over near Bella and her brother. Instead of keeping its attention the hellhound turned eyeing Dean Hellfire in those red eyes. _"Don't move."_ I considered the thought knowing full well he wouldn't be even close to reading my mind, and that hellhound meant business.

Aura recoiled next to the doorway watching Bella eye her brother and the hellhound, something in her gaze told her Dean wasn't going to fair well if he got mixed up in this mess. "What is that thing?" Aura managed meekly from behind Bella.

"Hellhound, another cliché from the mess we're in." Her sarcasm was thick enough to finally get a reaction from Dean; slowly he stepped back toward them careful not to move too fast. "Corso." She warned seeing him pause when the hellhound shifted his feet.

Dean planned on jumping the hellhound, until he heard her use that infernal attention grabber. "She's irritating." he sighed tiredly before continuing his slow retreat toward the two women in the room that strangely enough cared for him more than he thought, he could feel their emotions like an electric current.

"Thank you." Bella retorted before grabbing at the weapon offered to her from Aura. She felt the steady form of metal in her hand and noticed a fire poker in her hand. "Iron or cheap knock off of iron?" she could hear the offended sound in Aura's voice and smirked. "Iron." She handed the weapon to Dean who was closer and noticed him stare at it hesitantly, before seeing the hellhound hunch ready to attack.

"What good is iron?" he noticed the creature halt in his attack, sniffing at the air.

"Iron, Silver, and other pure metals, liquids or whatever…not so good for them." Dean felt the cocky smile long before anyone could see it. Glancing at the weapon in hand he stepped toward the hellhound watching the animal draw back with a vicious warning snap. "Is there a specific place to stab these things Bella?" she glanced at Aura who just shrugged.

"Not that I know of." He stepped closer, startled when the hellhound reared up a strange smoke flaring from its nose. "Anything else you two care to share?" he knew his sister was interested in the occult and had a feeling both women knew something he was missing.

"Hellhounds tend to breathe fire." Answered Bella already picturing the sarcastic expression on his face.

"Now she tells me." He dodged sideways when he was greeted with a streak of fire.

"Dean…" Aura noticed the dog was carefully maneuvering itself into various positions indicating a form of armor. "…Adult ones have a body armor, you can only kill them by the tender spots on their bodies." He took the time to curse his sister and her un-amusing information. "Language."

"Scolding him isn't going to stop him…" Bella found herself smiling at the strange sibling quarrel, which considering the situation wasn't so amusing. "…Try any vulnerabilities you would on a medieval soldier, neck, thigh, shoulders, etcetera." She felt Aura pull her from the room when the flame nearly caught them both by surprise.

Aura and Bella were face to face when they heard a startled cry, which soon followed a high yelp. Both women against their better judgment turned back into the room and froze. Bella couldn't react at the sight before them; all she could feel at the moment was a strange numbing sensation. Dean lay under the hellhound with the poker through it, but it was undetermined whom had survived. Aura rushed to her brothers' side, hauling at him watching the hellhound slump further at her efforts.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Begins

Sorry to say this is it. I have no idea what I'm going to do next, so I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle Begins**

"Bella…help." Aura struggled watching the woman's blue eyes seem to focus, tears briefly running down her face before she was helping Aura haul at Dean.

After a good deal of struggling both women fell backward finally managing to haul him free from the clearly dead hellhound. Aura was up moments later examining her brother and noticed Bella just staring down at the form still in her arms. Finally Aura slapped him hard, watching his eyes snap open in surprise his hand finding his jaw quickly.

"OW!" He rubbed his stinging mouth glaring amber eyes at his sister, while absently adjusting his dislodge glasses. "Was that necessary Aura?" she nodded apparently relieved he was still alive and kicking.

Bella said nothing to the encounter with his sister, she was only focused on the relief finally flooding through her body and the utter alone feeling leaving her. _"He's alright."_ Abruptly and unfortunately for him, she climb to her feet without taking care to make sure he didn't crack his head on the floor under him. Bella literally ran from the room, finding herself pausing at the opposite end of the room she had first encountered. She noticed a bathroom off to her right and retreated to it, shutting the door harshly behind her. Within the violet decorated room was a thick ebony black carpet and matching counter tops. A bathroom of black and purple, and in the middle her reflection staring back at her while she slid down the wall across from a full length mirror. She now allowed the tears of fear to fall, the pain that she might have actually lost her chance to express how she felt to him. He had nearly been killed by a hellhound and his sister, not to mention Sneak had nearly been dog food.

_Knock, Knock_

She listened intently to the soft knocks and shook her head forcefully; she didn't want to answer those knocks. "Bella…it's Aura…can I come in?" she whispered softly against the door.

Bella closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "No." she whispered softly, hearing soft retreating steps.

A few minutes later she heard heavier steps and a familiar knock. "Bella." She could hear the warning in Dean's voice, the concern and confusion.

Was she really hiding out from the man she claimed to herself to love? Yes and she wasn't about to admit to cowardice, so she ignored the repeated knocks and buried herself within her knees.

Dean glared at the door his sister pacing behind him with an air of concern. She halted the minute his hand was out under her nose. He knew Aura had a key to the bathroom door and didn't care at the moment whether Bella liked his invasion or not. Without a word Aura found the key and handed it to her brother, escaping the area already guessing this would be a fight she didn't need to hear.

Bella jerked at the sound of the lock giving and slipped farther into her corner, carefully hiding her face within her arms. "Bella…" he stopped seeing her huddled in the corner, only the nightlight within the bathroom giving of a pale glow. "…are you alright?" she continued to ignore his inquiries to her well being, snuggling deeper into her arms.

"_She's not alright idiot."_ He stopped his approach and replayed what happened a few minutes ago. When he had been rudely awoken by his sister he had seen Bella's gaze focused on him, a strange look in her eyes. He had sworn he could see tears and relief, much more than he would have expected especially when he was still confused on his own feelings. With some apprehension still lingering in his aching body, he slid cautiously down beside her on the floor. She instinctively retreated further in her corner. She was afraid to reveal too much to him and wanted him to just let her regain her composure.

He wasn't quite that easily put off, carefully brushing at her hair in an attempt to draw her from her curled position. "Please look at me…" he stopped hearing her let out a strange almost strangled sound before her eyes slowly met his. "…you're not alright." Her eyes were puffy, evidence and trails of tears still present on her face.

He hadn't been imagining things, she had been truly afraid she lost him. She had revealed more in those few seconds than he ever expected, and on top of things he could feel her emotions running wild. She had no control on how she felt anymore, everything was in the open and she was vulnerable. Bella was exposed yet again to this strange man that had captured her heart; again her barriers had been pried down with skillful fingers.

She attempted to stand, but a hand firmly locked on her shoulder forcing her attention on him again. "Do you…" he faltered hearing a light tap from his sister. "Buzz off Aura!" he called ignoring the huff that followed. "…Do you care that much about some demonic nuisance that invited himself into your life?" she bristled at his reference to himself, her eyes narrowing angrily.

"For the last time Dean Corso…you are not some thing…you're a person first and foremost." She felt her tongue become far too heavy to move within her mouth and realized she couldn't say anything further. _"Yes I do care, spit it out instead of being a true coward."_ She returned her gaze to the floor in an effort to avoid the honey amber eyes trying to gain her attention.

"Doc!" she found herself turning to Aura's voice and quirked a brow in confusion.

He recoiled at the familiar nickname glaring at the door where his sister was again pounding. "Aura…NOT NOW!" Bella heard her startled cry before the knocking again ceased, followed by a muttered colorful phrase. "Bella…" she didn't like the soft tone in his voice and mentally kicked herself for trying so hard to be the true coward she was. "…what are you hiding?"

She felt her resolve caving at the strange honey color in those eyes following her every move and closed her eyes in defeat. "Yes I care." She managed slowly opening her eyes and meeting a startled gaze in turn. "Probably more than you would want, or prefer to know." She was on her feet before he could react and retreating to the door to exit.

The room was too small and cramped for her to deal with this. She was scared about how she felt, how easily this man had broken her barriers, resolve and most of all how she felt around him. She would give him anything he asked of her, even something she would not give so freely. She was in love with Dean Corso no matter if he was demon, human, or alien.

She felt resistance against the door and turned practically melding herself into the door. He was inches away from her eyes studying her more intensely than she had ever seen. His eyes were now normal, with a very small hint of honey color, the brown more dominant. She swallowed thickly feeling his warm breath against her lips and taking note to his familiar dominating stance. He wasn't letting her go without a fight, explanation or something and she could already see that in the familiar body language.

Instead of saying what he wanted to he leaned into her body pressing his lips firmly to hers, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to him. In the only form he could express himself with right now, he was revealing his feelings to Bella. He wanted her for who she was and everything she had yet to reveal. Dean Corso had finally gone soft and learned to care all due to a very unlikely and very pushy individual. Instinctively she relaxed into the strong hold, feeling his tongue slowly exploring her mouth and allowing him to dominate her for once. She could feel the change in his kiss; deep down somehow both of them had crumbled under their resolves and were finally revealing what they most feared. Both Dean and Bella had somehow grown to care, and somehow love one another during all the chaos that had brought them to cross paths.

_Knock, knock_

"Do I have to get a hose?" both broke apart at the strange amused sound within Aura's voice and realized that their kiss had been a little more intense than both had thought.

Bella felt her face heat at the implication within his sisters' voice, but the strange honey gaze lingered with hers a small smirk smugly crossing his lips. "My sister…ever the true menace in the family." With that they both heard Aura smack the door hard and start protesting his accusations.

After Aura stopped banging on the door Bella slipped past her, hoping her face was no longer red. A few minutes later Dean exited leaning on the door frame and proceeded to taunt his sister, their tiff distracting them both from Bella, whom had sat down among the couch and slid back into her knees.

While the siblings' nit picked at each other in the background, she focused on the kiss between her and Dean. In the moment she had allowed her emotions to take control and practically melted into his arms, she was willing to give him anything he asked of her. Slowly her eyes closed considering how her heart had begun to rule over her common sense, within that kiss more had begun between them. She remembered allowing her fingers to entwine within his hair, slowly pulling herself tighter against him and very nearly jumping into his arms. She had wanted him and had given into her urges to claim him and have him claim her completely. Bella was willing to give herself to him and wouldn't back down, this very realization made her comprehend she wasn't going to let the hell creatures take him back. She was keeping Dean with her and not even Lucifer or his daughter was going to stop her.

"Scotch." Aura swatted her brothers' hand from the bottle on the table and eyed Bella curiously. "I had the coffee, getting nearly beaten by a hellhound…I think I deserve a glass." He ignored the attempt his sister made to hit him again and helped himself to the glasses and bottle on the table.

He said nothing to the contemplation on Bella's face, both had revealed a great deal within that kiss hidden in the bathroom. He realized he not only wanted her but needed her and she needed him just as much. Within this whole mess a conceited care for no one but himself had found the only girl that had proven to him otherwise, and a girl that swore off men and contact had found her match in return. This would only make things more confusing for them both, but he was willing to stick with it no matter the consequences.

Finally Bella returned to the world around her and gave Dean a look. "Again all you ever do is drink and smoke." He chuckled at the dark glare aimed his way.

Slowly he allowed the smoke to spiral from his lips, before meeting her gaze. "And you didn't already know this?" she snorted in response crossing her arms in a familiar irritated fashion. "Would I be the smug, ego maniac, self centered individual you like…if I didn't drink and smoke?" Aura was stifling laughter seeing how her brother and the strange girl seemed to get on each others nerves, and yet toy with one another in a fashion.

"_My brother loves her."_ Aura found the idea refreshing, before watching a slow smile cross Bella's face. Slowly she leaned forward a hand gently sliding unknown to Dean across the table between them at the moment. Quickly her hand snagged Dean's tie and pulled him forward sharply, which startled the smoke from his lungs and made him nearly drop his drink.

"Don't give me a reason to strangle you with this Dean." Bella warned his eyes glowing a deep amber color, which she knew for a fact was a hidden lust.

Aura laughed at the amused look shared between the pair, before he gave his sister a glare. "You two are just too cute…which reminds me. I have to get around to go see the rest of the family." She paused in her efforts to exit and turned to them with a worried look in her soft brown gaze. "Will you be safe?"

Dean could see the doubt in his sisters' gaze and didn't want her to also be dragged into this mess. It was hard enough keeping himself and Bella alive without bringing Aura into the mix. "Naturally sis…I got it covered." Bella watched Aura hesitate before seeing a reassuring smile flicker across her lips and watching her quickly gathering her thins to meet the cab waiting outside the house.

Silently Dean left Bella with Sneak who had finally come from his hideaway, curling at her hip with a content purr. After seeing Aura off to safety he leaned carefully against the front door and breathed in relief. The house was now all to them and with his sisters strange occult fascinations he was sure Bella could find something useful to keep them safe from the evil pounding at their heels, which reminded him he still had a hellhound body to deal with. His eyes traveled over the entry hall where he had just seen his sister leave. Everything was draped in dark materials, all of rich reds, blues and black. His sister had always had a sense for a gothic look and the dark wood decorative chairs and benches around him showed this interest of hers. The large black fireplace was sculpted with gargoyle statues to look over the room and the top was covered in various dragon statues.

He turned hearing the soft steps of Bella's enter the entry hall and felt his eyes slowly travel up her body before meeting her gaze. She was still confused and apparently gathering her wits, but otherwise seemed just like always a hint of sass reflected in her expression. She was conflicted or annoyed over something and he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

She wrinkled her nose recalling the mess lingering in the kitchen and her thoughts turned from more confusing matters for the moment. "What do you plan on doing with the body in the kitchen?" she leaned against the doorway from the main room and watched his nose wrinkle in disgust, before adjusting his glasses again.

"No idea actually." Sneak waddled his way casually past both individuals and made himself an ornament within one of the many windows. "Don't they just dissolve after a while?" she couldn't help the small smirk and shook her head.

Turning to glance in the kitchen at the still lingering black mass, she considered her knowledge on the creatures before answering. "Not likely, but if you leave it too long…he might get a bit ripe." She found a broom closet off to her left and pulled out a convenient mop and bucket. "You get the thing out…I'll mop." Instead of replying, he walked past her eyeing the dog lying with metal poker through it.

"Easy for you to say." He attempted to lift on the dead creature falling backwards across the tile floor and watching her observe him, laughter evident in her eyes. "Alright…ideas on how to get rid of it?" she shrugged turning her attention to the sink for water and soap to mop the floor with. "Ever so helpful Bella."

"I try." She watched him struggle again to move the hellhound and again he faltered nearly falling over top of it this time. "Roll it onto a blanket and drag it out." She offered, her attention on the items before her, hearing him mutter and curse sarcastically behind her.

He stood there mimicking her waving his hands in a sarcastic fashion, before considering her idea. It was actually a pretty good one and to her credit she again annoyed him. He disappeared going through his sisters' house, before slipping into a room off the side of the main hall. He paused raising a brow at his sisters' familiar bedroom and wrinkled his nose at the scent of lilac, before finding an old worn blanket and returning to the kitchen. She was already mopping around at the splatters on the floor, stopping long enough to watch him struggle at rolling the beast onto the blanket. Ignoring her amused gaze, he started to haul it out the back door hoping that no one saw him and his suspicious tote.

"_I can't believe I almost caved."_ She found herself mopping up the crimson remains of the hellhound, carefully trying to control her emotions and needs. If there was any doubt in her mind how much she cared for Dean Corso, it had left with that moment in the bathroom. Finally she finished her work and proceeded to dispose of the dirty water outside where their original entry had been. She rinsed the items carefully and returned them to the closet, finding herself staring intently at the former spot where she had nearly witnessed him killed. She was so far off into her own thoughts she didn't notice the sound of steps behind her, or the faint spiral of smoke moving within her vision.

Dean could see she was off in her own world of memories, unaware of his approach or anything around her at the moment. He wasn't entirely sure why he hesitated to pull her close, he couldn't shake their encounter in the bathroom. Not only did he want her, he knew she wanted him in turn and her emotions were even harder for him to read than usual.

She was instantly aware of the smoke lingering above her head and come back to reality. "Where does Aura keep her magic supplies?" she was back to business again pushing their personal issues aside for their own well being.

If it hadn't been for the fact he was concerned with being found by Balking and friends, he would have tried to discuss the strange tension between them both. "Her room I believe…if not…somewhere." Her blue eyes seemed to spark to life bringing a smirk to his lips.

"Unbelievably helpful as always Dean." She shook her head turning the direction he had come from. "This way?" he shrugged a cocky grin her only answer. "Dean." Giving up for the moment he put out his cigarette and led the way back to the familiar room.

Bella coughed at the overwhelming scents in the room, clearly his sister kept a great amount of varying incense in the room. The mix made her feel slightly dizzy, strong hands resting on her waist preventing her from falling. She glanced up briefly at the familiar honey gaze before her attention focused on a large assortment of magical supplies off to her left.

She felt strange with his presence so close; again her emotions seemed to be controlling her efforts of keeping a level head. _"Further relations on hold, __focus__ now girl."_ Her pep talk didn't help her, she could feel his warmth behind her and images of the bathroom were not leaving her any peace. Her hand come to rest on a box marked crystals, very useful in situations like this. She smiled lifting the box of the self snapping back to present concerns jumping when Sneak made his presence known lingering on a box of incense.

She stroked the cats' soft fur seeing his gold eyes linger on her intently. "Your cat is pointing something out." She easily maneuvered herself from his hands on her waist starting to exit his sisters' room.

"That we're together in my sisters' room?" If he could have physically kicked himself he would have.

Bella halted in her tracks her eyes focusing on the familiar dark look that she had grown to know well, the predator was again out to play. "Not likely…more like something important is in that box." She noted his surprised look with satisfaction before continuing to the coffee table.

She disliked Scotch but decided to make due with her choice nursing a glass while she focused her attention on the various crystals. There were so many different ones within the box she had to concentrate on the strongest and most important protection ones possible, she would have to place them at every entrance. Sneak made himself present at her feet, minus his tricky master and her current infatuation. _"Now where did he run off too?"_ she steadied her stare with Sneak, something was strange within the animals eyes.

He rubbed her ankles intent on getting her attention. "Sneak?" her question got her a soft mew in response before he half bolted back to where she had left Dean and returned to mew again. "Alright." She finally understood that Sneak was trying to tell her something.

Her anxiety growing Bella ran into Aura's room freezing at the sight of Dean lying unconscious on the floor, a familiar box present beside him. She understood that Sneak had been warning them away from the box; apparently within it was something dangerous for Dean. She quickly was on her knees beside him her gaze focused on the object beside her. She could tell different herbs by their texture, scent and shape. She assumed Aura had intended this to be a potent demon potion; she had definitely dabbled in magic more than Dean could have guessed. _"He's still breathing."_ Relief washed over her making her focus on closing the box and shoving it harshly away from them both.


End file.
